Une Baskerville à Lutwidge
by xStarlights
Summary: Je me présente: Melody Baskerville, ancienne Baskerville donc, seize ans, infiltrée à Lutwidge par le biais de Pandora dont je suis membre, afin de veiller à la sécurité des enfants de familles Ducales-enfants qui ont mon âge, voir plus, enfin- et adoptée par une famille de nobles. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, j'aime Elliot Nightray, aussi. Romance OC/Elliot
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour à vous qui passez par ici :3 (un conseil : tirez vous tant qu'il en est encore temps. Non ? Bon ben j'vous aurez prévenus, hein).

Herm herm herm. Donc… Nouvelle fanfic Pandora Hearts ! :D C'est ma première, donc y a plein de choses à revoir…N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je mords pas :3

**Disclaimer :** Bon ben, Melody est à moi (muhahaha. Herm.), Acacia too, Nathalie too et c'est too..herm, tout. Les personages, l'univers de PH et Lutwidge appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki (et un jour, j'arriverais à écrire son nom sans regarder sur wiki, promis. x)).

**Genre{s) :** Romance, aventure, ptêtre un peu d'humour aussi .w.

**Rating :** K+

_**-Prologue-**_

J'ai lancé un dernier regard hésitant à travers la vitre de la carriole. Une page de ma vie venait de se tourner. Je voyais Sablier s'éloigner à chaque mètre de plus que la voiture parcourait. Au loin, là où se dressait auparavant une tour de pierre qui avait été réduite en débris par l'intervention de ces gens dont je ne savais rien, mais qui venaient de me sauver la vie, j'avais pu apercevoir le manteau rouge sang d'un des Baskerville. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Lotti, même si ça aurait aussi bien pu être Fang, ou Zai, ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais qui m'aurait regardée m'éloigner ainsi de mon monde, de ma famille ? Seule Lotti semblait me porter une affection qui eut pu justifier ce genre de conduite. Du moins le croyais-je. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'un fil venait d'être coupé, je me suis endormie sur le siège rouge de la carriole aux fresques d'or.

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lendemain, j'étais assise sur un canapé, dans une grande pièce, que plus tard, on m'aura présentée comme l'un des salons du siège de Pandora. La première chose que j'ai vue en me levant fut une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ mon âge, aux cheveux châtains tenus en arrière. Il émanait d'elle une aura qui forçait le respect, tout autant que ses habits riches, lesquels prouvaient qu'elle était issue de la noblesse.

« Break, notre invitée semble être sur pied, lança-t-elle à un homme que je n'avais pas vu jusque là.

Il devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle, avoir dans les 28 ans, quelque chose de ce goût. Ses cheveux étaient blancs (en effet, vous avez bien lu) et souples, et une mèche cachait son œil gauche. Quant à son autre œil, le droit, il était rouge. Oui, rouge sang, pourpre, de la même couleur que la tenue que je portais du temps où j'étais membre à part entière de la famille Baskerville. Je reconnais que ça a eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

-Tiens, la Belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, commenta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

J'ai sursauté, sur la défensive, avant de cracher :

-Que me voulez vous ?

La jeune fille et le dénommé Break ont échangé un regard, puis ce dernier a poursuivi :

-Nous aussi, nous sommes enchantés de te rencontrer.

J'ai ravalé ma salive. J'allais commencer à dire quelque chose, quand il a reprit :

-Et pour répondre à ta question, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

La blonde –la fille aux cheveux châtains, pardon- s'était approchée de moi entre temps. Disons que j'accusais encore le coup. J'étais je-ne-savais où, avec deux personnes on ne pouvait moins normales, et j'avais tout juste était arrachée à ceux que j'avais toujours considérés comme ma famille. Alors quand elle a posé sa main sur mon avant bras, oui, je le reconnais, j'ai un peu eu peur. Et je lui ai –presque, n'exagérons rien- retourné le bras. Ce qui lui a arraché un gros cri de douleur.

-Sharon Chan ! s'est écrié Break, sans se soucier de moi.

Sharon ?... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être… LA Sharon ? Sharon Rainsworth, fille de Shelly Rainsworth et future Duchesse ? Oh, mon dieu. Qu'avais-je fais ?

Elle avait la tête baissée. Je l'avais lâchée, bien sûr, mais elle se tenait encore le coude tant elle avait eu mal. Je n'étais pas violente, j'avais juste eu une réaction un peu excessive ce jour là. D'un coup, je me suis sentie très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, maintenant ?

Sharon a relevé son visage. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me menace. Qu'elle hurle. Qu'elle me frappe. Qu'elle demande à me faire tuer. Qu'elle essaie elle-même de me tuer, sur le champ. Qu'elle se mette à me torturer et à me faire subir les pires souffrances possibles et imaginables. Oui, j'étais un peu paranoïaque sur le coup, mais j'avais vraiment peur.

Au lieu de tout ça, elle a souri. Elle s'est tourné vers son… Servant, je suppose. Ou quelque chose du genre, puisqu'il l'avait appelée « Sharon Chan ». Hum. Ça devenait assez gênant.

-Tu pense comme moi, Break ?

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de malice.

-Huhum. Oui, il semblerait.

« Je suis censée avoir peur d'eux, là, non ? »

C'est seulement à cet instant que j'ai remarqué la présence d'une… Poupée ? Effectivement. Il y avait une poupée sur l'épaule de Break. Une petite poupée à la peau bleue, avec une queue de cheval brune. Qui venait de parler. Avec une voix bizarre, certes, mais elle avait parlé.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va faire une bonne recrue pour Pandora ?

-Eh bien, on va bientôt le savoir, Emily. »

Sept mois plus tard.

J'ai déposé mes affaires à côté de mon lit, recouvert par un drap bleu. Tout était bleu, ici. Je n'avais pas croisé beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs- et pour cause, ils étaient certainement tous en cours à cette heure-ci. Je suis restée quelques instants à contempler mon uniforme blanc. La chambre était assez spacieuse, mais j'aurais toujours préféré avoir un espace vital plus petit, mais juste à moi. Ça m'embêtait de partager ma chambre avec une autre fille, surtout une inconnue. En fait, le plus étrange pour moi, c'était de me dire que j'allais me retrouver avec des gens de mon âge. Je n'avais aucun problème psychologique ou social –merci bien- mais ayant passé toute ma vie avec des personnes plus âgées (comme l'étaient la plupart des Baskervilles, à part de rares exceptions, mais bien plus jeunes que moi à ce moment là), je ne savais vraiment pas comment ça faisait d'avoir des amis. J'étais précisément en train de me dire que j'étais vraiment bizarre quand elle est entrée dans la pièce.

On s'est dévisagées pendant quelques secondes, elle avec étonnement, tandis que je ressentais plus une sorte de curiosité à son égard. Il faut dire qu'on ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Elle portait une queue de cheval brune, très élégante, ainsi que son uniforme scolaire d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux d'or brillaient de surprise alors qu'elle m'observait des pieds à la tête. Le silence qui a suivi m'a semblé durer une éternité. Puis elle s'est exclamée :

« Eh, tu dois être Melody, c'est ça ? Bienvenue à Lutwidge !

…D'accord. Là, elle avait dû avoir du mal à trouver plus classique comme réplique. Mais je n'ai pas focalisé dessus : après tout, c'est le geste qui comptait. J'ai hoché la tête avec un enthousiasme fictif, bien que stimulé d'une façon très crédible. Elle a donc poursuivi :

-Enchantée, je suis Acacia Edwards.

Elle m'a tendu une main impeccablement manucurée. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander si elle était de Réveil ou étrangère, ou encore si elle était noble, depuis combien de temps elle étudiait à Lutwidge… J'aurais eu des milliers de questions à lui poser, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher les bases de notre amitié. J'ai affiché un grand sourire, et je lui ai serré la main, ce qui m'a fait assez bizarre. En même temps, c'était assez prévisible : étant une des trois meilleures universités du pays, Lutwidge accueillait tous les petits gosses de riches du coin. Je ne critiquais pas, hein. Je n'avais rien contre les riches, du moment qu'eux-mêmes ne se considéraient pas comme supérieurs par rapport à leur seul titre. Enfin.

-Melody. Contente de te rencontrer.

Oui, il fallait bien varier les formules de politesse.

-Parfait, continua-t-elle sur un ton voulu accueillant, ou quelque chose du style. On t'a déjà fait visiter, je suppose ?

-Non, ils étaient tous trop occupés. (je lui ai adressé un petit sourire gêné en guise d'excuse.) Hu, tu sais où je peux ranger ma valise, après ?

Moi, changer de sujet ? Non, pas du tout. Elle a fait un geste de la main, comme pour chasser mon embarras. Allons bons.

-Pas de soucis. Pour ta valise, tu n'as qu'à la glisser sous le placard, si elle est trop épaisse pour ton lit. Ça te dérange que je fasse mes maths avant de te faire visiter ?

-Non, c'est bon. Merci encore.

-De rien, je t'ai déjà dit.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait fini. Elle a poussé la chaise du bureau, laquelle a grincé au sol.

-Ok. Au fait, j'ai une amie dans la même classe que toi, elle pourra te montrer les salles en temps réelle, ça te convient ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Super.

On a quitté la chambre, et elle a commencé à m'entrainer vers une grande pièce au sol bleu, décorée de part et d'autre par plein de lampions colorés et remplie de tables de bois, elles-mêmes vêtues de nappes. Elle a commenté :

-Le réfectoire. Ils n'ont pas encore enlevé les décorations de la Sainte Brigitte, mais ils mettent toujours un peu de temps à se mettre à jour. »

Elle m'a ensuite montré successivement les dortoirs des filles, ceux des garçons, les bâtiments de cours- sans particulièrement s'attarder sur les différentes salles- le gymnase, la blanchisserie, l'infirmerie, les casiers, les bureaux de la direction, les salles de dessin, la bibliothèque, la salle de musique. Nous ne sommes pas entrées dans cette dernière car elle était occupée. J'entendais vaguement la musique, mais très vaguement. Sauf que le morceau me disait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très familier, en plus. Soudain, j'ai compris.

« Lacie, ai-je murmuré, surprise.

-Mhm, tu dis ?

J'ai regardé Acacia en me maudissant moi-même.

-Non, rien, je connais le morceau.

-Ah bon, tu es sûre ? Tu dois confondre, c'est Elliot qui l'a composé.

J'ai levé un sourcil, intéressée, le regard mi septique, mi ironique.

-Certaine. J'ai déjà entendu jouer ce morceau chez moi. Il s'appelle Lacie, si tu voulais vérifier.

-Je demanderais à Elliot, si tu veux.

-Merci, c'est gentil. »

Nous avons échangé un sourire amical, avant de revenir sur nos pas. A l'heure du dîner, Acacia m'a présentée avec ses amies, parmi lesquelles se démarquaient Ada Bezarius-oui, LA Ada Bezarius- ainsi qu'une autre noble de haut rang dont j'avais oublié le nom. Toutes m'ont bombardé de questions, auxquelles j'ai répondu avec enjouement. Break m'avait demandé de m'intégrer au mieux pour pouvoir recueillir le plus d'informations, et même si je doutais qu'on confie à des gamines de seize ou dix-sept ans des informations importantes -du genre de celles que je recherche Pandora- je voulais m'appliquer et suivre les ordres à la lettre. Pour prouver mon utilité à Pandora. Pour ne pas qu'on me laisse tomber là bas. Je pensais avoir trouvé ma place –une place, au moins- et je ne voulais plus la quitter. D'autant que ladite place m'avait permis d'être acceptée dans la seconde meilleure Académie du pays, et d'être adoptée par une famille de nobles –certes, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais été adoptée par une des familles ducales, mais des nobles restaient des nobles, et je m'entendais plus ou moins bien avec ma famille adoptive.

Même une fois le repas terminé, les filles ont continué de m'abreuver d'interrogations plus ou moins utiles. Je n'en avais pas marre- ça avait beau être bizarre et nouveau pour moi, j'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir de vrais amis, chose qui m'était impossible et impensable chez les Baskerville. Alors je répondais franchement, tout en constatant qu'en fait, j'avais de nombreux points communs avec la plupart des filles.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

-Vert émeraude.

-Tu joues de la musique ?

-Non, mais je chante un peu.

-Et c'est quoi ton animal préféré ?

-J'aime bien les loups. Et les chats aussi.

Ada m'a adressé un sourire chaleureux, avant de s'exclamer :

-Moi aussi ! J'en ai trois si tu veux, tu pourras venir les voir après le repas !

Je n'irais pas dire que je m'en tapais- même si c'était proche de la vérité, ça n'allait pas à ce point là. Mais quand même, j'avais quelques autres priorités, genre défaire ma valise, me laver, vérifier que mon uniforme soit à ma taille- ah, et dormir, aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rejeter sa proposition si je voulais me faire des amies. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je lui ai donc répondu :

-Merci, c'est gentil ! Tu es en quelle chambre ?

-207, a-t-elle minaudé avec sympathie.

Bon, même si elle me tapait un peu sur le système par moments (et par moments seulement, parce qu'en général ça allait.), j'appréciais déjà Ada Bezarius. Les employés ont fini par nous virer de la cantine, et Ada en à profité pour me montrer sa chambre. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à discuter avec elle, je suis retournée dans ma chambre en 220 et je me suis lourdement laissée tomber sur le lit.

-Eh bien, murmura Acacia, on peut dire que t'es fatiguée.

-Tu m'étonnes. »

J'ai poussé un long soupir, avant de me redresser d'un bond. Avec tout ça, je n'étais même pas allée me laver. Ni essayer mon uniforme. Ma valise était toujours en plan sous l'armoire. Et bien entendu, je n'avais toujours pas dormi. La vie à Lutwidge promettait bien. J'ai attrapé une serviette et une robe de nuit et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain. Encore heureux, nous en avions une dans la chambre. Ainsi que des toilettes. Ça au moins, c'était bien. Une fois lavée, je me suis glissée sous ma couette. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps que le sommeil vienne me trouver.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures vingt seulement, une voix distraite m'a tirée du sommeil-celle d'Acacia, bien sûr.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, je savais pas combien de temps tu prendrais pour te préparer, alors j'ai préféré te réveiller tout de suite. Les cours commencent à sept heure trente cinq, mais le self ouvre à sept heure moins dix, et dès cinq, il est noir de monde.

-Pas de soucis, l'heure me va très bien. »

J'ai enfilé mon uniforme –lequel m'allait à merveille, par chance- et je me suis brossé les cheveux. Je suis restée quelques secondes à me demander comment les coiffer, quand j'ai opté pour les laisser détacher- heureusement, ils étaient lisses, comme tout le temps. Nous nous sommes rendues au réfectoire, où nous avons retrouvé Ada et les autres. Les filles se sont toutes assises à une table avec leurs plateaux, tout en discutant. Je les ait imitées. Olivia (laquelle était la noble dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom hier) a commencé à me parler de nos professeurs, puis le sujet à viré dessus pour toute la table. Les filles allaient d'anecdotes en anecdotes, d'histoires en histoires, de souvenirs en souvenirs. Puis Olivia a sorti sa montre de sa poche, avant de s'exclamer en catastrophe qu'il était déjà sept heure et demi. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Ada m'a souri chaleureusement.

« Oh oui, je te l'ai pas dit, mais on est dans la même classe !

Je lui ai rendu son sourire, tout en pensant que Break serait content. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je racontais, bien sûr qu'il devait être content, puisque c'était certainement lui qui m'avait placée dans cette classe.

-Super, ai-je lancé avec sincérité.

Le cours qui a suivi était un cours de littérature. La moitié des élèves dormaient, le huitième faisait des cocottes en papier et les trois huitièmes restants suivaient – à peu près- le cours. Le professeur ne s'était pas étendu à mon sujet. Oui, bon, voilà, la classe avait une nouvelle élève, votre attention s'il-vous-plait. Elle s'appelle Melody White et elle est arrivée hier. C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner dormir maintenant. En fait, même si j'exagérais, c'était à peu près ça. Oui, je pensais qu'on allait me demander de me présenter, ou je ne sais quel autre truc du genre. Certes, j'avais regardé beaucoup de séries télé américaines, et alors ? Bref. J'étais assise entre Ada et Carla, une de ses multiples amies – laquelle restait avec Ada seulement pour les cours, car toutes les deux s'étaient retrouvées toutes seules. Encore heureux, il y avait une table de trois places. Sauf que la brune-oui, car elle était brune en plus- avait insisté pour que je me mette au milieu. Soi-disant pour pas que je me sente exclue. Ou alors pour être débarrassée d'Ada, peut être. Huhu, on dirait que je devenais mauvaise langue. Mais non, c'est juste l'impression que la brune me donnait. J'aimais beaucoup Ada, MOI au moins. Hahum. Le cours s'est poursuivi comme ça, sans accroc particulier. Puis la fin de l'heure a sonné. Quand j'ai demandé à Ada ce qu'on avait comme cours après, elle a poussé un soupir :

-Rien, malheureusement. Le professeur de sciences naturelles est absent depuis trois semaines et on ne l'a toujours pas remplacé.

Bien évidement. Ça devait tomber sur ma matière favorite, hein. (La deuxième, mais bon. Quand même.). J'ai alors repensé à ce que m'avais dit Break quand je lui avais dit que j'aimais bien les sciences. « Ça tombe bien, il paraît que vous avez un bon professeur. » Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. J'aurais du me douter d'un truc, quand même. Rah. Je me suis promise que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je me vengerais pour ça. L'enflure. Break ? Je te hais. Ada m'a tirée de mes rêveries de représailles.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Boarf, je veux bien passer à la bibliothèque si ça te va.

-Parfait ! (elle m'a fait un clin d'œil.) Je dois juste prendre un truc dans ma chambre, je te rejoins là-bas !

Heureusement, j'avais mémorisé le chemin de la bibliothèque. J'ai manqué de pousser un cri quand j'ai ouvert les lourdes portes. Elle était immense. Immense, et vide. Il n'y avait pas un chat. C'était assez inquiétant, même si j'avais plus ou moins l'habitude. J'ai mis quelques instants à trouver le rayon qui m'intéressait- celui des romans d'aventure. J'ai pioché un bouquin au hasard- « Holy Knight », le chevalier Sacré- et décidant qu'il avait l'air bien, je l'ai rangé dans mon sac, quand j'ai entendu une voix me lancer sur un ton neutre qu'il fallait noter les livres qu'on empruntait sur le registre. Je me suis vivement retournée pour faire face à celui qui me parlait. Il était brun, les cheveux un peu longs et en bataille, une paire de grosses lunettes aux verres ronds posée sur le nez, et qui lui cachaient le visage.

-Ah, euh… Merci.

-De rien, et bienvenue au passage (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me souhaiter la bienvenue ?). Melody, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, merci.

-De rien (bis.). Je suis Léo.

Je lui ai souri (moins sincèrement que je souriais aux filles, certes) et je suis partie. Ou plutôt j'ai détalé comme un lapin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je trouvais ce type étrange. Il me rappelait quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Sauf que je ne voyais pas du tout quoi. Je suis donc retournée à l'entrée pour trouver le fameux registre. Il était posé sur une des nombreuses tables de l'entrée de la bibliothèque – quoi que la plus proche de la sortie, gardons un peu de logique. J'ai jeté un œil. C'était un gros bouquin de cuivre aux pages jaunies. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas foule ici. C'était compréhensible. J'ai regardé les noms des dernières personnes à avoir emprunté. Il y avait Fanny Swann, MC Evans (si vous préférez, la personne n'avait pas jugé utile de laisser son prénom en plus de son nom), Léo Nightray (allias la personne que je venais de croiser, si vous avez la mémoire courte. Tiens, Nightray ? J'étais intriguée. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un noble à proprement parler. Un servant ? Sûrement.) et Elliot Nightray. Eh, mais... La conversation d'hier avec Acacia m'était soudainement revenue. Alors, le gars qui avait soi-disant composé Lacie était également un habitué de la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de penser à ça quand une voix glaciale m'a coupée.

-Eh, tu te dépêche un peu ?

Je me suis tournée (en effet, encore.) pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit ça. Et je me suis retrouvée devant un garçon de mon âge, un peu plus grand que moi, fin, les cheveux blond cendré et courts, le regard d'un bleu glacial. Je reconnais qu'il était beau. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, j'avais surtout envie de lui foutre une bonne baffe (muhuahaha ?). Enfin, Break m'avait demandé de m'intégrer. Alors c'était peut être pas une très bonne idée. J'ai attrapé le stylo plume, et j''ai commencé à remplir la ligne du tableau qui m'était destinée.

«Holy Knight », 17 septembre, Melody Baskerville.

Le blond m'a regardée d'une façon bizarre. J'ai levé un sourcil en l'air. Quoi, encore ?

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je l'avais dit d'une façon calme et posée. Enfin, dans ma tête, en vrai un peu moins. Encore heureux, il ne s'est pas énervé.

-Melody Baskerville ? demanda-t-il, septique, tout en mettant l'accent sur le Baskerville.

J'ai alors compris la gaffe que je venais de faire. Non. Quand même pas…. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait un truc aussi c*n, non ? En attendant, l'autre imbécile blond venait de me sauver la vie, bien qu'involontairement. Quelle cruche je faisais. Marquer mon ancien nom- mon vrai nom, plutôt- à la place de l'actuel. Je me serais fait tuer par les autorités de Pandora s'ils avaient vu ça. Et maintenant, je faisais comment pour corriger la lancée ?

-Ouais, c'était un délire avec une amie. Soi-disant que j'avais des élans sadiques des fois.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, merci, je corrige.

J'ai barré consciencieusement le « Baskerville », et à côté, j'ai marqué en lettres appliquées « White. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que je tremblais.

-Et je suis censé trouver ça normal qu'une fille comme toi connaisse l'existence des Baskerville ?

J'ai failli m'emporter. Déjà, le « une fille comme toi » ne m'avait pas plu. Il s'était vu, ce sale petit gosse de je ne sais quels riches débiles ? Non mais oh. Et puis, c'est quoi cette question ? Je ne voyais rien à répondre. J'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête.

-On est cultivé ou on ne l'est pas.

Ajoutez à cette réplique strictement débile un air moqueur, un clin d'œil et une jolie fille qui tourne les talons sous les yeux ébahis d'un gars qui l'emm*rde depuis bientôt cinq minutes, et vous aviez la scène.

-C'est quoi ton…

-Elliot, et si tu la laissais tranquille un peu ?

J'avais reconnu la voie de Léo, celui qui m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je note dans le registre mon emprunt. Alors que je songeais que c'était un peu à cause de lui que tout ça avait commencé, quelque chose à fait tilt dans ma tête. Elliot ! Alors c'était lui qui disait avoir composé Lacie. Et accessoirement, il était le futur duc Nightray. Que je venais de le traiter –mentalement, mais quand même. Ah, et j'oubliais, qui était très beau. MAIS VDM, QUOI !

Huhum, reprenons. Je lui ai fait face.

-C'est toi qui a composé Lacie, c'est ça ?

Il a paru surpris, pour changer. Puis il a claqué, sur un ton sec :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette chanson ? Oui, c'est moi. Et alors ?

-Et alors rien, sale menteur.

Ouais, enfin c'était sorti tout seul. J'ai un peu regretté, sur le coup.

-Comment ça, sale menteur ? (alors que je l'avais laissé tomber, il m'a attrapée par les épaules, brusquement.) Eh, je te parle ! Réponds !

Je me suis lentement tournée vers lui. J'étais d'une nature particulièrement sociable, mais ma patiente avait atteint ses limites, et mon ton ne devait pas être des plus doux, d'autant plus qu'une irrésistible envie de le baffer m'avait prise. Enfin bon, c'était l'héritier Nightray, quand même.

-Comment tu expliques que je l'ai déjà entendue ? Ailleurs ?

Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'attendre une réponse de sa part, ou même de voir sa réaction. J'ai tourné les talons, pour de bon cette fois, et j'ai quitté la bibliothèque. A travers la cloison de bois, j'ai entendu Léo marmonner à l'autre :

-Elly, tu aurais pu être mon agressif quand même.

-Eh, tu pourrais pas te ranger de mon côté, pour une fois ? Avoue qu'elle aussi, quand même. Et puis oh, tu es mon valet quand même, tu pourrais me soutenir un peu des fois ?

Léo a soupiré. La suite, je ne l'ai pas entendue parce que j'étais déjà sortie. En chemin vers ma chambre, je suis tombée sur Ada. Tiens. Je l'avais oubliée.

-Melo, ça va ?

J'ai grimacé.

-Oh, non, pas Melo, s'il te plait. Tout, mais pas ça. Et bof, j'ai pu rencontrer le charmant Elliot. Et son valet.

Elle a eu un regard inquiet vers moi.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est toujours comme ça, mais au fond, il est gentil et tu peux lui faire confi…

-Tu sers ça à tout le monde, Ada ?

Nous avons pivoté sur nos pieds en même temps. Ada a affiché une mine rassurée.

-Oh, Carla, ce n'est que toi.

-La dernière fois, tu as dit exactement la même chose à ton cher petit frère l'intrus, tu te souviens ? Dis, tu serais pas un peu amoureuse du Nightray ?

La brune portait un regard ironique sur la blonde, tandis que cette dernière rougit violement.

-Non, pas du tout. De toute façon, tu sais bien que je suis déjà en couple.

-Avec qui ? me suis-je enquise avec excitation.

Ada, elle, se mordillait la lèvre.

-Un gars que vous ne connaissez pas.

-C'est bien la le problème, ma petite Ada, ria Carla. Tu nous en parle souvent, mais on ne l'a jamais vu. Moi, je suis sûre que tu as un truc avec Elliot. J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Hum, lâcha Ada. On en était où déjà ? Ah oui, Melo. Pourquoi pas ce surnom ?

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Adverbe+adjectif+nom, ceci n'est pas une phrase. Hum.

-Oh. (elle semblait déçue.) Alors Melly, ça te va ?

-Si tu veux, c'est parfait. De toute façon, tant que c'est pas Melo, tout me va.

-Même Dydy ?

J'ai lancé un regard assasin à Carla.

-Oui, même Dydy, Carlita.

-Kss.

La suite de la journée se passa normalement, si ce n'est que je me rendis compte que j'étais dans la même classe que Léo et Elliot. Quel malheureux incident. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que Break se soit également arrangé pour. Deux fils de Ducs dans une même classe, ça sent plus ou moins le coup fourré. Enfin. Cours de mathématiques, encore cours de mathématiques, repas, cours de dessin, cours de littérature. Fin de la journée. Palpitant, me direz-vous. Eh oui. Bon, j'avais vraiment été à l'école que quelques semaines plus tôt, en attendant que Break m'arrange un coup et que je sois acceptée à Pandora. Soit deux semaines, mais ça m'avait suffi. Les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup les nouveaux élèves, là bas. Enfin. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre après. Acacia (quand même, je la plaignais pour avoir un tel prénom, la pauvre.) y était déjà installée. Elle faisait ses devoirs, et m'a brièvement saluée avant de replonger dans ses exercices de géométrie. Alors qu'elle semblait plancher sur un problème et que j'avais fini le peu de devoirs qu'on m'avait donné, elle m'a demandé un peu d'aide. J'ai regardé l'exercice. Je sais, on voit très bien venir la suite : j'ai résolu d'un coup de pouce l'exercice parce que je suis la fille parfaite, avec une intelligence hors limites, et patati, patata. Eh bien oui, j'ai résolu l'exercice, mais pas d'un coup de pouce. J'ai bien mis dix minutes, et je n'étais pas seule. Et non, je ne suis pas particulièrement plus intelligente que les autres personnes. Je me situe un peu au dessus de la moyenne, vers les 15- c'est ce que m'ont dit les membres de Pandora qui m'ont fait passer des tests pour vérifier mon niveau avant mon entrée à Lutwidge. Et re-non, je ne suis pas parfaite. La preuve : je suis susceptible, trop timide, bornée (non, pas têtue. Bornée.), imprudente (dites suicidaire si vous préférez, pour moi c'est pareil.), méfiante, bref, un tas de défauts, et j'en oublie. J'ai beau être assez sociable et m'intégrer plus ou moins facilement malgré ma timidité maladive, je peux m'énerver facilement. Sans le montrer, bien sûr. Après, encore heureux, oui, j'ai des qualités. Je suis sociable, comme je me borne (huhu) à vous le répéter depuis cinq minutes. C'est pour que vous vous en souveniez, vous et votre mémoire de souriceau. Et puis je pense aux autres. On peut dire que je suis plutôt gentille, en règle générale. Et altruiste. Un petit peu courageuse, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'aller vers les gens. Mais en général, les gens viennent plutôt vers moi, alors c'est bon. Bon, je me perds dans mes pensées, là. Ah oui, ça me fait penser, je suis assez rêveuse aussi. Mais bref.

Je me suis écrasée sur mon lit avec l'élégance d'un sac à patate, sous le regard amusé d'Acacia, laquelle a fait de même, avant d'attraper un gros livre vert dans son sac. J'en ai profité pour l'observer. Elle, sa queue de cheval brune bien lissée, son uniforme méticuleusement repassé, sans un pli, ses yeux dorés et ses beaux cils. Elle devait avoir un succès monstre auprès des garçons. En fait, si la fille parfait existait, je crois qu'elle lui ressemblerait un peu physiquement. Elle me faisait penser à ça, je savais pas pourquoi. Enfin, elle avait sûrement des défauts aussi. J'étais certaine qu'elle était perfectionniste. Et maniaque. Allez savoir pourquoi.

J'ai décidé de ranger mes affaires. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, Acacia étant sous la douche, j'ai attrapé un stylo et un papier de sous mon étagère. J'ai griffonné quelques mots à l'intention de Break. Il devait sûrement avoir des problèmes plus importants à gérer, mais j'étais un peu fière d'avoir réussi à m'intégrer dans le cercle très select (oui, c'est ironique) des amis d'Ada Bezarius. Et dans celui, sûrement moins select, des personnes méprisées par Elliot Nightray. Oui, j'ai bien mis « méprisées par », et pas « qui méprisent. ». Je n'arrivais pas à mépriser Elliot. Peut être à cause de ce que m'avait dit Ada. Ou bien de ce que Carla avait dit au sujet de la probable relation Ada/Elliot. Ils auraient pu former un joli couple si Elliot avait eu un caractère plus facile. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop mes affaires. Une fois ma lettre terminée, avant d'aller la mettre dans le casier de je ne sais quel intermédiaire qui se chargerait de la faire passer à Break, je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Je portais encore mon uniforme. La lumière de la fin de journée illuminait encore mes cheveux blonds clairs, lesquels étaient restés bien lisses pendant toute la journée. Gentils cheveux. J'en ai profité pour appliquer un peu de mascara sur mes cils. Je me suis dit que je devais vraiment m'ennuyer pour faire un truc pareil, mais bon. En fait, ça allait bien avec mes yeux bleus, dont la teinte s'approchait de celle de l'océan. J'ai coincé une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le visage derrière mon oreille droite. J'étais assez jolie. Je n'avais rien de spécial, physiquement parlant, mais je n'étais pas non plus hideuse. Bon, j'avais un tout petit nez. Mais sinon, j'étais assez mignonne. Enfin, voilà quoi. Je n'aimais pas trop me décrire moi-même, ça peut se comprendre. BREF, donc.

Acacia est sortie de sous la douche en chantonnant. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a lancé, l'air de rien :

-Ah, tiens, ça te va bien aussi les cheveux comme ça.

Mais oui, Acacia. Saches, très chère, que je me baladais avec les cheveux comme ça depuis mon arrivée à Lutwidge. Soit environ une quinzaine d'heures, si je ne comptais pas mon temps de sommeil –remarque, si ça se trouve, elle matait mes cheveux pendant que je dormais. Aourf, ça devenait flippant, tout ça. Hum, hum.

-Ah, merci. Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spécial. Je me suis tapée un treize en maths, mais grâce à ma nouvelle camarade de chambre, j'ai des chances de m'améliorer, au moins.

J'ai un peu rougi. Bon, ok, ça contredit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure comme quoi je n'étais pas si intelligente que ça. Disons que je suis assez douée en mathématiques. Et normale pour le reste. En fait, je m'en suis rendue compte que quand Break m'a fait passer ces fichus tests pour connaitre mon niveau scolaire. Et puis tant qu'on y est, j'écris, aussi. Des nouvelles, des poèmes, des trucs comme ça. Il paraît que j'écris plutôt bien. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être une vraie quiche en littérature. Bref, Acacia venait de me faire un compliment, j'aurais peut être dû le lui rendre, ou au moins la remercier, non ? Hum. Allons-y, ma petite Melody. Oh, et puis zut. Melody l'associable était de retour, et elle avait visiblement trop la flemme de parler. Je me suis contentée d'un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle a continué.

-Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Mhm. J'ai rencontré Carla en cours. Et Léo et Elliot Nightray à la bibliothèque, aussi.

-Ah, les deux associables de service. Le pire, c'est qu'Elliot est plutôt sympa, au fond. Je sais pas pourquoi ils tiennent tant à se tenir à l'écart. Enfin bon, c'est leur vie aussi. »

J'ai hoché la tête ; je comprenais tout à fait. Dans un sens, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose si les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais intégré Lutwidge étaient différentes-pareilles à celles qui avaient poussé Elliot et Léo à étudier ici, en fait. Je me sentais un peu plus proche d'eux, au fond. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	2. Chapitre 1:

_**-Chapitre 1-**_

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée à peine dix minutes avant Acacia. D'ailleurs, je commençais à en avoir marre de l'appeler Acacia. Il me fallait un surnom, ou j'allais péter un câble. Aca, c'était moche. Il y avait bien Cia (prononcez « Sia », sinon c'était moche aussi.), mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop. J'ai finalement opté pour Cassia. (écrit comme ça, parce que sinon, Cacia, ça faisait pas beau.). Plus qu'à voir si ça lui allait, mais je me voyais mal lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de mes surnoms débile à seulement six heures vingt cinq du matin. Alors je l'ai bouclée (ma bouche, hein. Pas Acacia.). J'ai silencieusement regroupé ma chevelure d'or (en effet, je me moque de votre geu…bouche. – Restons polis, s'il vous plait.). Je me sentais très fatiguée ce matin là. D'où cet éphémère humour de shit. Bref, je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase. J'ai donc regroupé ma chevelure d'or (vous aurez compris, il me semble.) en une queue de cheval haute. Ce qui m'allait plutôt bien, d'autant plus que j'avais les cheveux longs. En fait, je ressemblais un peu à Acacia, comme ça, mais en blonde. Ce qu'elle m'a elle-même fait remarquer alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

« Eh. C'est moi ou tu mets un point d'honneur à me plagier, espèce de petite recopieuse ?

Elle a assorti sa tirade en me lançant son oreiller sur la tête, ce à quoi j'ai répliqué en lui renvoyant le sien, puis le mien également. Elle est allée en chercher un qui gisait sur la chaise de mon bureau, et j'ai récupéré celui que j'avais laissé dans ma valise. Notre pseudo-bataille a duré ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse chuter sur son lit, morte de rire.

-Cela dit, la queue de cheval te va bien aussi.

-Merci.

C'est ce moment qu'a choisi Ada Bezarius pour se pointer dans l'embrassure de la porte, une mine surprise au visage. J'ai seulement remarqué à cet instant que la chambre était un véritable capharnaüm. Acacia avait encore son oreiller entre les mains.

-Ben ça, lâcha Ada, c'est du crêpage de chignon.

Nous avons toutes trois souri de concert. Puis on est allées petit déjeuner. Les autres nous attendaient déjà. En mangeant leurs céréales, s'entend.

-Au fait, Acacia, ça te dérange que je t'appelle Cassia ?

Elle était en train de croquer son pain au chocolat.

-Oh bah (elle marqua une pause pour avaler le morceau de viennoiserie qu'elle avait dans la bouche, puis reprit :)oui, un surnom débile de plus ou de moins, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Je lui ai envoyé un coup de coude (gentil, hein.) dans les côtes, et elle s'est esclaffée.

J'ai passé la quasi-totalité du reste de la journée à suivre les cours normalement. Le reste de la semaine aussi, d'ailleurs. Au final, vendredi arriva, et rien n'avait changé en particulier. Bon, je m'étais rapprochée des filles en général- je m'entendais particulièrement bien avec Ada et Acacia, même si ça allait avec les autres aussi. Je continuais à tenir Break au courant de ce qui se passait en lui postant régulièrement de mes nouvelles par lettres, que je remettais dans le casier de celui qui s'avérait être mon professeur de chimie- le hasard faisait bien les choses, les gens trouvaient ça pour le moins normal que j'aille poser mes devoirs en retard dans son casier ou bien que j'aille lui demander de me ré-expliquer je ne sais quelle leçon : mon niveau en physique-chimie avoisinait le Zéro Absolu. Du coup, je me demandais même si le prof ne le faisait pas exprès pour protéger ma couverture. Bon, dans un sens, ça ne changeait rien pour mes possibilités d'avenir puisqu'avec Pandora, elles m'étaient quasi-assurées. Mais quand même. C'était vexant de toujours se taper des notes en dessous de la moyenne alors que vous ne savez même pas si la note est méritée ou bien reste une des multiples conséquences de ma place à Pandora. Enfin.

Nous étions vendredi soir, donc. Et nous terminions la journée avec un cours de musique- last but not least, comme on dit. Ou pas. Le professeur, M. Noodle, fut l'un des seuls à se préoccuper de moi. Et je mesurais seulement maintenant combien j'aurais dû être reconnaissante envers les autres professeurs, qui avaient fait comme si j'avais toujours été là. Parce que c'était super gênant d'être la cible de tous les regards de la classe – non, j'exagérais, les trois quart dormaient. On avait commencé par rentrer en classe, comme pour les autres cours. On s'était assis, le prof avait fait l'appel, bref, j'étais comme invisible à ses yeux. J'ai du prendre mon courage à deux mains- je vous avais déjà parlé de ma timidité, non ?- et je suis allée lui dire qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée. Il n'a pas paru surpris, comme s'il savait qu'il y avait une nouvelle, mais qu'il l'avait momentanément oublié. Il m'a demandé mon nom-logique, m'enfin. Quand je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Melody, son air ennuyé a soudainement disparu, pour faire place à un grand sourire. C'était à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à flipper. Il a commencé à se taper la discussion avec moi, comme si il faisait ça tous les jours.

« Alors, ma petite (grr…), tu joues de quel instrument ?

–Rien, Monsieur.

– Quoi, une Melody qui ne fait pas de musique, c'est un comble… »

Je n'y avais jamais pensé, en fait. Chez les Baskerville, j'entendais parfois quelqu'un qui jouait Lacie, alors je fredonnais un peu. Des fois, je chantais, aussi. Mais non, je n'avais jamais joué de musique, même si jamais écouter les autres en jouer et que par moments, ça me faisait un peu envie. Disons que je n'avais pas eu le luxe d'apprendre.

« Vraiment, tu es sûre que tu n'arriverais pas à nous jouer quelque chose ? Vas-y, je t'en prie, le piano est à toi.

En fait, non, c'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à flipper.

-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais touché un pia…

-Allez, c'est un ordre. Obéis à ton vieux professeur et montre-nous un peu ton niveau. Tu as une partition sur le piano, si tu veux.

-Mais…

A contrecœur, je me suis assise sur le… Oh, je ne savais même pas comment ça s'appelait. Bref, l'espèce de tabouret du piano, quoi. J'ai lancé un regard paniqué vers la partition. J'avais beau reconnaitre les différentes notes sur un bout de papier, sur le piano, je n'avais aucune idée de leurs emplacements. «Là, je suis dans la m... Hum. Mal. ». J'ai posé le doigt sur une touche, au hasard. Un bruit désagréable a résonné dans la salle. Je ne voyais strictement pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre.

-Tss, tss, a murmuré le professeur. C'est pas bon tout ça. Nightray, et si tu venais montrer à ta camarade comment on est censé jouer ce morceau sans détruire les tympans de ce qui vous écoutent ?

Put*in. Non, non. Encore non. Tout, sauf ça. Non, pas ça. Par pitié. Je vais me prendre la correction de ma vie par un mec qui ne me supporte pas, qui plus est (et qui est l'héritier Nightray. Et qui est beau. HUM, bref. Abrégeons.). Quelqu'un voudrait bien venir m'achever ? Non ? Dommage. En attendant, j'aimerais vraiment m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Elliot ne dormait pas, puisqu'il s'est levé dès que le professeur l'a appelé.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui semblait affirmer tout le contraire.

Il traversa la salle d'un pas souple et pressé. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Et je le comprenais, en plus. Il est venu s'installer à côté de moi. Oui, à côté de moi. Sur la même chaise. Je vais faire un infarctus. Il a attrapé ma main – mes mains- avec les siennes. Ouais, bon, bref. J'ai rougi, violement. Non mais, je devais déjà me taper la honte devant la classe entière, et je devais être aidée par Elliot Nightray, qui me faisait rougir dès que je le voyais ? Soit ce prof n'avait pas fait exprès, et dans ce cas c'était un gros boulet, soit il avait compris et il devait avoir des élans sadiques (lui aussi.) Eh, soyons clair, par « il avait compris », j'entendais bien le fait que je ne puisse pas voir Elliot en peinture. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Enfin bref, le message était le même : n'allez pas vous faire des idées.

Il a commencé à faire glisser mes doigts sur le clavier du piano. Je me suis souvenue de la fois où on l'avait entendu, avec Acacia, le premier jour. Il jouait monstrueusement bien, comme si il avait un don. A la fin du morceau, il s'est tout simplement levé et a repris sa place, la mâchoire crispée (comme depuis qu'il avait été appelé, remarque.). J'ai lancé un regard vers le professeur, en attente d'une réaction. Il a simplement hoché la tête. J'ai imité Elliot. Une fois assise, Carla s'est tournée vers moi avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Hey, Dydy, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es rouge comme une tomate ?

-Heiin ?

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

-Ahhh, je vois. Eh ben tu vises haut...

Ha. Ha. Ha. Très, très, très drôle. Non, sérieux. Moi, amoureuse du Nightray ? Allons bon. Et puis quoi encore ?

-Ben voyons. Tu te fais des idées, ma pauvre.

-Et il semble t'appré…Hu, pardon, ne pas te détester. Enfin, pas autant qu'Ada, quoi. C'est déjà ça. Tu as un peu d'avance sur elle avec lui, pour l'instant. Mais vu qu'il… Aïeuuh, mais tu m'as fait mal, Ada !

Effectivement, Ada, n'en tenant plus, venait de l'assommer- façon de parler- avec sa flûte.

-Tais-toi un peu avec tes bêtises, Clara.

Le ton si calme qu'elle avait employée m'avait un peu surprise. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle était plus joviale, en temps normal. En même temps, je n'aurais jamais cru Acacia- Cassia, pardon- se montrer capable d'entamer une bataille d'oreillers avec moi. Comme quoi les impressions se montraient souvent trompeuses.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me fiche totalement d'Elliot. Enfin, sur le plan sentimental, quoi. J'aimerais juste qu'il arrête de me détester sous prétexte que je suis une Bezarius et lui un Nightray. Rien de plus.

Carla leva les yeux au ciel. Fin de la conversation. La fin des cours a sonné. Nous sommes toutes les trois sorties de la salle. Carla est allée retrouver d'autres amies, tandis qu'Ada m'a entrainée vers le hall, où se trouvaient déjà Acacia et Nathalie, une membre de la secte adoratrice d'Ada- hum, pardon, une de ses amies. Cette dernière a proposé d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. J'étais sur le point d'accepter- je n'avais même pas encore vu les jardins de Lutwidge, honte à moi- quand Ada a poliment décliné l'invitation, un sourire gêné aux lèvres en guise d'excuse.

- Ah, désolé, ça ne va pas être possible pour moi, j'ai un exposé d'histoire à préparer avec Melly.

Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. J'avais complètement oublié que notre professeur d'histoire nous avait demandé de réaliser un exposé sur un sujet libre qui touchait à l'histoire du royaume. Très précis, quoi. Les filles sont allées faire leur tour dehors, nous laissant seules dans le grand hall de Lutwidge.

-Désolé de te prendre du temps, s'excusa Ada, mais ce week-end, je rentre chez moi, et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de le faire ensemble, sinon le prof va encore se mettre en colère.

-Pas de problème. On va dans la salle d'étude ?

-A quoi bon ? On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, elle est forcément ouverte, à cette heure-ci.

Oui, et c'est bien là le problème. Je ne veux pas aller à la bibliothèque. Je ne veux pas, parce qu'à cette heure-ci, comme vient de me le faire si bien remarquer Ada, les deux Nightray y seront certainement. Je ne veux plus voir Elliot après ce qui s'est passé en cours de musique. D'autant plus qu'il risque certainement de penser que je fais exprès de le suivre. N'importe quoi. Oh, et il manquerait plus qu'il parle de la fois où j'ai écrit Baskerville à la place de White sur ce foutu registre à la co… Hum. Donc j'avais plus de mille raison pour ne pas aller à la bibliothèque, mais toutes trop personnelles pour êtres expliquées à Ada. Et si je m'y opposais vraiment, elle allait elle aussi se faire des idées sur ce que je pensais de cet idiot de Nightray. Ah non, je n'en avais pas besoin, merci bien. Alors j'ai lâché avec distraction :

-Ah, ouais, je suis bête.

-Pas grave, on y va.

Et on a traversé Lutwidge d'un pas lent. On trainassait un peu dans les couloirs en discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de nos goûts. J'avais quelques trucs en commun avec elle, mais sur d'autres points, j'étais son parfait opposé. En fait, on ne se ressemblait pas du tout sur le caractère, mais nous avions des goûts semblables. A commencer en matière de garçons. J'ai même réussi à apprendre qu'elle aimait un mec aux yeux vairons- j'en ai déduit que c'était sûrement le petit ami dont avait parlé Carla. Puis on est arrivée devant les portes de la bibliothèque, et j'ai vivement changé de sujet. Oui, ça me semblait pas une très bonne idée que d'arriver à côté d'Elliot (et Léo, je l'oublie toujours, le pauvre) en train de parler des genres de garçons qu'on appréciait. Manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour une pimbêche. Non madame, je me fichais de ce que pensais Monsieur Nightray, je tenais juste à garder un peu de dignité.

Nous sommes donc entrées dans la bibliothèque en débattant sur le sujet de notre futur exposé. Ce qui ne faisait pas très naturel à mon goût, mais tant pis. J'avais pris le premier truc qui m'était passé par l'esprit. Ada voulait traiter de la naissance de la Sainte Brigitte ; moi, de la période post Sablier. Elle argumentait sur les bénéfices de son sujet quand j'ai remarqué Léo qui travaillait seul sur un des bureaux, dans le coin à droite. Elliot ne devait pas être très loin. Allons bon. Ada a posé son sac sur la table voisine à la sienne. J'ai failli faire un infarctus. Deuxième fois de la journée, tiens. Puis elle s'est enfoncée dans les rayons de la bibliothèque à pas pressés. Au passage, j'ai failli rentrer dans Elliot qui a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant. Mais plus comme s'il était étonné de me trouver ici que s'il en avait plus que marre de me voir. Une sorte de mélange des deux en fait. Mais ceci n'est qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai finalement rejoint Ada, tout en imaginant la tête que ferait Elliot quand il verrait le sac d'Ada et comprendrait implicitement que j'étais avec elle. Je préférais ne pas y penser, en fait. Ma noble amie a secoué un gros livre en cuir bleu sous ma tête pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Houhou, Melly, il y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

-Oups, pardon, ai-je débité en soupesant le bouquin, lequel était très lourd. « La tragédie de Sablier » ? Je croyais que tu voulais la naissance de la Sainte Brigitte ?

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle, mais on aura plus de choses à dire sur la Tragédie. Et puis c'est plus récent !

NON. Non, non et non. Ça me rappelait trop les Baskerville. Non. Je ne voulais pas faire un exposé sur ce massacre. Un jour, Lotti m'avait avoué avoir tué plein de gens, ce jour là. Des millions. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais oublier. J'aurais voulu, plutôt. Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça, tristement. Sauf que je n'allais pas me laisser faire là-dessus. J'aller résister. Ou attendre que le beau prince charmant vienne à mon secours. Même si ce dernier n'est qu'un concept publicitaire destiné à faire des gens des vieilles filles. Huch.

-Mouais, mais c'est pas très original.

-C'est un des sujets favoris du prof, tu sais ?

-Et puis Melody doit bien s'y connaître, non ?

Je me suis vivement retournée, pour découvrir Elliot, négligemment adossé à une étagère. Non, je ne dirais pas ce que je pense. Je ne le dirais pas. Je ne le dirais p… Ah mon Dieu, ce qu'il est beau ! Huuum, je ne l'ai pas dit, hein. Sauf que s'il disait un mot de plus, je serais très mal. Bref, Ada a semblée intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Elliot ?

-Je t'ai pas déjà demandé de ne pas prononcer mon nom comme ça, Ada Bezarius ?

Il foudroya mon amie du regard, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur moi.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de dire ça comme ça…

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui foutre un coup de pied, là, maintenant ? Ah, oui, je ne dois pas abîmer son joli minois. Enfin, officiellement, c'est parce que ça paraîtrait suspect. Et que Break me tuerait.

-Enfin, en tout cas, vous devriez trouver un autre sujet, un groupe a déjà pris la Tragédie, conclut-il en nous laissant seules.

Ada se retourna vers moi.

-Dommage, murmura-t-elle.

J'en étais encore à remercie mentalement Elliot. Le prince charmant (enfin, ce dernier adjectif restait à voir) était passé, finalement. Il venait de me sauver la vie. Ça faisait déjà deux fois, maintenant. J'ai pris un air tout triste. Hihihi.

-Ouais. On prend quoi, alors ?

Elle m'a lancé un sourire enfantin.

-La naissance de la Sainte Brigitte ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré en même temps. Synchronisation parfaite.

-Bon, si tu veux…

Le soir même, nous avions récupéré assez d'informations pour considérer l'exposé comme bouclé. Ada m'a promis qu'elle jetterait un œil chez elle, si elle trouvait d'autres informations dans sa propre bibliothèque- l'avantage d'être une Bezarius. Que dis-je, l'un des avantages.

Pendant nos recherches à la bibliothèque, nous avions –j'avais ?- eu la chance de ne pas retomber sur Elliot, la salle étant largement assez grande pour que quatre élèves s'y promenant puissent ne pas se tomber dessus. Sauf qu'Ada parlait naturellement fort, ce qui devait réduire mes chances de passer inaperçue. Elle a quitté la pièce à dix neuf heure tapantes, s'excusant gentiment parce qu'il restait un passage à recopier alors qu'elle devait rentrez chez elle. Je lui ai assuré que ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais je pensais qu'Elliot et Léo étaient déjà partis. Sauf que, je n'ai remarqué qu'à l'instant où Ada à claqué la lourde porte de bois de la bibliothèque que leurs sacs étaient encore là. Et que par conséquent, eux aussi. Je n'en étais pas arrivée à la moitié du texte que je recopiais que j'ai entendu Elliot s'approcher. J'ai tout rangé et j'ai quitté la bibliothèque juste avant qu'il n'arrive à portée de vue. Timing parfait. Je me suis dit que je terminerai ça dans le week-end. Je me suis enfermée dans ma.. Notre chambre, à Acacia et moi. Cassia n'y était pas. Je me suis sentie un peu seule. J'ai attrapé un livre et je me suis effondrée sur mon lit. J'aurais bien aimé rejoindre les filles, mais si elles n'étaient pas au réfectoire, j'aurais eu l'air idiote, alors je suis restée dans ma chambre. J'en étais très précisément à la 489ème page de « Holy Knight » quand la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte en trombe sur Nathalie.

-Melody ?

J'ai quitté mon bouquin du regard.

-Mhh ?

-Ah, tu es là ! On pensait que tu étais encore avec Ada à la bibliothèque, mais on ne vous a pas trouvées. En fait, on te cherchait parce que ta famille vient de se pointer à l'accueil. Apparemment, ils veulent que tu passes le week-end avec eux.

-Oh, super. (J'avais prononcé ce mot sur un ton plat, quasi ironique.) Désolé de vous avoir fait courir dans l'université. Et merci aussi.

-Pas grave, on n'aurait pas du te laisser seule. Bon, alors bon week-end !

-Merci, toi aussi. »

Elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, sans Ada, les deux jours à venir auraient sûrement étés ennuyeux à en mourir. Même si je savais très bien que tout le monde ne m'adorait pas chez les White, peut être que Break serait là. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais pressée d'être en bas. Alors, qu'est-ce que je prenais ? J'ai attrapé un sac de voyage, où j'ai fourré mon livre, deux tenues, plus une de jour, et tous les sous vêtements qui allaient avec. Plus un crayon à papier. Dans ma hâte, j'ai failli oublier mes affaires de cours. Enfin, j'ai bouclé mon sac et je l'ai lancé sur mon épaule. J'ai descendu les escaliers à une vitesse moyenne. Je ne tenais pas à me faire remarquer, mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps non plus. Une fois à la sortie du lycée, j'ai remarqué la carriole des White. Tandis que leur cocher me saluait de la main, je suis grimpée à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, elle était vide. J'étais un peu déçue. Je m'attendais vraiment à trouver Break. Ou Sharon. Ou un quelconque membre de Pandora, mais qui se préoccupe un peu de moi. Et visiblement, ils avaient d'autres soucis en tête. Bah, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient peut être un peu autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une gamine de seize ans qui rentre pour la première fois à l'école dans une universités pour nobles, enfants de ducs et autres gosses de riches. J'ai interpellé le cocher, quand même.

« Terence ?

-Oui, Mademoiselle ?

-Roh, je t'en supplie, ne m'appelle pas Mademoiselle quand il n'y a personne. Je hais ça.

-Très bien, Mademoi… Euh.

-Tss. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre ?

-Ils étaient tous très occupés, Made.. Hm.

-Oh.

J'étais vexée. Dans un sens, ils avaient pris la peine de me faire venir passer le week-end avec eux, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi plus que ça.

-Et, tu sais s'il y a une raison particulière à ma venue au Manoir ?

-Non, Mademoiselle. Désolé.

-Pas grave. »

Je me suis assise sur le siège en velours rouge. Si, si. Avec les dorures, en vrai or, sur le côté. D'habitude, ils ne prenaient pas cette voiture quand je sortais. Etrange. Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir des White s'est déroulé en silence. Plutôt logique, puisque j'étais seule dans la voiture. M'enfin. Quand j'ai enfin pu apercevoir le Manoir se dresser au dessus de la cime des arbres, j'ai poussé un soupir de satisfaction. Le voyage durait une bonne heure, et j'étais assez fatiguée.

Comme à chaque fois que je voyais le Manoir, je devais me retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise et d'émerveillement. Les White avaient beau n'être que de « petits » nobles, de second rang, ils avaient une demeure des plus imposantes. A commencer par ses jardins, mais aussi par la richesse architecturale du bâtiment. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je m'étais demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler les résidences des familles Ducales, si de simple nobles comme les White avaient un Manoir pareil. Mais la vérité était plutôt qu'ils attachaient une trop grande importance au qu'en dira-t-on.

J'ai suivi le cocher jusqu'au grand Hall d'entrée, lequel était éclairé par une lumière tamisée qui filtrait du dehors par un grand vitrail aux couleurs pâles, un peu pastel. J'ai déposé mon sac à mes pieds, tandis que Terence m'informa qu'il allait demander ce qu'il devait faire de moi. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas tourné comme ça, mais le sens était le même, quoi. Je me suis tournée pour regarder la série de portraits qui ornaient le mur. Tous des descendants de la famille, qui se ressemblaient pour la plupart comme des gouttes d'eau. Le dernier tableau représentait Lena et Cole White, lesquels étaient mes parents adoptifs. Que je n'arriverais certainement jamais à considérer comme mes parents. Terence est revenu.

« Je vous prie de me suivre, Mademoiselle.

Il m'a entrainée à travers le Manoir et ses couloirs lumineux. Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte qui menait à une salle où je n'avais jamais encore eu l'occasion de rentrer. La salle de réunion, il me semblait. La porte s'est ouverte sur Lena White, qui attendait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, en sirotant son thé.

-Ah, Melody, te voilà. Viens, assieds-toi.

Je me suis exécutée avec grâce- si, si, je suis sérieuse. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, comme toujours quand je venais ici. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi chez les White.

-J'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu à Lutwidge pour ce week-end. Nous avons préparé ta venue au dernier moment, mais nous avons pensé que ce serait bien que tu nous tiennes au courant des nouveautés là bas.

Ouais, ouais. En gros, ils m'avaient complètement oubliée et voulaient tenter de rattraper le coup. Et puis je tenais déjà quelqu'un au courant, c'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas mis dans la confidence parce qu'ils n'étaient pas jugés comme personnes de confiances. Ou bien qu'ils ne prenaient pas de mes nouvelles. Ou bien qu'ils en prenaient, mais qu'ils pensaient que je leur cachais des choses. Superbe, dites donc. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle a poursuivi :

-De vive voix, s'entend, puisque je sais que tu corresponds avec Break par courrier, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir d'autres choses à dire, que tu aurais oublié de citer.

Allons bon. C'était moi ou elle me traitait de menteuse ? Par-fait. Je regrettais qu'ils ne m'aient pas laissée croupir dans ma chambre, à Lutwidge.

-On va faire venir quelqu'un de Pandora en qui tu aie confiance dans les jours à venir. Je veux que tu te montres efficace, Melody.

Ne fais pas honte à ta famille adoptive, Melody. Ne fais pas ci, Melody. Ne fais pas ça, Melody. Ils me tapaient sur le système. Plus que tout. Et même, c'était quoi, ce qu'elle venait de me dire ? Elle avait clairement sous entendu qu'elle était en train de me manipuler pour l'honneur de leur famille débile. Non mais oh.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas parvenir à détester Lena. Parce qu'elle était la seule des White à me considérer comme sa vraie fille, ou quelque chose qui en approchait. Parce qu'elle arrivait même à se faire du soucis pour moi, parfois. Oui, bon, c'était rare, mais quand même. Les autres ne se souvenaient pas tous de mon prénom, pour vous donner une idée de ma côte de popularité chez les White.

-Très bien, merci.

-De rien, Melody. Ah, et tu as ta chambre, mais si tu préfères prendre celle d'Isabelle qui est plus grande, tu peux. Le repas sera servi à vingt heures dans la salle habituelle.

Holà. Non, merci bien. Isabelle est la pire peste que je connaisse. Lui piquer sa chambre relèverait du suicide, d'autant plus que j'aimerais éviter d'aggraver les problèmes. Même si je sais que la proposition de Lena se voulait gentille.

-Merci, je tâcherais d'être à l'heure. Et je vais plutôt garder ma chambre.

-Bien. Si tu as le moindre problème, je t'en prie.

-Avec plaisir. »

J'ai tourné le dos et quitté la pièce à pas pressés. J'ai grimpé l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Mes affaires étaient déjà installées dans la chambre. Je me suis écroulée sur le lit à baldaquin. Cet endroit me rappelait tellement de choses. Mon arrivée à Pandora. Quand on m'avait annoncé que j'allais aller étudier à Lutwidge. Le jour où j'y avais emménagé. Oui, le jour où j'étais arrivée chez les White…

_C'était une journée pluvieuse de milieu d'année. A cette époque, je logeais encore dans les locaux de Pandora. Alors que je me reposais, Break est venu me dire qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. J'étais soulagée, et je redoutais ce qui allait suivre à la fois. Nous nous sommes installés dans les jardins du quartier général. Il a commencé par me parler du genre de famille qu'il avait recherché-une famille en lien et fidèle à Pandora, sûre, et dont la noblesse et la richesse étaient suffisantes pour justifier mon entrée à Lutwidge. Il m'a expliqué qu'au début, il n'en avait trouvé qu'une, mais où était déjà placé en adoption un membre de Pandora, lequel étudiait également à Lutwidge. Alors il est allé trouver ailleurs, et a ses recherches on porté leurs fruits peu de temps après. Les White, une noble famille dont le fils, lequel n'était autre que Cole White, avait un jour nécessité l'aide de Pandora quant à une série de meurtres. Break m'a raconté qu'il avait ce jour-là échappé à la mort, et que depuis, en plus de vouer une reconnaissance sans bornes à l'agent en mission qui l'avait sauvé, il avait une dette envers Pandora. Les autorités de l'organisation avaient hésité, puisqu'en dépit de la non appartenance de C. White à Pandora, certains doutaient de sa fidélité, mais les mois ayant passé sans qu'une autre alternative soit trouvée, ils s'étaient résolus à me placer chez les White. Bien entendu, Cole White n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle. Il a fallu nombre d'arguments et un sacré bout de temps pour qu'il accepte- qu'il m'accepte. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne me sentais pas à ma place au Manoir. D'autant plus que C. White n'ayant pas eu la décence de trouver une excuse réaliste et crédible à mon arrivée soudaine et inattendue, les enfants White n'ont jamais eu confiance en moi pour la plupart. Break a terminé son monologue en m'annonçant que j'emménageais chez ces parfaits inconnus dès le lendemain. J'ai hurlé. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il me les avait décrits de façon grossière, vulgaire. Il m'avait formatée à les détester avant même de les rencontrer, à me méfier d'eux. Au fond, il avait raison de me préparer au pire, mais je lui en ai voulu, sur le moment. J'avais presque envie de pleurer, comme ça. C'était nul, ma seule raison n'en était pas une, mais je lui en voulais parce qu'il m'abandonnait aux mains de ces personnes qui me haïssaient d'avance. Je lui en voulais, je lui en voulais encore, et encore. J'avais confiance en lui, et c'était comme ça qu'il me remerciait ? Je connaissais sa vision des choses, ses idées, comme quoi l'amitié n'était qu'une illusion, que la seule chose qu'il restait à faire, c'était de s'utiliser à double sens. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Cole White. Sauf que je n'étais pas d'accord. Je n'avais rien demandé…_

… _Je voulais juste être normale._

_Mais n'étais ce pas déjà trop ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello hello ! Voici le chapitre deux :D

Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est super gentil :3  
Les Melody vaincront !

**Disclaimer :** Melody, Cassie et la famille White m'appartiennent, mais c'est tout .w. Le reste est a Jun Mochizuki ^^

Bonne lecture !

-Chapitre 2-

Le soir venu, je me suis rendue à la salle où était habituellement servi le dîner vêtue d'une simple robe dont la couleur pâle oscillait entre le rose clair et le saumon. Je l'avais assortie d'une paire de ballerines d'une teinte semblable, quoi que légèrement plus claire. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de prendre garde à la façon dont je m'habillais, avant. Mais Isabelle White m'avait clairement fait signifier à mon arrivée au Manoir que ça n'allait pas pouvoir continuer. Et pas de la façon la plus diplomatique qui soit, d'ailleurs.

J'ai toqué trois coups légers sur l'imposante porte de la salle de dîner, et un des nombreux- mais pas innombrables non plus- domestiques est venu m'ouvrir, tout de noir vêtu. On avait beau dire, c'était assez déprimant tout ce noir.

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Je me suis docilement exécutée. J'avais appris que chez les White, ça ne servait à rien de résister. Ils étaient encore plus têtus que moi. J'avais vite perdu espoir, et ça avait mis un coup à mon ego. Je considérais encore qu'être bornée était une force, à l'époque. D'ailleurs, je le pensais encore ce jour-là, puisque c'était à l'évidence cette force qui avait permit aux White de me soumettre à leurs ordres et demandes. Le majordome m'a montré une chaise- que dis-je, un fauteuil orné de je ne sais quel matériau précieux et certainement très couteux- placée entre les places respectives d'Isabelle White, à ma droite, et de son demi-frère Ethan, à ma gauche. J'étais partagée entre l'appréhension de passer une soirée à côté d'Isabelle et le soulagement que je ressentais en sachant qu'Ethan serait également présent. Comme j'ai déjà du le dire, les White ne m'aimaient pas tous, mais cela laissait sous entendre que certains d'entre eux faisaient exception à la règle. Je pensais en particulier à Lena et Ethan White. Lena parce que, peut être l'aviez-vous déjà remarqué, elle m'affectionnait quand même un tout petit peu, et l'unique raison de la sévérité dont elle faisait preuve envers moi était qu'elle me considérait comme sa fille. Du moins c'était comme ça que je l'avais interprété. D'autant plus qu'elle était bien une des seules à s'inquiéter pour moi, et s'intéresser à moi. Et Ethan parce que... Je le considérais comme un frère, tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas de raison à proprement parler. Ou alors, on pouvait considérer qu'il y avait des milliers de raisons. Parce qu'il avait été le premier à venir me parler à mon arrivée. Parce qu'il était franc avec moi. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur les raisons de ma venue à partir du moment où j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, contrairement aux autres. Et pour ce qu'il était, aussi. Parce qu'en plus, il avait une personnalité unique. Amical, fidèle, mais surtout plein d'humour. Un peu sarcastique sur les bords, mais l'étant aussi (sarcastique, s'entend), je n'avais rien à redire. En réalité, son seul défaut notable était de s'entendre avec Isabelle. Enfin, il ne faisait pas que s'entendre avec elle. Il était grave dingue d'elle. Moi, jalouse ? Pas du tout. Enfin, pas comme ça, quoi. Sauf qu'à cause d'Isabelle, il passait moins de temps avec moi. Et la plupart de ce temps servait à me faire son éloge. Isabelle patati, Isabelle patata. Je mourrais d'ennui, dans ces moments là, alors que les discussions que je pouvais avoir avec lui chez les White étaient comme une drogue pour moi. Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Ethan était mon frère. POINT. C'était juste la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler comme à un humain normal et doué de parole, ici. Je me voyais mal discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec Lena. Autrement, il y avait d'autres membres de la famille avec qui j'aurais pu bien m'entendre, mais le temps, l'envie, et je ne sais quels autres facteurs manquaient. Par exemple, il y avait l'adorable Cassie White, petite sœur d'Isabelle, bien qu'étant son parfait contraire. Sauf qu'elle était si timide qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant dès qu'elle me voyait. Je faisais si peur que ça ? Puis la sœur (vraie sœur, cette fois) d'Ethan, Sonia, qui ne passait que très rarement au manoir car elle était le plus souvent en déplacement pour son travail. Les autres, ou je ne m'entendais pas avec eux, comme par exemple Isabelle (laquelle était, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ma bête noire), ou je ne les voyais pas assez souvent pour m'être faite une opinion. C'était le cas de Cole White, qui agissait en chef de famille occupé. Bon, vu que j'étais très susceptible, avouons-le, ça m'avait vexée de voir qu'il m'ignorait totalement et je m'étais faite de lui une opinion plus ou moins négative. Mais je n'avais en réalité rien de particulier contre lui.

J'ai délicatement tiré le fauteuil pour m'y installer, sous le regard amusé d'Ethan et celui, méprisant, d'Isabelle.

-Bien le bonjour, m'a lancé cette dernière sur un ton qui démontrait bien qu'elle pensait tout le contraire.

Ethan m'a souri avec franchise- tiens, pendant que j'y pensais, j'ai ajouté à la liste de ses qualités qu'il était franchement craquant- avant de me saluer :

-Hey, la nouvelle recrue. (Il avait pour habitude de m'appeler comme ça dès qu'il me taquinait. Soit les trois quarts du temps, en fait.). Alors, c'est comment l'école chez les bourges ?

J'ai tenté un mélange des deux formules- ou plutôt le juste milieu, parce que « Bien le hey », ça n'a pas grand style.

-Salut. Oui, c'est bien. Les gens sont sympas.

Non, je n'avais caché aucun sous entendu grossier dans ma phrase envers les White, Isabelle en particulier. Je n'ai pas développé. Si Ethan était intéressé, on en parlerait ensemble plus tard, mais je n'avais pas envie de donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule occasion de se moquer de moi à Isabelle. Elle trouvait toujours son mot à dire quand je parlais un peu de moi. C'était assez lourd, surtout venant d'une fille prétentieuse qui n'arrêtait pas de la ramener.

-Ah, super, continua Ethan, loin d'en avoir fini avec moi. La bouffe ?

-Géniale. Pas autant qu'ici, mais ça s'en approche.

-Surveillez votre langage, les deux clowns.

Si votre QI est supérieur ou égal à celui de la moyenne humaine, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à deviner qui a prononcé cette réplique. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien là d'Isabelle. Quelle surprise. Ethan a de nouveau souri. Il souriait presque tout le temps.

-Zen, Isa.

« Isa », visiblement irritée d'être ainsi surnommée, a levé les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'est entré dans la pièce Cole White, Lena accrochée à son bras, tous les deux droits comme deux statues de pierre. Ils étaient habillés majestueusement. Tout le monde s'est tu. Il y a eu un long silence dans la salle, comme un blanc. Cole l'a rompu d'un geste de la main, et les conversations ont repris, bien que tous les yeux soient restés rivés sur le maître de maison et sa femme rayonnante. Le repas s'est poursuivi dans cette joyeuse ambiance animée de part et d'autre par les discussions des convives. J'ai passé la soirée à discuter avec Ethan, mais j'ai également réussi à échanger trois phrases –même plus, d'ailleurs- avec Isabelle. Si, si. Et trois phrases amicales, en plus. Du moins, elles n'étaient chargées d'aucun reproche c'était déjà ça.

Quand tout le monde a commencé à quitter la salle, il était vingt et une heure trente cinq. Isabelle, Ethan et moi en étions à boire notre thé. Ethan est parti le premier, prétextant qu'il aurait à se lever tôt le lendemain- secrètement, j'espérais avoir une occasion de discuter avec lui au plus vite, mais jamais je ne l'aurais avoué devant Isabelle. Puis au bout de cinq minutes de silence, ne sachant que se dire, cette dernière a finalement craqué et m'a quittée sur un « bonne soirée » crispé. Je suis finalement sortie quelques secondes après elle, histoire d'être sûre de ne pas risquer de lui tomber dessus dans les couloirs. Une fois ma chambre regagnée, j'ai attendu, au cas où Ethan viendrait. De toute façon, il avait lui-même avoué qu'il devait dormir…Je me suis déshabillée, et j'ai enfilée une chemise de nuit rouge rubis. Je me suis glissée sous ma couette et j'ai repris ma lecture de Holy Knight. A vingt trois heures passées, j'ai enfin trouvé le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me suis éveillée vers dix heures. J'ai descendu le grand escalier de marbre qui menait au buffet où se tenait le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais je voulais quand même avaler quelque chose. J'en avais presque oublié les événements de la soirée. Presque. J'ai salué de la main les domestiques présents dans la salle, je me suis servie un vers de jus d'orange et j'ai attrapé un pain au chocolat, puis j'ai rejoint la petite Cassie à une table, ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de trop la déranger, pour une fois. C'était une petite fille d'environ dix ans, qui serrait une vieille peluche usée sous son bras droit, et un gros livre avec une reliure en cuir était posé à côté de son plateau. Ses cheveux blonds platine en baitaille et ses yeux bleus rougis par la fatigue traduisaient un évident manque de sommeil. Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Mais à vraiment la regarder, elle n'était pas tellement à plaindre que ça. Chez les White, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait-jouets, nourriture, ect. Sauf de l'attention, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle apprécie. Qu'une fillette soit aussi solitaire et isolée à son âge, c'était assez surprenant. D'autant plus que ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer avec les années. Mais la solitude était elle vraiment un défaut ? Non, ce n'était ni une qualité, ni un défaut. Juste un trait de caractère, comme ça, qui varie selon les points de vue. En fait, cette gamine me faisait un peu penser à Elliot Nightray. Le côté timide de Cassie en moins, mais autrement, le même air indifférent, la même passion pour la lecture- Cassie se promenait avec un énorme bouquin en cuir et Elliot et son valet passaient tout leur temps à la bibliothèque de Lutwidge-, le même choix de la solitude. Ou plutôt de la quasi-solitude, puisque Cassie passait son temps entourée de domestiques qu'elle rejetait, et qu'Elliot était toujours acompagné par Léo. Oui, ils avaient pas mal de points communs. Sauf que Cassie avait en plus un défaut et une qualité. Sa timidité, et son sourire pour qui savait le mériter. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que je fasse partie de l'élite, puisqu'au lieu de me repousser, elle m'offre un de ses sourires de petite fille candide. Je choisis de faire de même.

« Salut, Cassie. Ça va ?

La petite a hoché la tête, agitant de la sorte sa frange claire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je n'allais pas me mettre à lui raconter ma vie. Et si je commencais à lui poser plein de questions, elle allait s'éloigner. Voir partir en courant. Ce que je souhaitais à tout prix éviter. J'étais déjà seule à cause du départ d'Ethan- inutile de laisser s'enfuir Cassie également. Elle n'avait peut être que dix ans (ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait, m'enfin.), mais je ressentais une certaine affection pour cette gamine. Aussi timide et lumineuse que moi. Aussi associable et passionée de lecture qu'Elliot. Si on avait une fille, elle lui ressemblerait sûrment.

Hein ? Attendez, attendez. STOP. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire, là ? Aha. Si on avait une fille. Avec Elliot. Qui me déteste. Que j'évite à tout prix de croiser pour éviter de me faire réduire en bouillie. Aha. Aha. Aha.L'ironie du sort. Bref. Reprenons (puisque j'avais dit stop, il fallait que je donne le feu vert à l'histoire pour qu'elle continue. N'est-ce pas ? Ah, non, vous vous fichiez de mon feu vert ? Eh bien tant pis. Feu vert quand même.)

Donc. Cassie était en train de découper délicatement ses pancakes au sirop d'érable, tandis que je sirotais avec langueur mon jus de fruit. Le tout dans le cadre le plus calme et lumineux que possible, j'ai nommé la salle du buffet du Manoir White. La lumière filtrait par d'imposantes vitres complètements transparentes. D'autant plus que Cassie et moi exeptées, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle, si ce n'était deux ou trois domestiques qui nettoyaient silencieusement les tables. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur mon pain au chocolat, de peur de déranger Cassie.

-Dis, tu peux me regarder, ça ne me tuera pas, tu sais.

J'ai relevé la tête avec un sentiment de surprise mal dissimulé. Cassie, qui avait dit tout ça d'une traite, avec une voix assurée et souriante, éclata d'un rire crystalin.

-Eh oui, continua-t-elle, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas muette. C'est juste que j'aime pas les gens, en général.

Je lui ai souri. Je la comprenais tellement. Et puis j'étais assez contente. Son «_en général »_ laissait clairement sous entendre que je faisais exception à la régle. Ce qui était plutôt agréable à savoir. Le plus paradoxal, c'était qu'on venait d'inverser les rôles. Je ne voyais plus rien à dire. C'était elle qui menait la conversation avec une habileté innatendue.

-Au fait, je suis au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

J'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Je n'avais rien fait d'autre que lire. Mince, c'était quoi cette histoire ?

-Quoi ?

Elle a tourné sa petite tête blonde dans la pièce, vérifier que personne n'était susceptible de nous entendre.

-Hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin d'ailleurs… Quand tu as fouillé le bureau de Cole.

-Heiiiin ?

Elle a souri d'un air coupable.

-La porte était ouverte. Ma chambre est en face du bureau, et ma porte aussi était ouverte.

-Je… Je t'assure, Cassie, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh… J'ai du mal voir, désolé.

-Pas de soucis, lui ai-je répondu.

Je me suis levée en souriant, le regard tourné vers le soleil. Comme un tournesol. Je recherchais le soleil, la bonne humeur. Et je dégagais moi aussi de la bonne humeur. J'ai rejoint ma chambre, où j'ai trouvé un mot manuscrit de la main d'un des domestiques- François, je crois- qui me disait que j'avais rendez-vous à onze heures dans l'orangeraie avec un membre de Pandora pour faire le point sur ma première semaine à Lutwidge. Ce qui m'a laissé penser que le domestique devait être au courant de l'existance de Pandora, voir en être lui-même mebre. Il me restait encore des choses à apprendre, apparement. J'ai regardé l'heure sur l'horloge de la chambre. Dix heures quarente sept. J'ai enfilé une autre tenue, plus confortable et plus sobre, et j'ai brossé mes cheveux. Puis je suis descendue à l'orangeraie. C'était une grande pièce, baignée par une lumière vive. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. J'ai repéré une femme de Pandora dont j'avais oublié le nom, assise non loin de là, une tasse de thé à la main. Je lui ai serré la main, et je me suis installée à côté d'elle. Elle m'a tendu une autre tasse. J'avais bien fait de ne pas déjeuner grand-chose, d'autant plus qu'elle a également rapproché de ma main une boîte de biscuits sucrés dont l'odeur me mettait l'eau à la bouche. J'étais quand même un peu déçue que Break ne soit pas venu en personne. Il devait avoir autre chose à faire. Tant pis.

« Bonjour, Melody. Peut être que tu te souviens de moi, je suis Anne Lake.

J'ai hoché la tête. Oui, je me souvenais à peu près d'elle. Je l'aivais déjà croisée une ou deux fois dans les couloirs du quartier général. C'était une adulte d'âge moyen –elle devait approcher la quarantaine- aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Elle était assez petite et fine.

-Les autres membres étant tous occupés, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse d'avance si tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été contactée hier soir, au dernier moment.

-Non, aucun soucis. Je suppose que vous avez plus ou moins le gros de l'histoire grâce aux lettres ?

-Oui, en effet. Mais rassure-toi, Break ne nous lit pas ton courrier. Il nous a juste retranscrit les détails. Si je me souviens bien, tu as donc intégré facilement le cercle d'amies proches d'Ada Bezarius, tu t'es rapprochée de Nathalie Walker, qui reste une noble, bien que de rang inférieur à celui des familles Ducales. Ah, et j'oublie. Tu as également rencontré Elliot Nightray. Même si on ne peut pas dire que le courant soi passé entre vous deux.

J'ai aquiescé. Elle a continué à me poser des questions pendant dix minutes, puis elle en est passé aux recommandations et à mes futurs objectifs- me débrouiller pour rester amie avec Ada, surveiller un peu qu'il n'y ait pas de contractants illégaux chez les gens que je fréquentais (j'ai pensé que ça allait être difficile), etc, etc. Une demi heure plus tard, elle a pris congé. J'ai rejoint la salle de déjeuner, mais elle était encore vide. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis sortie dans les jardins du Manoir. Ils étaient immenses. J'aurais facilement pu me perdre, si je ne m'y étais pas promenée si souvent. Cela m'était d'ailleurs arrivé deux fois, au début. Mais Ethan m'avait toujours retrouvée, et on était rentrés au manoir en riant, comme deux amis. Des amis. C'était ce qu'on avait toujours été, après tout. J'avais encore des remords pour ce qui s'était passé hier. Si je m'étais dégagée, peut être qu'on aurait pu redevenir amis, comme avant. Quoi que. Peut être, peut être pas. Mais ça aurait valu la peine d'être tenté, puisque je savais maintenant qu'il allait tout faire pour m'éviter comme la peste. Tant pis pour moi. J'avais été idiote et j'en assumais les conséquences. Même si il y était largement pour quelque chose. J'ai hummé l'air frais du jardin. L'odeur des fleurs se mellait à celle d'un oranger. J'ai apperçu Isabelle me lancer un regard méprisant, du fond des jardins.

J'ai secoué la tête avec une indifférence non dissimulée. On était samedi midi. Je ne voulais pas passer mon week end ici. Je savais également que je ne voulais pas non plus aller en ville-pas toute seule. C'était amusant seulement avec des amis. Chose que je n'avais pas, pas ici du moins. Quoi que, Cassie était bien une amie, non ? Enfin, plus ou moins. Une idée a germée dans mon esprit. C'était quitte ou double, mais le principe me plaisait. Je suis retourner dans le Manoir, et je me suis rendue à la chambre de Cassie. Je ne savais pas tout à fait où elle était, mais elle m'avait le matin-même confié que sa chambre se situait en face de la mienne. Je l'ai finalement trouvée sans difficulté. J'ai toqué trois petits coups. Toc. Toc. Toc. Cassie est venue m'ouvrir, l'air étonnée.

-Melody ?

-Coucou, Cassie. Tu voudrais venir faire un tour en ville avec moi ?

Elle m'a contemplée pendant quelques secondes, qui m'ont semblé durer une éternité. Elle sembait assez surprise. Je me suis maudite moi-même. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens il y avait à peine deux heures, et je tentais de la conduire dans l'un des endroits les plus peuplés du monde : une ville. Et quelle ville Réveil, la capitale ! J'avais peur d'avoir brisé les bases de notre amitié toute neuve. Pourtant, à ma grande joie, elle m'a répondu, sur un ton neutre :

-Oh, si tu veux. J'avais justement besoin de faire quelques courses.

Elle m'a ensuite demandé d'attendre cinq minutes qu'elle se change- elle était encore en pyjama. Puis nous nous sommes rendues aux écuries. Alors que j'allais apeller un cocher, elle m'a retenue.

-Et pourquoi on ne monterait pas nous même les chevaux ? Il y a des selles, là bas !

J'ai été légerement déconcertée. Je n'étais jamais montée à cheval. Pour moi, il était un animal dont la seule utilité était de tirer les carrioles. Rien de plus. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça de voir qu'une fois de plus, le point de vue de Cassie était totalement divergent du mien. Quoi que bien plus interressant.

-Je…Oh, si tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation, alors…

-Moi non plus. Mais j'ai déjà vu des gens en faire.

J'étais intriguée.

-Qui ça ?

Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je n'ai pas insisté, je savais que ça aurait été inutile. Après tout, Cassie ne serait pas Cassie si elle répondait à toutes mes questions. J'admirais la liberté qui émanait de cette fillette. D'une part elle était autonome-pas besoin de domestiques, pas besoin d'affection, pas besoin de cocher, etc. Et de l'autre, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et personne ne songeait à la remettre en cause pour. Au manoir, quand elle ne parlait pas, on lui trouvait toujours des excuses. « Elle n'est pas très sociable. » Les gens ne lui en voulaient pas, ou du moins ils ne le montraient pas ouvertement, et elle pouvait faire sa vie tranquille et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des deux mondes. Cette fillette n'étais peut être pas parfaite, mais je la trouvais incroyablement mature sur certains points. Perspicace, aussi. Elle a sorti d'un box un cheval noir et grand, qu'elle menait grâce à son…harnais ? N'ayant jamais fait de cheval, en bonne petite noble, j'ignorais le nom de cet objet. Elle m'a tendu la sangle-je m'étais décidée à la nommer ainsi- d'une main, et de l'autre elle a posé la selle du cheval sur son dos. Elle ensuite allée se chercher une monture- une copie parfaite de celle qu'elle m'avait dégotée, mais en plus petite. Elle m'a souri et m'a lancé :

-La tienne s'appele Lumière. Assez paradoxal pour un cheval noir, non ?

-En effet, me suis-je esclaffée. Comment tu le sais ?

-C'était marqué sur son boxe. La mienne, c'est Lila.

Nous nous sommes mises en selle. Ç'a été assez laborieux, mais nous y sommes finalement arrivées. Cassie, qui connassait le chemin pour aller en ville par la forêt-elle m'a expliqué qu'il lui arrivait de s'y rendre, quand elle avait besoin de se sentir loin de sa famille- a mené la marche. Assise, bien droite sur Lumière, je me tenais à côté d'elle. Le vent carressait mes cheveux, soufflait dans mes oreilles, me procurait une sensation de bien être inespéré. Quand, au bout d'une heure de chevauchée, nous sommes arrivées en vue de Réveil, nous sommes descendues de nos montures et nous les avons cachées dans les sous bois, avec à disposition de l'eau et des baies commestibles pour elles. Cassie carressa une dernière fois l'encolure de Lila avec affection. J'ai lancé une pichnette sur la joue de Lumière, qui a frotté son museau contre ma main. Puis nous sommes parties à pied pour effectuer les quelques centaines de mètres qui nous séparaient de la Réveil. Une dizaine de minutes seulement plus tard, nous étions en plein centre ville.

-J'ai rarement vu autant de monde, soupira Cassie.

-Pareil. C'est la capitale, en même temps.

-Mh. Dommage qu'on ait pas eu de ville plus petite à portée. Remarque, c'est aussi ici qu'on a la plus grande librairie du pays.

J'ai souri. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonais pas venant d'elle ?

-Bon, je sais pas toi, mais je compte pas passer mon temps à me faire marcher sur les pieds par une bande d'humains débiles. On va faire les magasins ?

-De livres, je suppose ?

-Bien supposé. Tu deviendrais presque intelligente, Melody. Allez, c'est par là.

Elle m'a attrapé la main et m'a entrainée à travers un dédale de ruelles pavées toutes plus étroites que les autres à pas rapides. Au bout de dix minutes de course, nous sommes arrivées à l'angle d'une rue où l'on distinguait un écriteau avec un gros livre et les mots « Librairie de Réveil. ».

Quand nous avons franchi le seuil, un tintement a résonné. Le gérant, un vieil homme coincé derrière son bureau, a souri quand il a vu dépasser la tête blonde de Cassie.

-Salut, Patrick ! a lancé sur un ton joyeux cette dernière.

L'homme lui a retourné son bonjour d'un geste de la main. La petite fille s'est glissée dans les rayons comme une ombre. Quand elle a daigné se montrer à moi, elle était à l'étage du dessus, lequel était une sorte de mezzanine à balustrade. Elle passa sa tête entre les bareaux de bois.

-Au fait, je te présente Melody, c'est ma sœur adoptive. Elle est un peu coincée, mais sinon elle est gentille.

Cela dit en rigolant. J'ai fait mine d'être indignée, alors qu'en vrai, je me retenais pour ne pas pouffer. Le prénomé Patrick s'est tourné vers moi.

-Bienvenue, jeune fille. Je suis heureux de savoir ma petite Cassie bien accompagnée.

-Je suis également heureuse de l'accompagner, monsieur. »

Je me suis à mon tour enfoncée dans les rayons sombres. La libraire avait beau être bien plus petite que la bibliothèque de Lutwidge, elle était pleine de livres, lesquels étaient éparpillés partout, de part et d'autre de la pièce. Sauf que ces livres là semblaient plus vieux. La plupart étaient d'occasion, et lorsqu'on les ouvraient, ils avaient cette odeur caractéristique des vieilles pages jaunies des livres anciens. Un parfum que j'adorais, et qui me rappelait mon enfance chez les Baskervilles. Attention, attention, mavais souvenirs en arrivance. J'ai chassé ces sombres pensées d'un geste de la main, lequel a aussi fait voler pas mal de poussière dans la librairie. J'ai choisi trois livres- dont une romance. Si, si. C'était incroyable, je sais. Non, en fait, ça m'arrivait souvent d'en lire, mais j'aimais bien me payer la tête des gens. Donc de vous.

J'ai payé le tout avec un billet tout froissé que j'avais retrouvé dans la sacoche de Lumière. Je prévoyais de toute façon de le remplacer une fois de retour au Manoir. Le vendeur m'a tendu un sac en plastique avec mes livres. Il en a fait de même avec Cassie, qui a eu besoin que je lui offre une aide financière-la pauvre n'arrivait pas à choisir entre ses treize livres, alors elle les a tous achetés. L'associabilité a toujours un prix, souvenez-vous en.

J'étais de plus en plus étonnée de voir à quel point Cassie s'épanouissait en dehors du Manoir. J'avais au début pensé que c'était dû à ma présence-certes, je reconnais que c'était assez égocentrique et prétentieux- mais je remarquais seulement à présent à quel point c'était plus vieux. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours connu Patrick. Mais pourquoi ne se plaisait-elle pas chez les White ? Qu'y avait-t-il au Manoir qui l'empêche d'être heureuse, comme elle l'était ici ? Elle m'avait dit ne pas aimer certaines personnes ce matin. Et il n'y avait pas plus tard qu'une heure, elle avait traité la foule d'humains débiles. J'aurais pu dire qu'elle en avait tout simplement après l'espèce humaine, mais l'expliquation ne me satisfesait pas tant que ça. Peut être avait-elle une raison d'en vouloir aux White. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais jurée de trouver la réponse à cette question. Je venais de commettre la première erreur de ma nouvelle vie. Malheureusement, elle allait très vite être suivie par toute une fournée.

Argh, un chapitre sans Elly D8  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^ En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello les grenouilles ! =3

Voici le troisième chapitre (si je ne me trompe pas x)), en retard certes, il est sur mon ordi depuis la fin des grandes vacances mais j'avais pas eu le temps de le poster, désolé D= Bref, chapitre qui part un peu en n'importe quoi mais j'en avais besoin pour présenter des personnages qui auront plus d'importance pour la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Enormes remerciements à Bidule, Alena, Miwa, Elliot the best et Yumi pour leurs reviews, c'est super gentil 3

**Chapitre trois -**

J'ai déposé mon sac, rempli à craquer, sur mon lit. On était dimanche soir, et je venais de rentrer à Lutwidge. Apparement, Acacia n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle devait certainement être en train de trainner dans les couloirs du pensionnat. Ou bien avec les autres filles, dans une de leurs chambres. On approchait les dix heures rien d'étonnant à ce que les élèves ne dorment pas encore. Bien que, pour ma part, je me sois trouvée dans un état de fatigue sans précedent. Pourtant, j'avais passé la journée à me morfondre dans le Manoir White. C'était étrange. Je me suis brossée les dents- j'avais grignoté des biscuits pendant le voyage en cariole du Manoir à Lutwidge. Puis je me suis déshabillée avant de me glisser sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. J'y suis restée pendant presque un quart d'heure, puis je me suis mise en chemise de nuit et je me suis enfouie sous ma couette. J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir. Beaucoup de temps, même, si bien que quand Acacia est rentrée, alors qu'il était près de minuit, j'étais encore éveillée. Mais j'ai fait comme si je dormais, pour ne pas avoir à parler. J'étais très bien comme ça, d'autant plus que me croyant endormie, ma camarade de chambre se débrouillait pour ne pas me réveiller, en restant dans le noir, ce qui m'allait très bien. J'ai finalement trouvé le sommeil un peu plus tard, sûrement aux alentours d'une heure du matin. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'horloge de la chambre, elle affichait en tout cas minuit quarente trois. Le lendemain, Acacia m'a reveillée vers six heures. Nous nous sommes préparées en vingt cinq minutes- un record. Une fois descendues au self, j'ai été étonée de ne trouver ni Carla, ni Ada. Quand j'ai interrogé Acacia à ce sujet, elle s'est frappé le front de sa paume, avant de s'exclamer :

« Bien sûr, je suis bête !

Les filles-Acacia, Nathalie et deux autres dont je n'arrivais décidement pas à me souvenir des prénoms- se sont lancé un regard embêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Une semaine sur deux, votre classe débute les cours à neuf heures le lundi, j'avais oublié.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Mais je croyais que le self fermait à sept heures trente ?

-Oui, sauf qu'il y a un deuxième service pour ceux qui commencent plus tard. C'est sûrement là que mangeront Ada et Carla, je suppose.

pis. J'irais faire un tour.. à la bibliothèque.

C'était le premier endroit qui m'étais venu à l'esprit. De toute façon, Elliot et Léo ne risquaient pas d'y être aussi tôt. Eh oui. Tous les gens ne sont pas c*ns au point d'oublier qu'ils commencent à neuf heures. N'est-ce pas, Melody ? Hahum.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, je me suis rendue à la bibliothèque, comme prévu. Je suis juste passée par ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac. J'ai hésité, pensant que j'aurais aussi bien pu passer l'heure restante ici, mais je me suis finalement décidée à ne pas rester. Autant profiter de la bibliothèque- elle devait sûrement être vide à cette heure-ci, pour une fois.

J'ai poussé les lours battants en bois massif avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat. Je me suis installée à une table, et je suis allée reposer à sa place le premier tome du Chevalier Sacré, que j'avais fini dans le week-end. J'en ai profité pour emprunter le deuxième tome et le troisième (je la jouais prévoyante, où est le mal ?), que j'ai ajoutés à mon nom sur le registre. J'ai au passage constaté que Mr (ou bien peut être était-ce une fille ?) McEvans avait emprunté un nouveau livre (un bouquin de méquanique, la personne en question devait plutôt être un garçon, en fin de compte.), que Fanny Swann n'était pas repassée depuis la dernière fois, et qu'au contraire, Elliot et Léo avait déjà rempli les trois quarts de la page de leurs noms. J'ai griffoné mon nom et celui du livre dans les cases appropriées, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur la table où j'avais préalablement déposé mes affaires. J'en était au troisième chapitre de mon livre quand ils sont rentrés dans la salle. J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux de mon livre et feindre une indiférence totale, mais je savais que c'était bien eux parce que je les avait entendus parler, et que j'avais reconnu leurs voix. De toute façon, qui d'autre se serait rendu à la bibliothèque de Lutwidge à cette heure-ci ? Eux deux. Et moi, peut être. En effet, tous les gens n'étaient pas c*ns au point d'oublier l'heure à laquelle ils commencaient les cours. Mais certains étaient masochistes au point de se lever en avance pour aller lire. Comme quoi, le monde était bien fait. Pendant que je les entendais tirer leurs chaises pour s'asseoir à une table un peu éloignée de la mienne-mais pas non plus à son opposé-, Léo m'a lancé sur un ton neutre, mais qui m'a sur le coup semblé amical :

-Salut, Melody.

J'ai sorti la tête de derrière mon livre, trente secondes. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre. Ç'aurait paru louche.

-Salut, Léo. Salut, Elliot.

Ce dernier m'a lancé un regard étoné, bien que teinté de suspiction. Oui, je disais bonjour, non, je ne souffrais d'aucun problème psychologique, merci. Et non, je n'avais pas abusé sur la boisson, ni sur l'herbe dans les dix heures passées. Mais c'était gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter. Tss.

J'ai repris mon livre. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Elliot s'était installé en face de moi, je l'entendis me lancer :

-C'est bien ?

J'ai vivement relevé la tête, surprise. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, là.

-Mhh ?

-Le chevalier Saint.

-Ah. Euh, oui, c'est super, pourquoi ?

-C'est son livre préféré, intervint Léo, qui se trouvait assis par terre, adossé contre une des multiples étagères de la bibliothèque.

J'ai decelé une lueur d'interêt dans les yeux d'Elliot.

-Tu en es à quel tome ?

-Le deuxième, là.

-Seulement le deuxième ?

-Eh, calme, j'ai commencé la série ce week-end à peine !

Bon, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, si on considérait que vendredi soir à vingt heures, c'était le week-end. Il a levé les yeux et s'est replongé dans son livre, juste après avoir lâché de façon peu convainquante un petit « Si tu le dis. ». A huit heure trente, j'a quitté la bibliothèque de façon à éviter d'arriver en cours en même temps que les deux Nightray. Quand j'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires en silence, Léo a levé les yeux de son bouquin, avant de me faire remarquer :

-Tu risques d'arriver avec beaucoup d'avance si tu pars déjà.

Je me suis retournée, toute rouge. Non mais oh. Il s'occupait de ses onions, l'autre brun stupide ?

-Je dois passer récupérer un truc dans ma chambre.

Il m'a regardée avec suspiction. Non, ce n'était pas de la suspiction, c'était… De l'amusement ? On aurait bien dit, en effet. De toute façon, j'avais du mal à voir, à cause de ses lunettes.

-Alors à tout de suite, Melody.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ai-je lâché. J'avais plus que hâte de quitter la pièce.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé dans la normalité la plus parfaite, si bien que j'ai passé les trois quarts du temps à repenser à mon week-end. Je ne faisais que me repasser en mémoire les moments passés à Réveil avec Cassie.

-Techniquement, c'est pas possible, lâcha Ada, à côté de moi.

J'ai relevé la tête. J'étais en train de faire tournoyer un stylo bille entre mon pouce et mon index. L'héritière Bezarius continua :

-Et puis je doute que le principe marche, de toute façon. Faudrait que tu trouves plein d'élèves, dans toutes les classes, qui soient interrêssés et motivés. Tu te voie le faire ?

Carla eut un sourrire malicieux, et je la vis se tourner vers moi. J'étais à moitié endormie- l'autre moitié de mon cerveau tentait desespérement de suivre le cours et d'essayer d'écouter, en plus d'entendre, ce que disait le professeur.

-Moi, non, mais Melody s'en chargera pour moi. Hein ma Dydy ?

J'avais l'esprit très brumeux.

-Mhhhm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ada et Carla ont ri de concert.

-Faut pas dormir en cours, Meli-Melo, tu sais ?

-Tss. Tu disais quoi, avant de partir dans tes délires mégalomaniques ?

-Avec Ada, on parlait de mon futur groupe de musique.

-Aha. Un groupe de musique. Et ta prochaine idée géniale, c'est quoi ? Faire sauter l'école avec une bombe à base de soda ?

Ouais, ok, là, mon inspiration était partie loin. Très loin.

-Aha, pour reprendre tes mots. Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Dydy, je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Je comptais d'ailleur te demander si tu voudrais nous rejoindre, tu sais, genre… Attends, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, faire du piano. Avec Elliot. Vous seriez si mignons, tous les deux…

Va te faire foutre, Clara Ford. Ha, hum. Vous n'avez rien entendu. Ok ? Merci mes loulous. Oui, je me moque de vous, là. Bravo pour votre perspicacité.

BREF. Je commençait vraiment à fatiguer, moi.

-Merci bien, mais ce sera sans moi. La musique, c'est pas mon truc, comme tu l'auras remarqué.

-Dommage. Bon, en attendant, aidez moi à trouver un nom, au lieu de dormir. Non, je ne vise personne. Et Melody, enlève ce compas de là, tu vas finir par faire mal à quelqu'un. Et Ada, réveille toi aussi et viens nous aider. Et vous deux, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Et…

-Clara ?

Ada et moi avons échangé un regard complice.

-Oui ?

-ET FERMEUUUH LA, ai-je commencé.

-S'il te plait, a ajouté Ada avec un sourire innocent pour faire bonne mesure.

-D'accord, d'accord, si vous insistez. Mais maintenant, vous m'aidez à trouver mon nom de groupe.

-C'est bon, a soupiré Ada. Mais tu veux faire dans quel genre musiqual ?

-De tout, mais plutôt du rock, a lancé Carla. De la musique qui bouge, quoi.

-Rock and roll save the queeeen, ai-je murmuré pour moi-même.

-Dydy se sent d'humeur mélomane, commenta Carla.

-Et Carlita d'humeur mégalomane. A part ça, tout va bien.

Le professeur poursuivait son monologue, tandis qu'à présent, le petit quart de la classe qui ne dormait pas s'était reconverti dans le bavardage. Il était déjà quatorze heures vingt. On finissait les cours à dix sept heures, le lundi.

-The Stupids ? lâcha Ada avec exaspération.

-Laisse tomber, Ada, j'ai compris. Mely ?

-Moi, j'aimais bien the Stupids, pour ta gouverne. Mais sinon… J'en sais rien, moi.

J'ai fait mine de réfléchir pendant une minute alors que je n'avais rien à faire du nom du futur groupe de rock de Carla. Enfin, au final, je n'avais rien à faire, alors j'y ai quand même réfléchi. Et j'ai très vite abandoné, d'ailleurs. J'entendais Carla se faire à elle-même des propositions de noms :

-Black Sky, non, hu… Un truc avec Sky ou Black, c'est pas mal… Black dream ?

-Mouais, lâcha Ada. Daydream alors, c'est plus joli.

-Bloody Dream, tant que t'y es. Carla, tu veux faire du rock ou de l'Heavy Metal ?

-Du rock, Dydy, du rock. Mais bloody dream, c'est pas mal, n'empêche.

-A ce rythme là, je préferais même l'idée d'Ada.

-Daydream ? lanca Clara. Ouais, ça me plait bien. On part sur Daydream alors. Rêverie, c'est pas mal. Mais faudrait pas qu'on vire en orchestre symphonique, non plus. J'ai bien dit rock, hein.

-Tss. (Ada leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poursuivre :) De toute façon, ça fait presque deux ans que je te connais, Clara. Tu m'a servi ce genre de choses au moins une quinzaine de fois, et jamais tu n'a été au bout.

-Oui, mais là, on a Melody avec nous !

Ada a soupiré, avant de se remettre à sourire. Rassurant. C'était vrai, quoi, voir Ada tirer une tête de trois mètres de longs pendant presque une heure, c'était flippant quand on la connaissait un tant soit peu. Je n'ai pas osé dire à Clara que si elle comptait sur moi, c'était mort. De toute façon, elle était déjà en train de tracer à la règle un tableau pour les inscriptions. Elle a fait glisser la feuille vers Ada et moi. C'était un tableau qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur et la largeur de la feuille, et qui comprenait trois colones : nom prénom/numéro d'identification (je ne vous l'avait pas dit ? A Lutwidge, les élèves avaient un numéro d'indentification. Si, si.), rôle souhaité, et disponibilités. Ada a rempli les trois premières lignes en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire lassé aux lèvres– Ada Bezarius/0283729474F7d, chant, tout le temps. Elle m'a glissé la feuille, avec son stylo plume blanc, qu'elle m'a coincé dans les doigts. J'ai à mon tour complété le tableau- Melody White (non, je ne me trompais plus sur le White/Baskerville, merci bien.)/2340397830F7d, ? (faire plaisir à Clara, aurais-je noté si je ne craignais pas qu'en guise de représailles, celle-ci barre et remplace par « Piano avec EN » ou je ne sais quel truc du genre.), tout le temps à peu près. Clara a ensuite récupéré son bien, et s'occtroyant la première ligne (qu'Ada lui avait gentiement laissé, aha.), elle a aussi rempli : Clara Ford, 0602783208F7d, chef du groupe+batterie (pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonait pas que Clara fasse de la batterie, avec un tempérament explosif comme le sien ?)+flûte traversiaire (là, par contre, j'étais surprise, je reconnais.), tout le temps.

-Et voilà, lanca joyeusement Clara. On a plus qu'à faire passer dans la classe.

Ada a explosé de rire, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Seulement, Clara était tout à fait sérieuse. Nous avons regardé en silence la feuille faire le tour de la salle, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves qui lisaient silencieusement, ou bien même qui remplissaient la feuille. Enfin, c'était plus rare, quand même, avouons le. A la fin de l'heure, Clara est allée récuperer la feuille à l'autre bout de la salle. Nous avions une heure d'art plastique. En salle de dessin, nous avons enfin jetté un œil à la liste des noms. Il y avait deux nouveaux noms-sur une classe de trente élèves, ce n'était pas particulièrement prometteur, mais c'était déjà ça-, ceux de Lisa Miller et d'Anne Blacke. Lisa (numéro d'identification 1398353290F7d, s'il vous plait) s'était proposée pour le poste de compositrice Anne, elle faisait du saxophone. Je me suis tournée vers Clara, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est un bon début, lanca-t-elle. Par contre, le petit copain de Melody ne s'est pas inscrit, c'est dommage.

Dommage pour le niveau de son groupe peut être, mais pas étonant. Je lui ai décroché un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ça n'a fait qu'augmenter son hilarité.

-Très drole, Clara, a gromelé Ada. Bref, Anne se débrouille très bien au saxo, vous allez avoir du niveau.

-On va voir ça.

Le soir même, Ada et moi sommes allées voir le paneau d'affichage du lycée, où Clara avait collé sa feuille d'inscriptions à l'aide d'une punaise verte. Trois nouvelles lignes avaient été remplies, dont deux garçons – Mark Coates (0336728391M7a), flûte, tous les soirs en semaine, et James Clarks, 03462828398c, batterie, tout le temps.-, ainsi qu'une fille, Mary Sword, piano (à queu, s'il vous plait.), week end. Quand nous avons croisé Carla dans les couloirs du lycée, flanquée de deux amies- Mary Sword, justement, et Olivia Simon-, elle nous a apris qu'elle jugeait suffisant le nombre de membres et qu'elle organisait le premier entrainement le lendemain à dix sept heures. Ada et moi avons échangé un regard blasé.

-Ben voyons…

Le lendemain, je me suis quand même rendue à la réunion improvisée de Carla. Elle nous avait donné rendez vous juste après les cours, en salle de musique. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le professeur de musique de lui la céder, lequel avait été enchanté qu'un groupe soit formé dans son lycée- il avait d'ailleurs proposé son aide, mais Clara avait poliement décliné l'offre, on se demandait pourquoi. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'une fille et un garçon, lesquels discutaient tout bas. Quand ils m'ont vue entrer, ils m'ont lancé un sourire chaleureux.

-Salut, s'est exclamé le garçon. Tu viens pour Daydream ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, ai-je répondu avec une joie feinte.

-Moi, c'est Mary, sourit la fille.

-Et moi, enchaina le garçon, Mark Coates. On est tous les deux en septième A.

-Enchantée. (j'ai coincé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon orreille.) Melody, je suis en cours avec Clara.

-Ah oui ! (Mary s'est frappé dans les mains) On s'est déjà vues, hier soir. Tu te souviens ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ça.

Heureusement, alors que j'allais finir écoeurée par tous ces échanges d'amabilités toutes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, une fille brune, aux yeux verts et pétillants est entrée avec une démarche énergique dans la pièce. Elle portait un chignon et une besace, d'où on voyait dépasser des partitions de musique et un instrument. La fille au saxophone, ai-je pensé.

-On est seulement quatre ?

Je me suis tournée vers elle.

-Non, les autres ne sont pas encore là.

-Oh. Et moi qui croyais être en retard. Vous êtes ?

-Mary Sword, s'exclama joyeusement la blonde aux grands yeux gris.

-Et Mark Coates, compléta son partenaire, un brun de grande taille au regard vert perçant.

-Ah oui, le piano à queu et la flûte, murmura Anne, un petit sourire en coin. Et toi, c'est Melody, non ?

-Mh, oui. On est bien dans la même classe ?

-Exactement. Ada m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, au passage. Elle avait des exercices de maths en retard.

-Tss. Tu parles d'une excuse. Bon, merci alors.

-De rien.

Carla est alors entrée dans la salle, flanquée de ceux qui devaient être James et de Lisa. James était blond, de petite taille, et les yeux verts, tandis que Lisa était une très jolie brune aux cheveux longs et aux magnifiques yeux violets, de taille moyenne.

-Ada n'est pas encore là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, elle ne viendra pas, me devanca Anne.

-Roh la lâcheuse, gromela Clara. Bon, tant pis, on fera sans. Et puis même, j'ai réussi à faire venir Melody, c'est déjà un très bon début !

-Tss.

-Donc, poursuivit-elle. Pour faire bref, on a Mary, pianiste, Mark, à la flûte, Anne au saxo, James à la batterie, mais il fait aussi de la guitare, Lisa qui fait les compos… Melly, tu vas remplacer Ada au chant, et moi, je vais faire baterie ou flûte traversiaire. Et je dirige. Objections ?

-J'ai pas ma guitare, lâcha James.

-Je t'en trouverait une, promit Clara.

-J'ai jamais chanté, ai-je grimacé.

Clara m'a lancé un sourire innocement coupable. Espèce de sadique, ai-je pensé.

-Eh bien tu vas apprendre, Dydy.

Au bout d'une heure entière de discussions, nous en étions arrivés à s'entendre sur la plupart des points- même Clara avait reconnu que jouer du rock avec les instrument que nous avions en possession était une mauvaise idée, alors le groupe s'était reconverti sur les musqiques de tous les genres. Lisa, la compositrice, avait à la demande de Clara sorti une pochette pleine de partitions de son sac. Tous les membres on sorti leurs instruments-moi exceptée, s'entend. Clara a commencé à farfouiller, sous l'œil attentif de Lisa, puis elle a sorti une liasse de feuilles du tas de papiers. Elle en a donné une à chaque membre du groupe, excepté Lisa qui devait partager avec moi- nous avions la feuille avec les paroles. J'ai examiné le tout en silence. C'était un air assez connu, ce qui allait me faciliter la tâche pour le rythme. Clara a claqué des doigts.

-Une, deux, trois, partez !

J'ai lancé un regard un peu paniqué à Lisa, mais elle affichait un air tranquille, alors j'ai pensé que j'allais pouvoir me calquer sur elle. James à commencé à jouer l'introduction à la baterie suivant sa partition, puis se sont successivement rajoutés Mary, puis Anne, Mark et Clara, et pour terminer, Lisa et moi, au chant. J'avais un peu de mal à suivre, au début, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer. Sauf que je chantais mal, mais bon. Je n'avais pas une voix particulièrement magnifique, mais c'était compréhensible. A la fin du morceau, nous nous sommes tous regardés avec appréhension. Soudain, une voix s'est faite entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était Ada, un air préocupé au visage.

-Hum, désolé de vous déranger, je voulais voir Melody, un instant…

Oh, quelle bonne idée. Ada, je t'aime. (même si je suis hétéro, on va dire que tu ressemblais à un mec. Pauvre Ada.).

-Ah, dommage, ai-je lancé sur un ton faussement déçu. Bon, a plus, tout le monde.

Clara a levé les yeux au ciel, les autres se sont contentés de me saluer sans faire de commentaire. Seul Mark s'est permi un petit sourire railleur, assorti d'une remarque qui aurait pu passer pour cinglante si elle n'avait pas été dite sur un ton aussi amical et rieur.

-Oh, tu nous quitte déjà, Melody ?

-Tss, ai-je répondu en souriant.

Puis j'ai quitté la pièce, Ada sur mes talons. Elle m'a rattrapée alors que j'arrivais à la hauteur de l'escalier qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs.

-C'est Elliot, me glissa-t-elle. Il voulait te parler.

-Oh, ai-je lâché, réellement surprise. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Ah.

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi il voulait me parler, mais j'appréhendais le pire. Ada a légerement entrouvert la porte de sa chambre. J'ai de nouveau songé qu'elle était plus grande que la mienne, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je venais ici- les priviléges accordés aux membres des familles Ducales, ai-je pensé. Léo et Elliot étaient assis dans les fauteils. J'ai remarqué qu'Ada avait dit qu'Elliot voulait me parler, et pas que les deux garçons voulaient me parler. Mais Léo semblait plongé dans un livre-comme à son habitude-, tandis qu'Elliot semblait attendre notre arrivé. Sans quitter des yeux son bouquin, Léo m'a salué (« Bonjour, Melody »), tandis qu'Elliot s'est levé et s'est tourné vers Ada.

-Merci. Tu pourrais nous laisser parler seul-à-seul ?

J'ai noté qu'il avait bien pris soin de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, ni par son nom. Son ton était loin d'être désagréable, assez neutre, en fait. Ada n'a pas semblé déçue-elle devait s'attendre à être exclue de la conversation. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste.

-D'accord, vous me dites quand vous avez terminé.

Pas besoin, ai-je pensé, il y a plus de quatre vingt dix neuf pourcents de chance pour qu'une porte soit claquée à la fin de la conversation. Par Elliot, s'entend. Ce dernier aquiescça. Ada sortit à pas de loup sans un regard pour . L'héritier Nightray se tourna vers moi.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

Pas de blablatage inutile, pas de préavis, pas d'entrée en matière déstinée à m'amadouer. Au moins, Elliot était franc. Rien que pour ça, je l'appréciais. Mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas le montrer.

-Ah, ai-je dit avec distraction. En quel honneur ?

J'étais occupée à regarder les photos sur le bureau d'Ada. Photos dont je me fichais pas mal, d'ailleurs, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Elliot voie mon expression. Au cas où. Oui, j'étais paranoïaque, en effet.

-Disons que je pense que tu me dois bien ça, pour l'autre fois à la bibliothèque. N'est-ce pas, Melody Baskerville ?

-Crève.

Le juron était sorti tout seul, sur un ton neutre, bien que chargé d'une certaine animosité. Je ne le pensais pas, en plus, mais sur le coup, il m'avait vraiment fait flipper. J'ai pivoté silencieusement sur mes pieds, de façon à pouvoir tout juste voir sa tête, sans que lui m'apperçoie. Voir sans être vu- un truc de lâches, certes, mais qui m'était toujours pratique. Il s'était tourné vers son valet. Zut. Mais quand il est revenu vers moi, j'ai pu entrevoir son expression. Il semblait énervé.

-Tu préfères que je dise ce que tu marques sur les registres de la bibliothèque à tes amies ?

J'ai senti les batements de mon cœur s'accélerer. « Melody Baskerville ». Le premier jour, à la bibliothèque. Si il disait ça devant le reste du lycée… Non, il ne pouvait pas. Oh, et puis ferme là, je t'en prie, ne dis rien… J'ai éclaté de rire bien haut, pour faire bonne mesure,puisque même si Ada était sortie, peut être qu'elle était cachée derrière la porte à écouter. Il a lancé un regard entendu vers la porte, puis m'a rendu un sourire. Non. Elliot, sourire ? Aha. Si seulement les appareils photos existaient déjà, j'aurais bien imortalisé l'instant. (et pas pour coller sa photo sur les murs de ma chambre, bande de pervers.)

-Alors ?

Sa voix, qui m'était à présent assez familière, m'a tirée de mes rêveries. Je me suis tournée vers lui.

-C'est d'accord. Seulement pour la bibliothèque.

Son sourire a disparu. Et m*rde.

-Super. Alors voilà...»


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour bonjour /o Comment allez vous ? Capitaine Melody au rapport, bonsoir ! Je m'excuse au passage de mon affreux retard, vous taperez le virus de la flegme pour moi =D Bref, peu d'action dans ce chapitre (quoi que… =p), mais préparez vous pour une visite à Pandora (et une rencontre avec un certain blondinet aux yeux verts ^^) pour le prochain chapitre (non, je tue pas le suspence, je veux juste vous faire attendre la suite =3)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vous reviews, vous êtes tous adorables !

Chapitre 4

A l'instant où j'ai quitté la chambre d'Ada en fulminant, j'ai songé que finalement, ce n'était pas Elliot qui aurait claqué une porte mais moi. Je me foutais de sa requête- et au contraire, je m'en étais servie pour tourner à mon avantage la situation. Ou plutôt pour l'empêcher de tourner à mon désaventage. _Opportunisme_. Oui, je me fichais totalement du service que je devais lui rendre, puisque ça n'allait probablement me coûter dans le pire des cas une heure de mon temps libre, lequel n'était pas si précieux que ça puisque je passais mes soirées à m'ennuyer dans ma chambre. Non, je lui en voulais-que dis-je, je m'en voulais- parce que je venais de réaliser _un truc_.

… J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, hein ? ...Si. C'était la faute à cette imbécile de Clara, qui m'avait rentré ça dans le crâne à coups de bourrage de cerveau. A force, je m'étais mise à penser pareil. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Quelle gamine, elle fait la gueule parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Sauf que… Sauf que Pandora. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet idiot se mettre en travers de ma route, et je parlais bien en professionnelle. Même si il était beau, franc, et encore plus têtu que moi. Et que c'était l'héritier Nightray- surtout que c'était l'héritier Nightray, d'ailleurs. Qui jouait merveilleusement bien du piano. Que je croyais à présent quand il disait avoir composé Lacie. Qui me mettait dans tous mes états. Enfoiré.

…Non, j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle. Je devais me reprendre. Mais dans le fond, je ne parvenais pas à me détacher des cinq minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Et je me sentais ô combien stupide…Ah, ça, oui.

« Super. Alors voilà, ce soir, je dois absolument consulter le dossier d'un élève- tu sais où ils sont rangés, je suppose.

-En fait, pour être franche, je savais même pas qu'on avait des dossiers, le coupai-je.

-C'est juste de simples dossiers scolaires avec tes notes et tout, à la base.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-A la base ?

-Tu sais, si tu m'interromps toutes les trentes secondes, on va pas avancer très vite.

-Pardon, continue.

-Donc je veux consulter le dossier en question, et j'aurais besoin d'être couvert. Au cas où quelqu'un arrive au mauvais moment, tu vois.

Je l'ai regardé, sceptique.

-Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Léo ?

-Il ne me laisserait pas faire ça.

-Parce que c'est un délit ?

-Pour des raisons qui ne te regardent pas.

-Et si je disais non ?

-J'ai un moyen de pression sur toi.

J'ai soupiré.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Il a plongé ses yeux bleus dans les miens. A ce moment-là, j'ai songé que c'était marrant, parce qu'on avait tous les deux les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds et la peau assez pâle, mais qu'on ne se ressemblait pas du tout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Alors ?

-C'est d'accord, ai-je marmonné. De toute façon, dans un sens, à cause de cette foutue erreur de débutante, j'étais quasiment à son service.

-Bon, merci.

Elliot, remercier quelqu'un ? Je rêvais. Il a poursuivi :

-Donc cette nuit, à une heure du matin, devant le bureau de la principale. Ça te convient ?

-C'est stupide, ai-je lâché. Si quelqu'un te voit en train d'attendre là-bas, tu n'auras aucune excuse ?

-Tu as mieux ?

J'ai réfléchi.

-La cantine ?

Il a hoché la tête.

-Ouais, parfait. Devant la cantine, à une heure du matin, alors, c'est bon ?

-Parfait.

Il allait partir, alors presque malgré moi, j'ai lancé :

-Elliot ?

Il s'est vivement retourné.

-Mh. Oui ?

-Tu veux voir quel dossier ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, a-t-il lancé en soupirant. (il m'a fixée pendant trente secondes, avant de me demander :) Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air fatiguée…

Je ne me sentais effectivement pas bien, mais j'ai nié en secouant la tête.

-Non, ça va, merci. Bon, à ce soir alors.

-Ouais, à ce soir. »

Il est sorti, Ada est rentrée, m'a demandé si tout allait bien. Je lui aurais bien répondu que non, mais je n'ai rien dit. Puis je suis sortie en claquant la porte. Je venais de réaliser _un truc_.

J'étais repliée sur moi-même, dans mon lit. Ma montre indiquait minuit quarente sept. Je n'avais pas dormi. Je n'avais pas voulu risquer de tirer Acacia du sommeil en mettant une alarme, alors j'étais restée éveillée toute la nuit. Ce que je regrettait vivement, à présent. Plus que treize minutes, Melody. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le f… J'ai étouffé un baillement. Encore heureux, Acacia dormait bel et bien, elle au moins. A cinquante, j'ai silencieusement quitté mon lit, en évitant à tout prix qu'il grince. Alors que j'allais quitter la chambre dans la plus grande discrètion, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en pyjama. Je n'avais pas pensé à demander à Elliot si je mettais mon uniforme ou si je restais en chemise de nuit, et j'allais en subir les conséquences. (au passage, je casse la tête au premier qui rigole.). J'ai passé cinq minutes devant mon armoire, à peser le pour et le contre. Cinquante six. Si je restais en tenue de nuit et qu'il s'était mis en uniforme, j'allais avoir l'air maline. Cinquante sept. Mais dans un autre sens, si je me mettais en uniforme et que nous nous faisions prendre, je n'aurais pas l'air naturelle- une personne qui a un creux et va à la cantine à une heure du matin ne s'habille pas exprès. Cinquante huit. Qu'est-ce que j'avais appris, à Pandora ? La mission passe avant ma petite fierté. Cinquante neuf. De toute façon, je n'avais plus le temps de me changer. J'ai vérifié une dernière fois dans la glace que ma tenue soit correcte- longeur au dessous du genoux, ok, col en v mais pas décolleté, donc ok, et tissu opaque. Ok, ok. Je suis sortie de la chambre en silence. Alors que je descendais l'escalier qui menait au réféctoire, j'ai songé que mon excuse n'en était pas une, j'aurais aussi bien pû me changer et arriver en retard, et ça n'aurait tué personne. Sauf que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus vraiment faire marche arrière, ou j'allais vraiment être en retard. Et Elliot avait un sacré moyen de pression sur moi. Il était exactement une heure du matin et quatre minutes quand j'ai déboulé devant le réféctoire- en pyjama, en plus. Elliot était déjà là, adossé au mur. Et devinez quoi ? Il était en uniforme. J'ai eu une subite envie de me tirer une balle, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

« Tu es en retard, m'a-t-il simplement fait remarquer avant de s'engager dans les couloirs de Lutwidge, moi à sa suite.

Nous avons traversé deux bâtiments de salles de cours pour arriver à l'étage des bureaux de l'administration. Nous marchions à pas de loups, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait si nous nous faisions prendre. Elliot ne m'avait pas dit qu'il prennait toute responsabilité. Le blond m'a tiré de mes rêveries quand nous sommes arrivés devant la salle. Il a silencieusement tourné la clé dans la serrure-je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui demander où il l'avait trouvée- et a poussé la porte, laquelle s'est ouverte sur une pièce remplie uniquement de classeurs avec les lettres de l'alphabet.

-Je croyais que c'était le bureau de la directrice ?

-En fait, les dossiers sont rangés dans une salle à part.

-Une sorte de salle d'archive, je suppose ?

-Exactement. Si tu vois quelqu'un arriver, tu miaules au plus vite. Je ne serai pas long.

-D'accord.

Je me suis adossée au mur, et pendant qu'il rentrait dans le bureau, j'ai commencé à scruter les horizons. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai passé la tête dans l'ouverture que me laissait la porte. Il était en train d'éplucher un dossier. Pendant une seconde, je me suis demandée si c'était le mien, mais j'ai constaté avec soulagement que le classeur manquant n'était pas celui des W mais des N. N comme … ? Nightray était le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Etait-ce le dossier de Léo ? Cela aurait pu expliquer qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé à lui de le couvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit, déjà ? Ah oui, que Léo ne le laisserait pas faire. J'ai lancé un dernier regard aux alentours, et comme il n'y avait toujours pas un chat, je suis entrée à pas de loups et je me suis penchée au dessus de son épaule. En effet, le dossier était bien celui d'un Nightray, mais ce n'était pas celui de Léo.

C'était celui d'Elliot lui-même.

J'ai dû respirer un peu trop fort, parce qu'il a relevé la tête très vite et que nos regards se sont croisés. Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement, avant de s'exclamer :

-M*rde, White, tu m'as fait peur !

Tiens, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais lâcher un juron. Il était plus poli, en temps normal, même si tout en lui dissuadait les gens de l'approcher. Sauf moi. J'en ai déduit qu'il devait être un peu sur les nerfs. Sûrement la peur de se faire prendre, qui sait ? Je me suis accroupie à mon tour pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je vois ça. T'en a même perdu les bonnes manières, on dirait.

-Tss. Retourne à la porte, on va se faire choper.

-Ben voyons. Il est une heure du matin, tu sais ? Il n'y a personne. Au fait, pourquoi tu

regarde ton propre dossier ? (j'ai lancé un œil audit dossier.)

-Parce que.

-Attends… « Elliot Nightray, 16 ans, en septième niveau, classe D, moyenne générale de patati patata…». Ah, j'ai compris, c'est de l'egocentrisme.

-Mais n'importe quoii !

J'ai souri, et il a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Maintenant, White, la plaisanterie a assez duré, alors tu retournes à ta porte et tu me laisses finir ce que j'ai à faire.

-Tss.

Je me suis levée et j'ai regagné le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Quelques secondes ont passé, puis j'ai entendu des pas.

Quelqu'un venait vers nous.

-Meoow, meoow !

Il s'est retourné, l'air paniqué. Il a vite éteint la lumière, avant de ranger le dossier à sa place. Nous distinguions à présent la silhouette de l'individu qui se baladait dans les couloirs à une heure et quelques du matin, mais avec l'obscurité, impossible de le reconaitre.

-On passe par où ? ai-je lâché avec appréhension

Il a fermé les yeux pendant six secondes.

-A gauche, c'est un cul-de-sac.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on est obligés de foncer sur la personne qui arrive ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! On pourrait aussi bien attendre ici qu'il passe.

-Non, il nous verra.

J'étais assez préoccupée, sur le coup. Je me demandais ce que je risquais si je me faisais prendre, mais je pensais que le moment était mal choisi pour poser la question à Elliot.

-Alors ?

-On a pas le choix, je suppose. A trois, on cours.

Il avait dit ça les dents serrées. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

-Un.

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient.

-Deux.

J'ai lutté pour reprendre une respiration normale. Et si le professeur nous reconnaissait ? Et si ce n'était pas un professeur ? Et si…

-Trois !

Il s'est élancé en direction du couloir de droite. Je l'ai suivi, même si il courait vite et que j'avais du mal à garder le rythme. Nous avons à moitié bousculé la personne qui passait par là, mais je n'ai pas reconnu ses traits dans le noir, ce qui m'a rassurée- si je ne l'avais pas vu, il ne devait pas non plus nous avoir apperçu. Nous venions de traverser le premier bâtiment au pas de course lorsque je me suis pris le pied dans une porte.

-Aaaaaïeuuuh !

J'avais quasiment hurlé. Elliot s'est retourné, à bout de souffle, avant de m'attrapper le bras et de m'entrainer à travers le dernier bâtiment au pas de course. Il a ouvert une porte de salle de cours, et nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur. Il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a décroché un regard assassin.

-Mais t'es c*nne ou tu l'a fait exprès ?

-Les deux…ai-je murmuré de façon quasiment inaudible

J'ai repris mon souffle en silence. Un long blanc s'est installé.

-Bon, au moins, on est sains et saufs, ai-je lâché.

-Et pas grâce à toi.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va.

Cinq minutes se sont écoulées. J'en ai profité pour détailler la salle où on se trouvait. C'était une simple salle de classe, avec un tableau vert et des craies, et plusieurs rangées de tables pour trois personnes ou deux.

-Merci.

Je me suis retournée.

-Hein ?

-Merci, a-t-il répété. Pour m'avoir couvert.

-Bah, de rien, ai-je lâché. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer, ai-je ajouté en souriant.

-Pareil. Bon, je suppose qu'on devrait sortir, maintenant.

Ah ? J'aurais juré qu'on était bien, à discuter, tous les deux. _Allez, s'il te plaîîîît…_ Bref. C'était Elliot, en même temps, hein.

-Ah, ouais.

Il est allé entrouvrir la porte légérement, puis il a passé la tête dans l'ouverture.

-Personne, déclara-t-il. Après toi.

Je suis sortie, suivie de près par Elliot. Nous nous sommes séparés juste avant d'entrer dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage des chambres des filles-celles des garçons se trouvaient plus loin, à l'étage inférieur. Je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main, avant de chuchoter :

-Bonne nuit !

-Fais de beaux rêves, m'a-t-il répondu négligement sans un regard pour moi.

J'ai regagné ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Acacia, puis je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit. _« Fais de beaux rêves…. » _Le lendemain, à six heures et quelques, c'est Acacia qui me tira du sommeil en me secouant comme un poirier. J'ai poussé un grognement de frustration, avant de gromeler :

-Laisse moi dormir…

-On a cours dans une heure, banane.

-Je m'en fous, je veux dormir, ai-je maugréé.

Elle m'a attrapée par les épaules, puis elle m'a poussée du lit avec une satisfaction évidente. Je me suis explosée au sol. Purée, c'était dingue qu'elle ait autant de force dans les bras, la brunette…

-Aaah, mais t'es pas bien !

-Allez, debout la marmotte !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, ai-je bougonné.

Je me suis levée à contre-cœur et j'ai enfilé mon uniforme dans un état de fatigue sans précedent pour moi. Disons que j'étais rentrée dans la chambre vers deux heures, et je n'avais trouvé le sommeil qu'à trois heures-le reste du temps, je l'avais passé à chercher un sous entedu dans les dernières paroles d'Elliot. Effectivement, c'était sans interrêt et carrrément débile, mais bon. Acacia et moi sommes descendues ensemble au self, où nous avons retrouvé Ada et sa clique de fanatiques adoratri… D'amies, pardon, d'amies. Routine de m*rde. Et dire que j'avais appréhendé la vie à Lutwidge, je m'étais vraiment fait du soucis pour rien. J'ai rempli mon plateau de diverses choses certainement commestibles, puisqu'elles se trouvaient dans la cantine, puis je me suis installée entre Ada et Nathalie Walker, l'autre noble. J'ai attrapé le premier truc que j'ai vu sur mon plateau-je crois que c'était une pomme, mais je n'étais pas sûre- et j'ai croqué dedans. Non,ce n'était pas une pomme. Un pain au chocolat, peut être ? Mais il n'y avait pas de chocolat. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais en train de devenir folle… Reprends toi, Melody, reprends toi. J'ai inspiré. Expiré. Fermé les yeux cinq secondes. Quand je les ai ré-ouverts, j'ai constaté que « la chose dans laquelle j'avais à moitié croqué » était en fait un croissant. Aha. Moi et ma bêtise.

-Ça va, Melly ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Ça, c'était Nathalie, toute inquiète qu'elle est de me voir en sale état parce qu'elle est l'altruisme incarné. Je vous avait déjà dit que les altruistes me font ch*er (oh, pardonnez le vocabulaire, mais comme l'a dit l'autre altruiste idiote, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette.) ? Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi à ma place. Du coup, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal avec ces personnes qui vivent pour les autres.

-Ah, ça se voit tant que ça ? (j'ai laissé échapper un pauvre sourire). Ouais, j'ai mal dormi. Sommeil agité, un peu, ai-je menti.

-C'est marrant, lâcha Acacia, d'habitude, je t'entends quand tu fais des cauchemars.

Etrange, je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars- du moins, jamais je ne m'en souvenais à mon réveil.

-Ah bon ? ai-je lancé en prennant un air vaguement interressé, même si le fait que je soit en train d'éparpiller mon croissant en petites miettes – en fait, je cherchais… Hey, je cherchais quoi, déjà ?

Mon dieu. Mon état ne s'arrangeait pas….- me décrédibilisait quand même un peu.

-Ouais, poursuivit ma camarade de chambre, tu délires un peu…

-Genre ?

-Tu dis des trucs incompréhensibles. Et tu te retournes dans ton lit dans tous les sens.

Le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que je dis me rassure- j'avais peur qu'elle m'ai appris que je lui sortais des informations comprommetantes dans mon sommeil, mais c'est bon. Et ça expliquerait que quand je me réveille, le matin, mes draps se retrouvent souvent à l'autre bout de la pièce. N'empêche, je dois vraiment gigoter dans tous les sens, c'est pas rassurant.

-Oh, répondai-je en fixant mon croissant.

Je venais d'apercevoir Elliot et Léo rentrer dans le self. Si Léo me paraissait tout à fait normal, Elliot, lui, m'avait l'air assez fatigué- mais toujours aussi beau, soit dit en passant. Aïieuh, mais pourquoi vous me tapez ? Hmr, bref.

-Melody ? Melody !

Non, ce n'était pas Elliot qui venait de m'interpeller, mais Ada, qui venaitde se lever, son plateau entre les mains.

-Ahhu ?

-On a cours, là… youhou, Melody ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me demander ça ? Rooh.

-Mais oui, mais oui. On y va ?

Mon amie a hoché la tête, puis nous sommes sorties en silence du self, en passant à côté de la table d'Elliot et Léo- étonament, ils ne mangeaient que tous les deux. Aha. En effet, le « étonament » était ironique. Alors qu'Ada venait de sortir du self et que je me suis retournée une dernière fois, j'ai croisé les yeux d'Elliot. J'ai détourné le regard.

Le reste de la matinée s'est déroulée dans un état plus brumeux que possible. J'avais mal à la tête, j'étais fatiguée et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que disaient les professeurs. Et pour cause, je n'arrivais pas à me désinterresser de la question qui tournait en rond dans ma tête : à qui appartenait le dossier qu'Elliot avait consulté, la veille ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé d'aide à Léo ? Vers la moitié de la journée, peu avant le repas, Ada m'a envoyée de force à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai même pas osé résister et je me suis laissée trainer jusque dans la grande salle blanche. Murs blancs. Draps blancs. Lits blancs, alignés et séparés en deux rangées. Rideaux blancs qui divisaient la pièce pour donner un semblant d'intimité. Mais juste un semblant, hein. Je me suis presque écroulée sur le lit. J'ai senti mes paupières se fermer, malgré ma volonté de rester éveillée. J'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il était trois heures quarante cinq de l'après midi. J'ai grogné. J'allais avoir plein de cours à rattraper, tout ça à cause d'Elliot. Et le pire, c'est que je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir. Parce que…parce que je l'aimais ? Je me sentais tellement idiote. J'ai attrapé le plateau qui avait été glissé à mon attention sur la table de chevet, certainement par les infirmières. Il était chargé d'une simple pomme. Une pomme. Et puis quoi encore ? Pas de croissant ni de pain au chocolat ? De thé ? De… Enfin bref. Crève en paix, Melody Basker..euh, White. J'ai croqué dans la pomme, avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas faim. J'ai reposé la pomme, je me suis levée et j'ai quitté l'infirmerie en boitillant. D'après la grande horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte de la permanance, il me restait encore une demi heure à tuer. C'était inutile de retourner en cours maintenant. Mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à la chambre. La bibliothèque, peut être ? J'ai traversé le lycée pour me retrouver finalement devant ces portes de bois massif que je connaissait si bien. Mais quand je les ait poussées, c'est à mon grand désaroi que j'ai constaté qu'à cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était remplie d'étudiants. Une classe qui préparait un devoir avec un professeur, et peut être une autre qui faisait une recherche documentaire. Je n'avais plus qu'à laisser tomber la bibliothèque. Je me suis finalement rendue à contre cœur dans ma chambre, où travaillait déjà Acacia.

-Salut, m'a-t-elle lancée sans lever les yeux de ses exercices – de maths, sûrement.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui répondre –bonjour, flegme, comment allez vous ? J'allais sauter sur mon lit –mon activité favorite, en effet- quand elle m'a fait remarquer sur le même ton inintéressé _– tu dis ça mais elle au moins elle ne t'ignore pas_, me chuchota ma conscience. Ma…conscience ? Ah ben en plus je devenais schizo, super ! Et mon humeur allait en se dégradant. (et je n'ai toujours pas retranscrit que qu'elle m'avait fait remarqué, zut de zut ! Mais je m'égare.)

-Tu as une lettre sur ton oreiller.

Toujours pas de réponse de ma part. _Ah, tu vois, c'est trop ce que je t'avais dit_ ! Chuuut. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me dis chut à moi-même. La fatigue sans doute. Ou alors je devennais vraiment folle.

Ou alors je l'avais toujours été.

Bref, j'ai attrapé la lettre, je me suis jettée sur mon lit –enfin - et j'ai déchiré l'enveloppe. Ah, les filles et leur délicatesse…Herm, je m'égarais, une fois de plus. J'ai sorti la lettre tout en espèrant qu'elle vienne tout droit de Pandora et qu'elle m'évite un week end de plus à mourir d'ennui ici. Bingo ! C'était Break. Comme le prouvait les petits cœur ô combien hippocrites de cet *censure* qui m'avait abbandonée chez les White. Rah, Break, enf*iré ! Herm. Il m'annonçait que j'allais devoir passer à Pandora ce week end, tatata, mais que par contre je n'irais pas chez les White, parce qu'une calèche me prendrait le samedi après midi – victoiire - pour me reposer deux ou trois heures plus tard –victooiiire ! bis. Bref, j'étais heureuse, plus que je ne l'avais été depuis le tout début de la semaine. Plus heureuse encore que quand j'avais failli trébucher sur Elliot mardi (mais moins heureuse que si j'avais vraiment trébuché sur lui). Bref, je souriais comme une idiote, Acacia me prenait pour une tarée, et cette petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'elle avait raison.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =3

9


	6. Ch 5

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de mon retard et du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, faut que je me rattrape pour le prochain ! Je suis assez contente de la fin, moyenement du début (et j'ai peur d'avoir fait un peu de OOC avec Break =S). Et, oh miracle, j'aime le dénouement du chapitre =D Disclaim : Melody, Isabelle, Acacia, Clara, Mary & Zoey m'appartiennent (c'est dans ces moments là que je capte que j'ai 38392829 OCs x)), le reste des persos & l'univers à Jun Mochizuki.

Allez, on passe au chapitre sinon je vais m'éterniser. Voilà voilà, joyeuses fêtes et profitez de ce chapitre plutôt long par rapport aux autres (douzes pages word =P) !

**-Chapitre 5-**

_Oz_

Mon sac était enfin prêt. Je ne partais que pour deux heures à Pandora, mais j'avais tenu à en prendre un. Premièrement, parce que c'était l'accessoire obligatoire de toute fille qui se respecte (qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de magasines people à réveil ?). Deux de…herm, de deux, pardon, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, si Break avait des documents à me passer, ça pouvait toujours servir !

… Bon, allez, j'avoue : dans ma tête, la phrase d'au dessus donnait : on sait jamais, si Break avait des sucreries à me passer. Et puis il y avait une troisième raison –ma préférée : si je croisais cette ordure d'Isabelle, je pourrais l'assomer avec. Vous vous demandez certainement d'où me venait cette aversion soudaine pour cette *censure* de *censure* d'Isabelle White ? Ah, ah, ah. Mais c'est tout naturel voyons ! … Comment ça, je suis pas crédible ? Grmblr. Ouais, bon, en fait, c'est parce que j'ai appris ce matin même, par une_ charmante_ lettre venue tout droit du Manoir, qu'elle était à présent membre de Pandora –dans le sens où j'y suis entrée quand j'avais quinze ans et qu'elle en a dix-huit, ça m'est égal. Le vrai problème, c'est que vu que le lycée de cette sale…herm, je disais donc, vu que son lycée prend des vacances avec trois semaine de décalage quant à celles de Lutwidge, elle est déjà partie deux fois en mission, et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me le faire remarquer. Je lui ai bien rétorqué que j'étais en « mission permanante », mais je sais très bien que c'est pas pareil. Et je vais finir folle de jalousie. Bref, elle avait presque réussi à me pourrir ma journée. Mais elle avait échoué. Et maintenant, j'allais me rendre à Pandora, peut être même qu'avec un peu de chance, je partirais en mission pour le week end prochain, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais heureuse. D'autant plus que j'avais récupéré mes heures de sommeil manquantes –merci Elliot- et tous mes devoirs en retard. Quand je l'avais dit à Acacia –pour les devoirs-, elle m'avait lancé sur un ton rieur que maintenant j'avais toute la vie devant moi. Et j'étais on ne peut plus d'accord. J'ai balancé mon sac sur mon épaule et j'ai traversé le bâtiment des dortoirs, puis la cour de l'université en prenant mon temps. Le ciel était magnifiquement bleu, le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud et quelques rares étudiants prennaient l'air, alongés sur les pelouses en groupes. Cert ains fesaient leurs devoirs, mais les autres parlaient. J'ai repéré Nathalie et Carla assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, avec un garçon dont le visage me rappellait vaguement quelque chose. Où est-ce que je l'avais déjà vu ? Bon sang, j'étais certaine de le connaître ! J'ai réfléchi dix secondes, mais j'ai repris ma route vers la calèche quand j'ai constaté que j'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin à fixer les trois adolescents. J'ai reconnu sans mal la voiture réquisitionée par Pandora –peut être en partie parce que c'était la seule. J'ai salué le cocher, puis je suis montée. Une minute s'est écoulée. J'ai sorti la tête par la portière. J'étais sur le point de demander à mon conducteur pourquoi il ne démarrait pas quand j'ai vu Ada Bezarius qui courrait vers moi.

La première chose qu'à pensé mon esprit dérangé fut qu'elle avait aussi un sac à main. (Comme quoi, j'avais raison : c'est LE must. )

La deuxième, c'était que c'était bien vers moi qu'elle courrait. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pensé qu'elle devait vouloir me dire un truc.

Je n'ai compris que lorsqu'elle est montée dans la voiture, après avoir elle aussi dit bonjour au chauffeur, qu'elle était aussi du voyage.

Ada venait avec moi. A Pandora.

QUOI ?

Mais… Non ! C'était impossible ! Enfin, elle avait l'âge, et le statut et… J'ai manqué de m'écrouler au sol en comprenant que c'était tout à fait logique qu'Ada soit membre de Pandora, elle aussi. Puisqu'elle était noble, avait largement l'âge recquis, et tout ce qui fallait pour le rôle. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu l'intelligence de m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Peut être que ça ne changeait rien à ma mission –protéger les enfants des familles Ducales, entre autres- mais ça modifiait tout au plus ma perception de la chose.  
Dans ma tête, je venais passer du statut d'espionne infiltrée top secrète pour une organisation gouvernementale top secrète elle aussi à celui de protection supplémentaire pour des jeunes nobles très capables de se défendre par eux même. Génial… Break allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Ada n'a rien dit de toute la première partie du voyage. J'ai eu tout mon temps pour réfléchir, puisque de un, je ne pouvais pas étendre mes pieds sur la banquette opposée, ce que je ne me serais pas privée de faire si elle n'avait pas été là, et de deux, vu que j'évitais de croiser son regard, il ne me restait plus qu'à regarder le magnifique et, ô combien intéressant paysage. Des arbres, des arbres, des arbres et…oh, surprirse ! Oui, là, un arbre !

Bref : j'ai passé trente minutes dans l'ennui le plus profond et total. Au début, je pensais qu'Ada allait quand même engager la conversation, puisqu'on était quand même amies et que j'étais trop énervée pour le faire dans les règles de l'art. Mais non. J'en suis venue à me demander si on était amies parce que Pandora le lui avait demandé ou parce que c'était le cas. J'en suis venue à me demander si on était amies tout court, en fait. Dans un élan de rage –si, si- j'ai voulu me retourner pour lui poser la question sur le ton le plus glacial possible –genre comme dans les livres, quand le héros demande au traitre pourquoi il a fait ça, et que le traitre lui répond qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, alors le héros lui répond qu'on a toujours le choix, et là le lecteur a des étoiles plein les yeux. Bon, ma vie n'étant pas un livre, j'aurais pas eu de lecteur a épater par ma grande classe –herm, on parle bien de la même Melody là ?- mais ça m'aurait apporté la satisfaction d'avoir démonté Ada, si elle m'avouait qu'elle me supportait uniquement pour Pandora, parce que j'aurais pu lui dire que c'était nul et que je lui avait toujours fait confiance et tout le tatata…Donc : je me suis retournée vers la blondinette.

Elle dormait à poings fermés, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

Boooon. J'ai laissé toute la tension que je ressentais quelques secondes auparavant retomber d'un coup, faisant place à un mélange d'atterement –dites, je viendrais pas d'inventer un mot ?- et de surprise. J'ai senti un éclat de rire un peu sarcastique monter dans ma gorge, mais il n'a pas franchit mes lèvres. Mais là, chers lecteurs (je viens de me rappeller que je suis censée ignorer votre existence, alors faites comme si je n'avais rien dit), j'ai un p*tain de scoop à vous avouer. Aha, vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, hein ?

Eh bien, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer officiellement qu'Ada Bezarius ici présente –physiquement du moins parce que son esprit semble absent ou mis en veille…- ronfle. Et pas qu'un peu.

D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je devais vraiment être très énervée. Parce que là mon dieu, c'est vraiment puissant. Enfin bref. Je venais de voir se dresser au loin le QG de Pandora. Quand la calèche s'est enfin arrêtée au bout de deux cent trente sept interminables minutes –le cocher est un escargot-, je me suis empressée de pousser la porte pour sortir. Peut être un peu trop empressée d'ailleurs, puisque le haut de mon corps est parti en avant alors que j'avais encore un pied coincé dans le bas de la portière. Résultat : je me suis étalée de tout mon long au sol. Aaaïlle. Quelqu'un a tendu une main vers moi. Je ne l'ai pas saisie, pensant que c'était celle de Break –et que je ne voulais en rien lui être redevable. Mais alors que je me relevais, j'ai reconnu le visage du Duc Barma. Si je ne vous ait jamais parlé de lui, c'est certainement parce que je ne l'ai jamais croisé depuis mon entrée à Lutwidge. En fait, je ne lui a parlé qu'une fois – je crois que ça devait faire un mois exactement que j'avais été récupérée par Pandora, et ça devait coïncider avec le passage des examens de niveau scolaire auxquels Break m'avait soumise, parce que j'étais stréssée environ vingt trois heures cinquantes sur vingt quatres – les dix minutes restantes correspondant à l'heure du thé, même si je le buvais souvent assise entre deux agents de Pandora que je ne connaissais pas –mais il avait un goût délicieux. Mais je m'égare. Donc, pour en revenir au Duc Barma, mon opinion sur lui avait été très influencée par cette seule rencontre. Mais pour faire bref : ce mec est un psychopathe. Complétement taré. Ben déjà, il avait les cheveux rouges – avouez que ça explique beaucoup de choses- et longs –avouez que ça explique le reste. J'avoue qu'au début, l'ayant vu de dos, j'ai cru que c'était une fille. Je plaide coupable. Bon, ensuite, quand il m'a parlé…ouais, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commmencé à avoir peur de ce gars –enfin, peur est un bien grand mot, j'ai peur de rien moi, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Enfin de presque rien. Mais bref. Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, j'étais bien heureuse de n'avoir pas accepté l'aide du Duc. Derrière lui, assise dans son fauteil roulant, se tenait la Duchesse Rainsworth –enfin, une des trois duchesses, parce que je n'ai jamais su si c'était Rainsworth fille, Rainsworth mère ou Rainsworth Grand-mère que je devais considérer comme la duchesse actuelle. Sheryl, je crois. Ou alors c'était la mère, Sheryl…Arg, j'avais vraiment un gros problème avec leurs prénoms, aux Rainsworth. Madame Rainsworth Senior affichait son éternel sourire bienveillant –la seule expression que je l'aie jamais vu afficher.

Je les ai salués d'un geste rapide de la main, avant de m'élancer vers le bâtiment du QG à pas rapides. Pas envie de m'éterniser. Sur le coup, je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais abbandoné Ada-qui-ronflait-et-très-fort-en-plus dans la voiture. Tant pis. Quand je suis rentrée dans la bâtisse, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Woaw. Je me suis glissée entre les gens et j'ai traversé trois couloirs pour arriver au bureau de Break –j'aurais pu refaire le chemin les yeux fermés s'il le fallait, vu le nombre de fois où je l'avais fait quand j'étais arrivée à Pandora. D'ailleurs, ça fasait un moment que je n'étais pas venue. Mais tout me semblait toujours aussi familier : le bureau de Break donc, mais aussi la salle d'examens à l'autre bout du couloir, le bureau de Reim Lunettes à droite –je n'y avais pénétré qu'une seule fois en l'absence dudit Reim que je ne conaissais alors que de vue, parce que Break avait besoin de formuaires et qu'il avait la flegme d'aller les chercher. Ah, ce bon vieux Break, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?

Notez l'ironie.

J'ai poussé la porte du bureau –elle s'est ouverte sur un grincement. La pièce semblait vide, mais ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que Break se soit planqué sous son bureau ou dans le placard – franchement, je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre à son sujet. Lui aussi, c'est un vrai psychopathe –pourtant il n'a pas l'air de bien s'entendre avec le Duc Barma, ils devraient être potes puisqu'ils sont tous deux aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. Mais bon, je n'allais pas rédiger une thèse sur le lien pas trop amical entre le servant des Rainsworth et le Duc Barma. Je me suis assise dans un fauteil face a bureau (et oui, les personnes normales ça s'asseoit dans une chaise pour attendre, prends-en de la graine, Xerx). Il y avait un stylo, posé sur le bureau. Sans doute est il inutile de préciser que je l'ai attrapé et que j'ai passé les cinq minutes suivantes à le faire tournoyer entre mon index et mon majeur. Puis ça m'a lassée, et j'ai lancé un regard au bureau, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet intéressant, ou même d'un document compromettant, soyons ambitieux. Rien.. J'ai continué à chercher, et un mince rayon de lumière m'a aveuglée. J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre que ladite lumière venait du soleil et s'était réfléchie sur une montre à gousset en or, posée sur le bureau. J'allais m'en saisir quand j'ai entendu des voix. J'ai vivement retourné la tête. La porte s'est ouverte.

Ce n'était pas Break.

Un blond, de petite taille –enfin de taille normale, mais le fauteil dans lequel je m'étais enfoncée était surélevé, ce qui me donnait une impression de grandeur pas désagréable du tout-, plutôt mignon, mais pas aussi beau qu'Elliot. Il affichait un grand sourire niais, qui s'est agrandi quand il m'a apperçu. Je voyais déjà le genre : imbécile heureux, rien dans la caboche. Ça se devinait comme le nez au milieu de la face.

-Salut ! m'a-t-il lancé sur un ton plein d'enjouement.

Il s'est approché de moi-nan mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué là, le blondinet ?- et alors que je pensais qu'il aller me serrer la main, ou faire tout autre truc aussi inutile que ridicule, il s'est penché vers la table et a tendu la main vers la montre que je voulais justement regarder de plus près il y avait seulement quelques secondes. J'ai tenté de l'attraper plus vite que lui. J'ai réussi, en fait. A la regarder de plus près, elle était vraiment belle. Le genre de montre que peuvent seulement se payer les personnes bien riches –mais carrément bien riches, quoi. Alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, il m'a saisi le poignet.

-Je peux ?

Il m'a arraché ladite montre des mains (j'avouerai ne pas avoir opposé grande resistance) et la ouverte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas une montre, mais une boîte à musique. Et que le morceau qu'elle jouait m'était familier.

_Lacie_. Différent à quelques arrangements près, mais sinon, c'était ce morceau. Je le sentais.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson semblait être au fil de ma vie, en ce moment ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle me suivait partout où j'allais ? Chez les Baskervilles. A Lutwidge, avec Elliot. A Pandora maintenant, avec blondinet –ben voilà, je lui ai trouvé un surnom- et sa boîte à musique. Partout. Est-ce que que ça voulait dire que les Baskerville aussi me suivraient partout ? Qu'un jour ou l'autre ils me retrouveraient et me feraient payer ma fuite, ma traîtrise ? Non, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je n'ai jamais été à ma place là bas. _Partir était mon choix. Je n'ai pas fait ça que pour sauver ma peau. J'avais encore un peu d'honneur._ Du moins-voulais-je m'en convaincre. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de blondinet et c'est là que ça m'a frappé.

Je le conaissait déjà.

Impossible de savoir d'où et pourquoi, mais je conaissais ce gars. Obligé. Son visage m'était vraiment familier. Ses yeux, aussi. Verts éméraudes. Hein ? Mince, je savais d'où j'avais déjà croisé ce regard ! Alors que je réalisais à qui j'avais affaire, Break est entré dans son bureau –et par la porte, en plus.

-Oz, tu avais oublié quelque chose ?

Alors j'avais vu juste. Oz Bezarius. Fils de Zai Bezarius, neveu d'Oscar Bezarius et…comment ça son arbre généalogique vous importe peu ? Mais j'en oublie le plus important : frère d'Ada Bezarius. Ouiii, Ada, vous savez, mon amie-pas-amie-en-gros-je-sais-pas-du-tout. Ce qui me faisait penser que j'avais un truc à dire à Break. Mais avant, interroger Oz sur la boîte à musique. Enfin…peut être pas, en fait. Puisque ça risquerait de compromettre ma couverture. J'allais plutôt demander des informations à Break –ça ne changeait rien à ce qui était prévu, de toute façon- là-dessus, il devait bien savoir quelque chose. Alors que je faisais tournoyer mon stylo plume entre mes doigts en attendant que blondinet s'en aille, il s'est tourné vers moi et a lancé :

-Au fait, je manque à mes devoirs ! Enchanté, je suis Oz Bezarius !

-Melody White, ai-je répondu sur le même ton, bien que je n'en ai pas pensé un mot.

Quand même, ça faisait bien deux minutes que j'avais compris qui il était, et puis Break avait dit son nom, et les gars qui se noment Oz, désolé de te l'avouer petit blondinet, mais ça court pas le pays quand même. Enfin, tout ça, je l'ai juste pensé. Pas dit. Parce que je suis une fille sociable, même si j'ai des vilaines pensées, des fois. Vilaine Melody.

Eh ben, ça s'améliore pas, la santé mentale par ici.

-C'est une amie d'Ada, a précisé Break, qui nous observait du fond du bureau.

Le sourire de blondinet s'est encore élargi (j'ignorais que c'était possible, pour tout vous dire) et il m'a lancé :

-Ah oui, elle m'a parlé de toi, c'est vrai ! Nouvelle à Lutwidge, c'est ça ?

Pour être franche, le fait de savoir qu'Ada avait parlé de moi à son frère m'étonnait. Et me faisait plaisir, aussi. Comme quoi, notre amitié était peut être réelle, en fin de compte.

-Oui, c'est moi.

J'ai regardé mon stylo quelques secondes, un peu gênée par ce que je comptais demander.

-En fait…elle t'as dit quoi, sur moi ?

-Mon oncle m'a juste dit qu'elle lui avait écrit qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie et qu'elle était sympa, c'est tout, répondit-il avec un petit sourire…enfin, vous voyez, ces sourires qui lui donnent tellement une tête d'imbécile heureux, là.

-Bon, je dois y aller, reprit-il alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'espère qu'on se reverra !

-Moi aussi, ai-je répondu plus par politesse qu'en étant franche sur le coup.

Sauf qu'en y réflechissant, je l'espérais aussi, au fond. Quelque chose en Oz Bezarius m'intriguait sérieusement. Peut être parce qu'il ne collait pas du tout à l'idée que je m'étais faite du jeune Duc Bezarius. Ouais, ça devait être ça.

-A plus, Break ! lança-t-il en sortant du bureau.

-C'est ça, sale gosse !

Les deux agents échangèrent un sourire complice. J'étais sur le point de me sentir exclue, mais Break s'est soudain rappelé de mon existence puisqu'il s'est retourné vers moi. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose –d'ailleurs c'est logique- mais je l'ai devancé.

-Tu m'avais pas dit qu'Ada Bezarius travaillait aussi pour Pandora !

Est-ce que la colère se ressentait dans ma voix ? J'esperait que non, sachant que ça n'impresionnerait en rien Break. Pas de réponse venant dudit valet, d'ailleurs. Juste un sourire –moqueur ou railleur ? La différence entre les deux était tellement infime. Mais ça m'a encore plus énervée, et j'ai poursuivi sur ma lancée.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Hein ? Mais réponds, merde !

Bon, là je reconnais ma stupidité : il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Puisqu'Ada travaillait pour Pandora, alors….

-Pendant qu'on y est, ils sont beaucoup d'agents, à Lutwidge ? Parce que si je pouvais éviter de me taper la honte pour les mois à venir, ce serait pratique !

Oui, BON, je reconais, je me foutais bien de savoir qu'ils soient nombreux ou non, mais je voulais savoir si Elliot était du lot. En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire que je voulais que Break confirme mon hypothèse, parce que j'en étais quasiment sûre. En tant que fils de Duc…ouais, c'était obligé.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est pire que le sale gosse niveau blabla quand elle s'énerve ! Tu trouve pas, Emily ?

-Largement pire, se mit à geindre la poupée posée sur son épaule.

Ridicule.

-Donc pour répondre à ta…tes questions, je ne comptais pas te dire qu'Ada Bezarius travaillait pour nous, et je ne te donnerai pas les noms des autres agents qui étudient à Lutwidge. Satisfaite ?

-Non. Et j'ai encore une question.

Il s'assit dans le fauteil de son bureau –ce qui faisait qu'il était maintenant en face de moi-, soupira, poussa un tas de paperasse et en sortit (enfin, sortit de sous le tas, quoi) une théière. Bien cachée, la théière.

-Alors pose là, petite impertinente.

-C'est toi qui a demandé à Ada de faire copine-copine avec moi ?

Il était en train de servir le thé. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas interompu pour écouter ma question –et pas non plus pour y répondre.

-Non. Elle est venue vers toi de son propre chef.

J'ai hoché la tête. Bon à savoir. Donc : je pouvais officiellement considérer Ada comme une amie. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer sur le coup, mais j'en étais réellement soulagée.

-Ah, et aussi ! La montre de blon…d'Oz, là…

Il a relevé les yeux vers moi. Ouah. Soit j'avais touché un sujet « sensible », enfin, un sujet qui avait de l'importance par rapport à Pandora, quoi, soit c'était parce que le thé était prêt. Ou les deux, puisqu'il m'a tendu une tasse bouillante. J'ai hésité à décliner poliment, puis j'ai quand même accepté. En plus, le thé de Break était toujours délicieux.

-Tu disais ?

J'ai bu une gorgée de thé. Ah oui, pour être chaud, il était chaud : je venais de me brûler. Mais le picotement dans ma gorge n'était pas si désagréable.

-Quand j'étais chez les Baskervilles... enfin, c'était en hiver et je devais avoir six ou sept ans, et j'étais avec Zoey…

Ignorer la douleur qui venait de me cueillir au creu du ventre à la seule évocation de son nom. Refouler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ben merde, j'en ai senti une couler le long de ma joue –apparement, c'était raté. Respirer, calmement. _Tout va bien_. Poursuivre. Continuer d'avancer. Heureusement que Break faisait comme si de rien était, même si j'étais certaine qu'il avait perçu le malaise que je ressentais. Parce qu'il l'avait forcément perçu, non ? J'ai toujours été tellement mauvaise actrice.

-On était à la lisière de la forêt et on se racontait des histoires, je crois… Et puis elle m'avait parlé de cette boîte à musique qui avait une apparence de montre à gousset, elle avait entendu une rumeur là-dessus, comme quoi c'était une œuvre de l'actuel Glen en honneur à Lacie…

Hochement de tête de la part de l'albinos. J'avais encore les yeux humide, même si ça allait un peu mieux. J'ai enfin posé la question que j'avais en tête depuis le début de mon histoire.

-Comment Oz s'est-il retrouvé avec cette montre ?

J'avoue m'être attendue à tout. Tout, sauf la réponse qui a suivie.

-Ça, je ne te le dirais pas !

C'était tellement évident de la part de Break…J'aurais dû y penser. Mais je venais de lui raconter un souvenir qui avait de la valeur pour moi, et ça m'avait coûté cher. Tout ça pour rien.

-Bon, et tu m'as faite venir pour quoi, à part prendre le thé ?

Il s'est levé et dirigé vers le placard du fond du bureau. J'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Faites que ce soit ça, s'il vous plait, j'attends ça depuis des mois….

Il a ouvert le placard. Au ralenti. Du moins la scène s'est passée au ralenti dans ma tête, mais je crois qu'il faisait exprès d'être lent juste pour m'énerver. Il a plongé la main à l'intérieur. L'a retirée. Avec une liasse de feuilles. Qu'il m'a tendues. Avant de m'annoncer :

-Tu pars en mission.

YEAAAAAAAH ! C'était la fanfare, dans ma tête. Sortez les trucs qui lancent des confettis, c'est la fête ! Bon sang, j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Fait pas cette tête, me calma Break, c'est une mission on-ne-peut-plus banale pour un contractant illégual.

Je voyais bien qu'il se moquait de moi –comme le prouvait son sourire ironque- mais je m'en fichais, je partais en missiiooooon ! Et même si il avait qualifié ça de banal, ça ne pouvait qu'être génial. Oh, oui. J'allais enfin mettre mes compétences au service de l'organisation une bonne fois pour toute, c'était tellement cooooool ! Un peu plus et je me mettais à sautiller sur place. Ou à danser le Gangnam Style (non, ça n'existe pas encore à Réveil, raison de plus pour l'y introduire). J'étais tellement…heureuse ? hystérique aurait plus convenu - que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire les documents que m'avait passé Break. Non mais oh, je partais en mission là ! C'était génial !

-C'est tout, tu peux y aller, m'a lancé Break.

Je suis sortie de la salle en poussant la porte, me retenant pour ne pas pousser un cri de joie. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais laissé du thé dans ma tasse, d'ailleurs.

La température ambiante était encore assez chaude, même si on était en novembre. Enfin, chaude, c'était un bien grand mot –disons que «supportable » aurait mieux convenu. Mais je dois reconaitre que même la petite brise fraiche qui me soufflait dans le dos n'était pas si désagréable. J'étais alongée dans la pelouse, sous un arbre, quelques mètres à l'écart du QG de Pandora. Bon, j'étais bien la seule folle à dormir –tss, je dormais pas, je lisais- ici, mais vu le nombre de personnes qui le faisaient à Lutwidge, ça devait pas être un de mes tics bizarres –je me méfiais toujours, ayant eu une éducation, comment dire ?... Juste à l'opposé des enfants ici. Du moins, c'était ce que je supposais.

J'avais occupé l'heure passée à étudier consciecieusement –si, si- le dossier que m'avait refilé Break. Et même si la mission semblait comme il l'avait dit assez banale, ça promettait pour moi d'être super. Déjà, ça se passait en centre-ville de Réveil. Et puis, il y aurait un autre agent avec moi, et même si j'esperais tomber sur un adolescent –enfin, quelqu'un de mon âge, quoi- plutôt que sur un adulte, ce n'était pas si important. Ensuite, ça se passerait de nuit. On avait juste à traquer et stopper un Chain qui tuait plein de gens –le genre de missions de routine que confiait Pandora. Mais le mieux, je crois, c'était qu'on devait se rendre à Réveil un mardi soir, ce qui signifiait rater les cours du mercredi matin – bon, c'était pas précisé sur le papier, mais j'étais sûre qu'on nous dispenserait.

Quand j'ai vu Ada sortir du QG en lançant des regards de tous les côtés, j'ai compris qu'elle me cherchait et qu'il devait sûrement être temps de rentrer à Lutwidge. J'ai couru pour rattraper la voiture juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Mince, mon sac, ai-je grommelé.

On arrivait aux abords de Lutwidge. Il devait être environ dix-neuf heures trente, peut être même huit heures moins quart. Ada et moi n'avions pas cessé de parler du voyage. Bon, la conversation avait mis un moment à s'installer –c'était moi qui avait rompu le silence en lui demandant si elle avait une mission de prévue pour mardi qui arrivait, ce à quoi elle m'avait répondu non. Je lui avait ensuite demandé si elle connaissait d'autres élèves de Lutwidge membres de Pandora, et c'est là qu'elle m'a confirmée qu'Elliot était un agent. Elle m'a aussi donné deux ou trois noms pour lesquels elle était sûre, et celui d'un garçon qu'elle supposait travailler pour l'organisation. Puis le sujet avait dévié sur les garçons -je n'avais bien entendu rien dit au sujet d'Elliot, même si ça m'avait franchement démangé de me confier à quelqu'un et qu'Ada me semblait être la confidente idéale puisque je la voyais mal répéter ça à autrui. Ensuite, je ne sais plus comment, on s'est aussi mises à parler d'Oz. Je lui ai confié l'avoir rencontré dans le bureau de Break – la façon dont elle m'a dit que « j'avais eu de la chance » m'a fait un peu de peine, parce que je ressentais clairement la déception qu'elle ressentait à ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Et ensuite…ensuite, je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas mon sac.

-Tu l'as oublié ? (j'ai acquiescé). Oh, zut.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Tu veux qu'on demande au chauffeur de retourner là-bas ?

-Pas besoin, il était quasiment vide. Enfin, il y avait les documents relatifs à la mission dedans, mais…

Elle s'est levée brusquement.

-Alors on ferait mieux d'aller le chercher ! Si ils se rendent comptent que tu as laissé ça, ça risque de te retomber dessus.

Ada, tellement fidèle à elle-même : pleine de bonnes attentions et si inquiète pour les autres. Je trouve ça dingue de penser qu'à côté d'elle je suis une associable avec un cœur de pierre, mais je crois que c'est la vérité. Mais seulement à côté d'elle.

-Mais non, il doit être dans les jardins, et personne le trouvera, de toute façon.

-Enfin…

-Et quand bien même quelqu'un le trouverait, il le rapporterait au bureau sans fouiller dedans. Affaire classée.

-Melly, je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Et moi je persiste à penser que je commence à mourir de faim et que je vais craquer si je ne mange pas dans les dix minutes. Alors on oublie ça, d'acc' ?

La voiture venait de s'arrêter. On a souri de concert.

-Ok, a-t-elle répondu. On se dépêche d'aller manger avant que le self ferme et on s'occupera de ton sac après.

« _On s'occupera jamais de mon sac », _ai-je songé, sans le dire à Ada pour ne pas qu'elle réplique. Et puis j'étais tellement heureuse de partir en mission qu'en lisant les documents en question, j'avais quasiment tout mémorisé –et disons que le fait de les avoir lus huit fois m'avait aidé à retenir.

Nous nous sommes dépêchées de rentrer dans le bâtiment et sommes filées à la cantine. D'habitude, je mangeais un sandwich dans ma chambre avec Acacia –quand elle était là, sinon je le faisais sans elle- mais Ada a tenu que je l'accompagne au self, et j'ai accepté. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'elle que ce soir-là. Nous nous sommes dépêchées de remplir nos plateaux – salade et pâtes pour moi, tomates, pâtes et pomme pour elle. Mais à l'instant même où j'ai posé un pied dans la salle où se trouvaient les tables, j'ai songé qu'on allait avoir un problème. Parce que même si on avait pas eu de queue à faire pour se servir à manger, le réfectoire était bondé. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table où on mangeait d'habitude, j'ai remarqué que nos deux places avaient été « volées » par deux filles que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai croisé le regard de Nathalie, qui a formulé un « désolé » silencieux que j'ai réussi à lire sur ses lèvres. Mais je ne leur en voulait pas –disons que ce n'était pas le cas quand aux deux squatteuses qui nous avaient remplacées sans la moindre gêne. Et puis, je me demandais où on allait manger, maintenant. J'ai survolé la salle du regard. Pas la moindre place, non ? Ah, si là-bas au fond, à la table d'Elliot et Léo ! Ne pas sourire comme une idiote, ne pas sourire comme une idiote. J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de place ailleurs –à mon grand soulagement, il n'y en avait pas. Ce qui ne nous laissait qu'une possibilité. J'ai attendu Ada, lui ai annoncé qu'il ne restait qu'une place et nous sommes allées poser nos plateaux à ladite place. J'ai vu Elliot lancer un regard circulaire au self, comme s'il cherchait à voir si il était obligé de nous supporter. Il avait fini de manger –depuis combien de temps ?- mais il attendait Léo qui mangeait sa pomme. La seule idée de voir Léo manger une pomme me semblait étrange, d'ailleurs, alors voir la scène, je vous dit pas. Mais bref. Elliot s'est mis à faire tournoyer sa fourchette entre ses doigts –exactement comme je le faisais avec mon stylo quelques heures plus tôt. Je le voyais jeter fréquement des coups d'oeils à Léo, se demandant si celui-ci avait fini. Quand à Ada, elle mangeait, comme si de rien était. Ce que je ne parvenais pas à faire. Dire que j'étais super-gênée serait un euphémisme. Heureusment, j'étais en face de Léo et pas d'Elliot, sans quoi je me serais mise à piquer un fard. Je hais rougir, mais là….Argh. Dès que Léo a posé le trognon de sa pomme, son maître s'est levé et a quitté le self, plateau en main. Léo a soupiré et a fait de même.

-A demain, a-t-il lancé à notre adresse.

J'ai hoché la tête en tentant un sourire.

-Vous deux aussi, lança Ada.

-Toujours aussi bavards, ai-je ironisé dès que les deux Nightray furent hors de vue.

-Tu l'as dit, sourit mon amie. Enfin, ils sont sympas, quand on les connait.

J'ai acquiescé. Elle a semblé se rappeller de quelque chose.

-Ah ! Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, ça s'est passé comment la réunion avec le groupe de Clara, l'autre jour ?

-Aaah mais je l'avais oubliée, celle-ci ! Espèce de lâcheuse, va ! (je lui ai jetté un bout de pain dessus et nous avons rit de concert). Herm, franchement ? Mal. Elle m'a collée au chant, et c'était franchement la cata.

-Tiens, en parlant de Clara, regarde qui arrive…

J'ai tourné le visage dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et j'ai vu débarquer un ouragan lancé à deux cent à l'heure. Enfin, un ouragan qui avait un plateau avec un plat de pâtes à la bolognese, quoi.

-Les filles, vous avez encore une place pour nous ?

Cela dit, elle s'était assise avant d'entendre la réponse. J'ai du me retenir de ne pas rire. Une autre fille est arrivée –blondes, yeux gris…Ah oui, je l'avais déjà vue aussi, c'était l'amie de Clara qui faisait partie de Daydream, là…Rah, comment elle s'appellait, déjà ?

-Pas besoin de vous présenter Mary, je suppose ? a justement lancé Clara.

-Non, en effet, a souri Ada. On était dans la même classe, il y a deux ans.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, renchérit Mary. Et toi, c'est Melody, c'est ça ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

-Ouais, c'est ça !

Ada venait de finir le contenu de son plateau, alors qu'un silence un peu gênant s'installait. La Bezarius étira ses bras.

-J'aimerais bien rester avec vous, mais j'ai deux tonnes d'exercices de maths à finir. Melly, tu pourrais m'aider ?

Ada, mon idole. J'avais plus que hâte de sortir de cette pièce – quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise depuis l'arrivée de Mary.

-Ouais, si tu veux, ai-je répondu en masquant mon enjouement pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

Nous sommes sorties de la cantine, puis Ada a déclaré, une fois les deux filles hors de portée :

-Bon sang, c'est insupportable.

-Quoi ?

-Mary ! Je sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas la voir. Ou alors c'est elle qui peut pas me voir. Mais elle a une façon de fixer les gens, c'est comme si elle lisait en eux. Hyper désagréable, a-t-elle maugrée.

C'était tout à fait ce que je ressentais depuis tout à l'heure, même si je n'avais pas réussi à le déterminer aussi simplement.

-J'approuve. Les exos de maths, c'était bidon ?

Elle a sourit.

-Ouais.

« _Zoey ! Attends-moi !_

_Elle est sortie, encore. Je le sais, j'ai bien vu que son manteau n'était pas à sa place. Elle me fait peur, quand elle s'en va de la maison. A chaque jour qu'elle passe, seule, à la lisière de la forêt, elle en revient plus distante…C'est comme si je la perdais de seconde en seconde. Et je ne veux pas la perdre._

_Je cours. Le vent me gifle le visage. J'ai froid, tellement froid. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige fraiche. Je trébuche je tombe, la neige s'engoufre dans mon col, m'arrachant un frisson. Je me relève, je me remets à courir. Dans treize metres, j'arrive à la lisière. Dans treize, mètres, ce sera bon. Tout sera fini. Tout reviendra dans l'ordre. C'est une promesse que je me fais._

_Dix mètres. Sept. Trois. Deux. Un. Zéro._

_Zoey n'est pas là. Pourtant, elle y est toujours, quand elle n'est pas à la maison. Je l'ai retrouvée ici à chaque reprise. Parfois en larme, parfois perdue dans ses pensées. Je me rappelle avec angoisse la fois où elle ne me répondait plus, immobile, et que j'ai cru qu'elle avait gelé dans le froid et celle où elle m'avait tenu des propos incohérents sur la mort et la vie. Non, elle a toujours été ici. Toujours._

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

_Je hurle, à m'en déchirer les poumons. « Zooooeeey ! ». C'est alors que je la vois. La tâche de sang, dans la neige. Le couteau, quelques pas plus loin, et les goutelettes de sangs qui forment comme un chemin. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le suivre pour savoir où il va. A l'étang. Mes pas sont rapides. Ma respiration entrecoupée. J'ai peur. « Zoey ! Zoey, où est-tu ? » Tellement peur. Courir. Sauver Zoey. _

_Quand j'arrive à l'étang, je sais qu'il est trop tard. Les larmes noient mes joues, rosies par le froid. « Zoey, non ! » . Mais c'est déjà fini. Son corps flotte sur le lac, et jamais elle ne reviendra. _

_Je suis seule, à présent. »_

« Melody ! Melody, ça va ?

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Front moite, respiration haletante. Acacia était debout. Elle semblait inquiète. Il s'était passé quelque chose, là. Forcé. Mais je ne me rappellait de rien.

-Je…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ma camarade de chambre sembla déconcertée par ma question.

-Ben…tu t'es mise à crier dans ton sommeil, et à t'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Tu m'avais dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil, non ?

-Ouais, mais là, tu hurlais. A t'en déchirer les poumons.

Oh, mince. Manquerait plus que j'aie réveillé tout l'étage.

-Tout va bien, ici ?

Ben tiens, qu'est ce que je disais. La voix venait de derrière la porte –sûrement une fille des chambres voisines, ou une surveillante.

-Ouais, répondit Acacia pour moi –et heureusment qu'elle s'en était chargée car je ne m'en sentais pas le courage, dans mon état. Tout va bien.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec un verre d'eau, que j'engloutit aussi vite.

-Je sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé, lui ai-je confié.

J'ai lancé un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule.

-Mince, il est deux heures du matin. On ferait mieux de dormir.

-Si tu veux.

Alors que je m'étais glissée sous ma couverture et que j'étais sur le point d'éteindre la lumière, Acacia a tourné la tête vers moi.

-Juste une question… (voyant que j'avais hoché la tête, elle a poursuivi :) Qui est Zoey ?

Zoey. Comment… Alors, le rêve m'est revenu. La neige. Le sang. L'étang. L'air était sur le point de quitter mes poumons. Respire, Melody. Respire. Prend sur toi.

J'ai regardé Acacia en déglutissant, et j'ai répondu :

-Ma sœur. Zoey était ma sœur. »

13


	7. Chapitre 6

Désolé pour le retard, ça faisait un baiiil _

Je vais pas monologuer pour vite mettre le tout en ligne –on sait jamais peut être que quelqu'un se demande si je suis pas morte- mais en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux =3

Rating & disclaim c'est toujours la même chose. Avec en plus Marie Charlotte et Mark qui m'appartiennent –huhu. **BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 6**

**Mon meilleur ami**

Faire un pas en arrière. Esquiver l'attaque de Carla. Pas sur le côté, rotation du buste. Trop tard. Le fleuret de ma camarade m'a touchée en pleine côte.

-Ta garde, White ! a hurlé notre professeur de sport de l'autre côté du gymnase.

J'ai grommelé un juron. Ouais, bon, j'étais carrément nulle en escrime, mais je n'en avais jamais fait, alors c'était concevable, ok ? C'était déjà assez dur d'être la seule tâche à ne pas savoir placer une attaque correctement alors que toute la classe avait déjà pratiqué ledit sport depuis la petite enfance (et peut-être même depuis une autre vie) pour certains – y avait qu'à voir Elliot et la façon dont il mettait à terre ses adversaires avec une classe pas croyable – alors si le prof pouvait la boucler, ça aurait été très gentil. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai senti l'arme –si, un fleuret, c'est une arme terrible- de Clara s'appuyer contre mon épaule et ployer. Bon sang, c'était son dixième point, et je n'avais pas réussi à la toucher une seule fois ! Alors que j'allais esquiver –que dis-je, tenter d'esquiver, parce que la réussite n'était pas garantie- un nouveau coup –visant mon autre épaule, cette fois-ci- et essayer d'en placer un, sans grands espoirs quand même, le prof a sonné la fin du duel.

-Changez de partenaire, à présent !

J'avoue sans aucune gêne avoir été soulagée. Clara avait beau être une amie, elle était infatiguable – alors que moi, au contraire, j'étais en train de commencer à m'essoufler. Bon. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais pas combattu. Pas Ada, c'était fait, Clara, de même, Anne, la fille qui faisait du saxo pour le groupe de Clara –groupe dont je suis censée faire partie…ah ouii,ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête ce truc- aussi. Bon. Regard circulaire au gymnase. Il restait Lisa –compositrice de Daydream, si je ne m'abusais- et Léo. Enfin non, on était un nombre d'élèves pair, donc on ne pouvait pas être trois à rester. J'ai vite apperçu l'élève manquant. Et j'ai vite prié pour ne pas tomber sur lui.

Elliot.

Bon, apparement, personne ne voulait plus combattre contre lui. Etrange, que personne ne veuille se faire exploser. Aha. Lisa venait de remarquer Léo. Elle commença à s'avencer vers lui et puis elle…fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Hein ? Ah ouais, elle partait vers Elliot. Il se sont tous les deux mis en garde, et elle lui a adressé un grand sourire.

Hey, mais c'était qui, cette… ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sentir ma machoire se décrocher –et croyez moi, elle était sur le point de tomber, ladite foutue machoire-, puisque Léo se dirigeait vers moi. Inutile de préciser que je me suis pris une nouvelle raclée. Mais là, j'avais bien plus important en tête.

Bon. Je devais me reprendre. Déjà, j'aurais du être contente, je ne voulais pas combattre contre Elliot j'aurais plutôt du être soulagée que Lisa se mette avec lui, non ? Si. Mais je l'aurais été, si elle n'avait pas dévié de sa trajectoire pour lui, et si elle ne s'était pas mise à le draguer après. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire comme les autres élèves : tirer une geule de trois mètres de long à la seule idée de perdre le combat sans espoirs ?

Souffler un bon coup. Laisser l'air entrer dans mes poumons. Me reprendre, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire que Lisa combatte, sourie et drague un peu- beaucoup- Elliot ? Hein ? Après tout, rien disait que c'était réciproque. Enfin, elle était juste très jolie, avait trois fois plus de formes que moi, des résultats scolaires d'un ou deux points meilleurs que moi dans presque toutes les matières, mathématiques exceptées, et une façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qui faisait se retourner tous les mecs sur son passage. Mais non, vraiment, je ne risquais rien, mais alors : rien du tout.

La fin du cours a sonné. J'ai rejoint Clara et Ada, à l'autre bout du gymnase.

« Je crèèève la dalle, lâcha avec dépit Clara alors que nous passions aux vestiaires.

Ada et moi n'avons pas relevé. Sachant que ce genre de commentaires étaient fréquents de sa part, ce que j'avais apris à mes dépends au cours des deux mois passés à Lutwidge, et qu'on avait encore une heure de littérature avant de pouvoir manger. De toute façon, si on ne l'ignorait pas, elle allait continuer jusqu'à…jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix, je suppose. En fait : je m'en foutais carrément.

-J'ai faiiim, répéta-t-elle, gémissante.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. J'étais en train de lasser mes chaussures, et je repensais à Lisa et Elliot. En somme : rien à faire de l'état du ventre de l'autre morfale brune –j'ai nommé Clara.

-Eh-oh, les filles, je vous dit que j'ai faim, gromela ladite morfale.

-Et moi je te dis que j'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre, ai-je murmuré. Un poil trop fort, peut être.

-Roh, calme ta joie, Melo !

_Melo_. Je lui avait déjà dit que je voulais pas de ce surnom, non ? Si.

-M'appelle pas Melo, ai-je râlé.

-Fais pas ta chieuse, _Melo,_ a-t-elle répondu.

Quoi ? C'était moi qui faisais ma chieuse, là ? Non mais, j'y croyais pas ! J'ai regroupé mes affaires dans mon sac et je me suis levée du banc où j'avais enfilé mes chaussures.

-La chieuse vous salue, ai-je lancé en balançant mon sac sur l'épaule.

Je suis sortie des vestiaires en claquant la porte. J'étais encore trop énervée pour réaliser l'énorme bêtise que je venais de comettre. J'ai traversé tout le bâtiment B à un pas vif –rythme bref, claquements sourds de mes talons contre le sol : je marchais toujours comme ça inconsciement quand j'étais en colère. « Tout ça pour un simple _Melo_ », ai-je songé sans aucune trace d'amertume ou de regret. Clara me tapait sérieusement sur le système, en ce moment. Mince, elle pourrait pas nous lâcher, un coup ? La seule idée de revoir son expression moqueuse m'a convaincue de sécher le cours de littérature. Tant pis si je me faisais punir : rien à faire. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, j'ai songé que c'était le premier endroit où on irait me chercher. La bibliothèque ? Non, c'était également trop prévisible. Alors, où ? J'ai songé à un endroit que je ne risquais pas de fréquenter en temps normal – un endroit auquel personne ne songerait pour moi. L'image de la salle de musique s'est imposée à mon esprit comme une évidence.

La salle de musique, bien sûr ! Qui irait-me chercher là-bas, moi qui n'étais même pas fichue de jouer correctement un pauvre si au piano ? Bon sang, c'était une idée de génie, ou je n'y connaissais rien-ce qui était tout aussi probable, soit dit en passant. J'ai donc fait demi tour. J'étais à l'extrémité du bâtiment B la plus proche du bâtiment A je devais donc re-traverser les sept différents couloirs qui menaient à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment où j'étais justement en train de marcher pour rejoindre le bâtiment C, où se trouvait la salle de musique. Quel casse-tête…

Finalement, je suis arrivée à la salle de musique. La porte était fermée. Pourtant, Acacia m'avait dit que les élèves y avaient accès à toute heure de la journée, non ? Le souvenir de mon premier jour à Lutwidge m'est revenu. Je revoyais le couloir, le tapis rouge sur le parquet, la porte B32, la musique qui en venait, les notes de Lacie, les paroles d'Acacia…J'ai lancé un regard à la porte sur laquelle je m'acharnais depuis cinq minutes. Son numéro y était gravé sur une plaque dorée, suspendue quelques centimètres au dessus de mon visage par un clou, doré lui aussi.

B31.

Pourtant…Prise d'un doute, j'ai sorti mon emploi du temps de mon sac. Cours de musique, le vendredi à treize heures en salle B31. C'était quoi ce bazar ? J'ai comparé de nouveau le numéro de la porte à celui de mon agenda. Ah non, j'étais sûre qu'Acacia m'avait montré la B32. Sur ce coup-là, j'avais une confiance totale en ma mémoire. J'allais pousser un soupir quand j'ai entendu des notes de piano. J'ai fermé les yeux. En collant mon oreille contre la B31, j'ai appris que ce n'était pas de cette salle que venait les notes. J'ai fait trois pas dans le hall. La musique s'est intensifiée. Trois nouveaux pas. De même. Encore trois. Ah, non, là, elle devenait plus faible, plus seul pas. Ça allait mieux. Deux pas. J'y étais.

J'ai levé les yeux vers la porte devant laquelle j'étais plantée. B32. Pourtant…J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à mon point de départ. J'ai lancé un regard au hall.

C'est seulement à cet instant que j'ai compris que ledit hall était fait comme si on avait placé un miroir au milieu. Symétrique. Ahaa. Haaa. Haaa. Quelle débile je faisais, sérieusement…

J'ai écouté avec attention le morceau. Etait-ce possible que ce soit Elliot que le jouait ? Après tout, je ne voyais pas qui d'autre fréquentait la salle de musique à cette heure-ci. J'allais faire demi-tour –j'étais venue pour me retrouver seule, pas gêner la personne qui jouait- quand la porte s'est ouverte.

-Tu m'espionne ? m'a lancé une voix qui m'était légerement familière.

Je me suis retournée vers le propriétaire de ladite voix. Une mèche de cheveux bruns tombait devant son œil gauche, voilant un regard vert et perçant il était assez grand, et plutôt fin. Ah, et j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ah oui, c'était un des gars de Daydream, là, le pote de la pote à Clara !

-Mark, c'est ça ? ai-je avancé avec une pointe de doute.

-Ouais, a-t-il souri. Melody, si je ne m'abuse.

-Bravo, ai-je lâché sur un ton neutre.

J'ai essayé de sourire, sans succès. Mais ma colère s'était un peu atténuée. Sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

-Tu entres, ou tu préfères rester à la porte encore un peu ?

Ah oui, pas faux, j'étais encore dans le hall, alors qu'il me bloquait l'entrée. Ben ouais, c'était sa faute, aussi. Il s'est poussé, et je suis entrée à sa suite. J'ai alors compris qu'il y avait deux salles de musique : celle où on faisait cours, la grande, avec plein d'instruments, et celle-ci, toujours ouverte aux élèves, occupée par un piano à queue, mais bien plus petite que l'autre. C'était celle-ci que m'avait présenté Acacia à mon arrivée. La B32. Et pas l'autre. J'ai laissé glisser mon sac au sol, juste quelques centimètres à droite de la porte. Constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'une place assise – celle du…enfin, vous voyez là, le tabouret du piano, je sais toujours pas son nom-, je me suis adossée contre le mur, tandis que Mark refermait derrière-lui la porte.

-Tu devrais pas être en cours ? T'es dans la classe de Clara, non ?

Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il était curieux, le mec ! Enfin, pour l'instant ça me faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

-Si, mais je me suis prise la tête avec elle, et…enfin, j'ai un peu pété les plombs, quoi.

Il regardait par la fênetre, l'air songeur, lui aussi adossé au mur.

-Ouais, ça m'arrive aussi, parfois. Clara peut être un peu lourde sur les bords, mais elle est sympa, en général.

-Du moins quand son ventre crie pas famine, ai-je ironisé.

Il a esquissé un sourire. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter –interdiction de se foutre de moi, d'accord ?-, dehors. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose, là ? Le silence qui s'était installé me semblait..gênant.

-Au fait, c'était toi qui jouait, tout à l'heure ? C'était joli, ai-je lancé comme si de rien était.

-C'est vrai, tu m'as entendu ?

-Euh, nan, mais j'en avais marre de ne rien dire, ai-je dit, prise au dépourvu par ma propre franchise. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Ma réplique lui a arraché un sourire.

-Tu veux m'entendre ?

Je lui ai lancé un regard surpris. Une pointe d'hésitation perçait dans sa voix. Drôle, ce que je l'avais pas immaginé comme ça, le type. Et dire que je l'avais pris pour un imbécile prétentieux, hautain et superficiel… En fait, j'étais en train de me rendre compte que je l'aimais bien. Du moins pour ce que je savais de lui.

-Ouais, bien sûr, ai-je répondu sur un ton que j'aurais voulu moins surpris, plus assuré, et plus joyeux, aussi. Sauf que j'avais toujours autant de mal à contrôler mon timbre.

Il s'est raclé la gorge.

-Ok, a-t-il murmuré en s'installant au piano.

Il a commencé son morceau. C'était un air connu, je crois, du moins ça me rappellait quelque chose –pas Lacie, merci bien. Rapide par instants, plus lent par moments mais assez joli. Quelques fausses notes, une ou deux hésitations, mais qui ajoutaient du charme et un côté plus humain au morceau. Le tout s'est terminé progressivement, en crescendo.

-Voilà, a-t-il soufflé quand il eut terminé. Alors ?

-Je maintiens ce que je t'avais dit avant de t'entendre, c'est super joli. C'est quoi, comme morceau ?

-Je sais pas, un air populaire, je crois. Je l'ai entendu à Réveil, une fois, c'était un sans abri qui le jouait, et j'ai trouvé ça beau alors j'ai essayé de le reprendre. Non, mais sincèrement, c'est vrai ?

-à deux cent pourcents, ai-je répondu.

Alors que je sentais que le silence allait revenir, je me suis rapellée de quelque chose.

-Eh, mais tu ne jouais pas de la flûte, pour le groupe de Clara ?

-Si ! (il a encore souri. Pire que blondi…pire qu'Oz, celui-là, ou quoi ?) Mais franchement, je préfère largement la flûte au piano. Au fait, en parlant de Daydream, pourquoi t'es partie la dernière fois ?

-Ada buguait sur ses exos de maths, ai-je menti tout naturellement.

Il m'a fixée pendant quelques secondes. Puis il a lâché un petit rire moqueur.

-Eh ben, c'est dingue ce que tu mens mal.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'appréciais ce type, franchement ? Non seulement j'aurais du le trouver insupportable, avec sa saleté de curiosité sans bornes et ses remarques sarcastiques, mais en plus, c'était carrément pas mon genre de faire copain-copain avec…comment dire ? Des gens du sexe opposé, voilà. Mais de toute façon, ça ne m'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de beaucoup de personnes, ici. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'en générale, les filles restaient avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons, à Lutwidge. Point. Alors POURQUOI est-ce que j'étais en train de parler avec ce gars, et pourquoi je me surprenais à l'apprécier ? Hein, pourquoi ?

-Non, sérieux ? T'es partie parce que t'avais un rendez-vous ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions ?

-Oui, et que…

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il allait dire parce que quelque chose, derrière la porte –certainement dans le hall- est tombé au sol dans un grand fracas. Nous nous sommes retournés de concert. Mark s'est précipité à la porte, plus vif que moi – oui, moi, la pauvre blonde qui est restée abasourdie, adossée contre son mur. Interdiction de se foutre de moi, bis.

-Qu'est-ce que…

J'ai rejoint le brun, qui observait le hall, une expression perplexe collée au visage. Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui pouvait bien l'étonner.

Le hall était vide.

-Je suis censée voir quelque chose de spécial, ou c'est le vide qui t'effraie ? ai-je ironisé pour cacher mon incompréhension – même si j'avouerais très franchement que je me posais moi aussi des questions.

-Non, mais…enfin, je sais pas, j'étais sûr que le bruit venait de là, lança-t-il.

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin de l'heure de cours résonna au même moment, me vrillant les oreilles par la même occasion.

-Je croyais aussi, en fait, ai-je lâché en haussant les épaules.

-Bah, tant pis. Je vais manger…Je te laisse ?

Bizzarement, ça sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Et plus j'y pensais, plus ça sonnait comme une invitation. Je l'ai regardé partir cinq secondes dans le couloir. Avant de crier :

-Mark ! Attends-moi, imbécile !

Il s'est retourné vers moi, un sourire en coin, et je me suis élancée à sa suite-en espèrant qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui de ce côté-là. Pourtant…il y avait quelque chose, comme si je sentais que ça allait devenir quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

« _Mon meilleur ami_. »

Ces mots…ils sonnaient creux à mon oreille avant que je le rencontre. Peut être parce que c'était mon premier vrai ami –le premier que je choisissais, du moins. Break m'avais sauvée j'avais approchée Ada par nécéssité et je restais avec ses amis parce que je m'en sentais pas le choix. Mais Mark, personne ne me l'avait imposé. Et même s'il était insupportablement curieux, qu'il avait un fichu don pour savoir quand je mentais et qu'il jouait les prétentieux dans le seul but de me mettre mal à l'aise, il était naturel.

Il m'a tirée sur la manche, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Alleeez, j'ai faim, moi, ai-t-il maugrée sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Ce sourire…bon sang, il me rapellait quelqu'un. Bah. Sûrement lui-même que j'avais déjà du voir sourire comme ça.

-On y va, sale morfale. Vous iriez bien tous les deux, avec Clara.

-C'est mon ex, grimaca-t-il d'une façon qui me donna envie d'exploser de rire.

-Tu vois ? C'est bien ce que je disais.

J'ai hésité à lui demander plus de détails mais je me suis finalement ravisée en pensant que Clara y serait sûrement plus apte. Nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés à la table d'Ada, Clara, Lisa et James –le blond de Daydream. Clara a lancé un regard suspicieux au duo improbable que je formais avec mon nouveau-futur-meilleur-ami, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser « _Non, Clara, rassure toi, je ne compte pas te piquer ton ex._ » - un sourire a d'ailleurs du transparaître sur mon visage, à en juger le haussement de sourcils qu'elle m'a adressé.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de sécher le cours de français ? m'a lancé Ada sur un ton mielleux –ça, c'était du Ada tout craché ou je n'y connaissais rien.

-J'avais mal à la tête, ai-je répondu du tact au tact – c'était trop rapide pour être vrai, mais tant pis. A l'autre bout de la table, Mark se moquait de moi. Quelle discrétion, celui-là.

La bibliothèque était déserte. J'ai lancé un regard furtif à la pendule géante. Elle affichait les six heures passées. J'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'Elliot et Léo ne soient pas encore là – non, n'allez pas vous faire d'idées, je n'allais pas à la bibliothèque dans l'unique but de les voir. De le voir, plutôt. Mais bref. Je me suis installée sur une table et j'ai ouvert un livre. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à leur absence. C'était tellement bizarre d'avoir la bibliothèque à moi toute seule. D'autant plus que j'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas… Je suis restée immobile cinq secondes.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Je me suis levée le plus silencieusement possible, et j'ai commencé à parcourir les rangées de livres. A un moment donné, les pas se sont amplifiés. Puis plus rien. J'ai laissé tomber l'idée de rester silencieuse –la personne qui jouait décidément à cache-cache m'avait déjà repérée- et je me suis mise à courir. Mes semelles raisonnaient sur le parquet. Les rayons me semblaient tous identiques…bon sang, je devais bien être la seule idiote de ce fichu lycée à s'être perdue dans une bibliothèque.

Car c'était bien le cas : j'étais complètement paumée. Déboussolée. Privée de tout repère spatial. Enfin bref, vous avez compris, quoi.

J'ai lancé un regard aux livres du rayon où je me trouvais. Des pictogrammes bizarres ornaient à la couverture. Section « littérature étrangère » ? J'ignorais son existence il y a moins de deux heures…

Heureusement pour moi, c'est à ce moment là que mon poursuivant – où plutôt ma…cible ?- s'est montré. Involontairement, bien sûr.

Elle portait un pantalon noir, une veste grise et une casquette usée. Si elle avait pu être attirante –pour un mec, j'entend- dans le passé avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, c'était fini : c'était la fille la plus garçon manqué que je n'ai jamais vu. Je n'ai rien contre les garçons manqués, hein – en fait, dire que Lottie a déteint sur moi serait plus juste. Pourtant, il y avait des garçons manqués qui parvenaient à rester séduisantes. C'était pas son cas.

-Melody White, je suppose ? a-t-elle lancé à mon encontre –du moins j'ai supposé que c'était ce qu'elle avait dit, parce qu'elle s'était retournée vers une étagère de bouquins et qu'elle semblait s'être totalement désintéressée de moi – son regard semblait hypnotisé par un des volumes de la section.

-Comment tu...

-Le registre, a-t-elle lâché sans me prêter la moindre attention, les yeux rivés sur la tranche d'un livre en cuir rouge.

C'est alors que quelque chose a fait tilt dans ma tête.

-McEvans ?

-Marie-Charlotte Evans, a-t-elle corrigé, avant de prendre un autre ton : t'as déjà entendu parler des passages secrets de la bibliothèque de Lutwidge ?

-Euh, nan, ai-je répondu, étonnée par son changement soudain de sujet.

Elle a posé deux ongles sur le livre rouge qu'elle regardait tout à l'heure, et j'ai distingué ce qu'il y avait sur sa tranche. Ce que j'avais pris pour des symboles bizarres se révelait être un dessin de clef.

-Oh, c'est une sorte de mythe entretenu par les élèves du lycée. Comme quoi l'école est pleine de vieux passages secrets. Et d'après la légende, y en a un dans la biblio', a-t-elle commencé. On m'a dit qu'il était tellement paumé dans les rayons que personne risquait de le trouver. En fait, quand la rumeur s'est répandue dans le lycée, beaucoup d'élèves ont commencé à chercher. Mais rien.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me racontait ça, mais j'ai continué à l'écouter parce que, j'avoue, j'étais assez intriguée. Qu'une fille comme elle me fasse ce genre de confidences alors que je la connaissais depuis moins de dix minutes m'étonnait. Mais si un passage secret était en jeu…ça devenait tout de suite plus intéressant.

-Or, a-t-elle poursuivi, en jouant à trappe-trappe –j'ai levé les yeux au ciel-, je crois qu'on a réussi à s'enfoncer assez profondément.

-Genre là où personne aurait l'idée d'aller chercher ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais regarde par où t'es arrivée, tu remarque rien ?

J'ai obtempéré.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser…non.

-Les étagères, a-t-elle lâché. C'est pas des vraies. Je le sais parce qu'à force de venir, j'ai regardé : le plafond s'étend sur trente mètres avant de rencontrer un mur. Or, j'ai couru en m'enfonçant vers le mur et pas une seule fois dans l'autre sens. Sur beaucoup plus de trente mètres.

J'avais le cerveau qui se retournait dans tout les sens. Plein de choses se mettaient en place dans ma tête. Pourtant, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire, c'était :

-Trop chelou…

Elle m'a gratifié d'un regard bizarre –j'étais partagée entre l'envie de me flinguer pour ma propre connerie et celle de mourir de rire- avant de répondre :

-Bah, si on a eu autant de mal à arriver là, c'est qu'on s'est rapprochée. On verra après comment on fait pour sortir.

-Et tu penses que le livre rouge, là, c'est l'interrupteur ? Enfin, je veux dire, le truc qui ouvre le passage ?

-T'es pas si bête que t'en a l'air, en fait.

Elle a tiré le livre, révélant…un emplacement vide. J'ai poussé un soupir de décéption.

-Pas si vite, a-t-elle protesté, avant de mettre sa main dans le trou.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis elle s'exclama :

-J'en étais sûre, il y a une serrure !

-C'est cool, ai-je lâché, sauf qu'on a pas de quoi l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? a-t-elle répondu, avant de sortir de sa poche un espèce de tournevis.

C'est à ce moment là que ça m'est revenu : Marie Charlotte lisait des livres de mécanique.

-Ouais, sauf qu'on ouvre les serrure avec une clef, normalement, ai-je ironisé.

-La méthode bourrin est pas mal non plus, si tu veux savoir.

Elle devait avoir raison, parce que quelques minutes plus tard, un morceau du parquet a coulissé vers nous –nous avons fait un bond en arrière- pour révéler un escalier.

Inutile de vous le cacher : nos yeux brillaient comme ceux de deux gamines au matin de Noël.

-Génial, a réussi a articuler Marie-Charlotte.

Sans même nous concerter, nous avons commencé à descendre l'escalier.


	8. Ch 7

Bonsoiiir 8D

Comment allez-vous ? Je suis en vacances et j'ai un peu écrit ces derniers temps, donc voilà un chapitre, tout neuf tout beau tout frais, 'fin vous avez compris quoi :D

Ah et j'y pense, je vous préviens que j'ai un peu réduit la taille des chapitres –j'étais à 9 pages word, je suis passé à 5- parce que j'arrivais pas à trouver assez de choses à dire dans un chapitre et que j'en avais marre de peupler avec des trucs inutiles ! Voilà, bonne lecture, et vraiment merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est une vraie motivation pour moi *_*

**-Chapitre 7_**

_Prince charmant à la rescouuusse ! (ouais, c'est ironique)_

A _vez vous déjà visité un tunnel ?_ Je veux dire, un vrai -vieux tunnel. Sombre, humide –comprenez « qui sent grave mauvais »- et, je l'avoue légérement flippant.  
Parce que moi non. Enfin, pas avant aujourd'hui.

Outre le fait que je sois seule avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde, que je me trouve dans un sous-sol sûrement interdit aux lycéens et que personne ne soit au courant de ma « disparition », tout allait bien. Et à vrai dire, même si ça avait un côté légerement flippant, je dois reconnaître que je trouvais ça assez…intéressant ? Enfin, ça me changeait des cours et de la banalité, quoi.

-Mille deux cent trois, mille deux cent quatre, mille deux cent cinq…comptait Marie-Charlotte, juste à ma gauche.

Les marches étaient toutes de la même taille, et la semi-pénombre ne nous dérangeait plus depuis près de neuf cent marches pour descendre l'escalier. Ma notion du temps était assez imprécise, mais on ne devait pas être là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

-Mille deux cent six, mille deux cent sept, mille deux cent huit…

C'est alors qu'une certaine blonde débile –alias moi- a senti son pied glisser sur une marche.

-Aaah !

J'ai senti mes jambes tomber vers le bas. Mon premier réflexe a été de fermer les yeux. Ensuite j'ai prié pour que ma mort soit rapide –et pas trop douloureuse. Et après j'ai pensé que si je crevais maintenant, plus personne pourrait empêcher Lisa de draguer Elliot et que si ça se trouve, ils allaient même se marrier.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu la grande, la sublime, la merveilleusement merveilleuse intelligence de lever mes bras pour tenter de me rattraper à quelque chose. Et ensuite, j'ai touché le fond- dans les deux sens du terme, hum.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au final, volonté de survivre ou non, je me serais explosée l'arrière train dans un sol poussiereux, ruinant ainsi ma jupe d'uniforme et par la même occasion mes chances, déjà pas très grandes, de ne pas avoir l'air complétement cinglée.

Morale de l'histoire ? Que vous vouliez crever ou que vous vous battiez pour survivre, le résultat sera le même.

-Melodyy ?

Je me suis relevé et j'ai enlevé de la paume de la main une partie de la poussière sur mon uniforme. Au dessus de moi, il y avait un gros trou, et Marie-Charlotte qui me regardait l'air de dire : « qui m'a foutu une imbécile pareille dans les pattes ? »

-T'as mangé quoi à midi pour faire un trou pareil dans de la pierre, bon sang ?

-Il était déjà-là, ai-je râlé, avant d'ajouter : tu peux pas m'aider à sortir de là au lieu de te foutre de moi ?

Sauf qu'elle ne se foutait pas de moi, elle avait dit ça très sincèrement et ce genre de remarques était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie d'entendre.

-Les portes sont à deux mètres, protesta-t-elle. On voit de la lumière d'ici.

-On est dans un tunnel paumé et personne est venu ici depuis des millénaires au moins, va pas te faire d'idées, ai-je grommelé. T'aurais pas de la corde ?

Elle a semblé réfléchir, puis a répondu :

-Nan. Je t'aurais bien passé mon sac mais j'ai besoin de mon marteau si je tombe sur une serrure, alors…

Je me suis laissée glisser par terre, avant de le regretter fortement : le sol était tout humide.

-Attends, j'ai un truc pour toi, je crois, a-t-elle chuchoté d'en haut, avant de me lancer une bougie.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi on marchait dans le noir depuis plus de mille cent sept marches alors qu'elle avait des bougies dans son sac. De toute façon, elle m'a coupée dans mes pensées en me lançant ce que j'ai identifié comme une boîte d'allumettes.

-Merci, ai-je gromellé sans trop le penser.

-De rien. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a au bout, je reviens bientôt !

Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a sorti ça en souriant.

J'ai gratté une alumette et j'ai allumé ma bougie en me retenant de pester. Ensuite, j'ai pu voir un peu mieux dans quoi je me trouvait : une pièce qui devait tout juste atteindre les quatre mètres carré pour une hauteur de deux mètres soixante environ, des murs en pierre grise avec de la mousse, des fissures, une odeur de moisi et un rat qui est sorti par un minuscule trou dès qu'il m'a vue.

-Bel endroit pour crever, ai-je grommelé tandis que j'entendais Marie Charlotte qui poussait une porte grissante, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de moi.

Je me suis levée, et j'ai commencé à donner des coups de pieds dans le mur en face de moi, dans l'espoir de le voir s'effondrer. Sans résultat, bien sûr. J'ai retenté l'opération sur les trois autres. Mais les briques étaient plus solides qu'elles n'en avaient l'air.

-Putain ! me suis-je exclamée.

J'ai ensuite passé les…heures ? minutes ? Ma conception du temps me semblait totalement déréglée. Enfin bref : j'ai passé les instants –longs instants-qui ont suivi plongée dans l'ennui le plus total.

Finalement, je me suis allongée au sol, enroulée sur moi même en mettant de côté mon dégout –c'était froid, humide, et il y avait des mauvaises herbes. Puis j'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Ce sont d'abord des bruits de pas, puis des éclats de voix qui m'ont tirée du sommeil. J'ai regardé ma bougie, que j'avais coincée dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter de lui donner un coup de pied en dormant. Elle était presque consummée. J'avais du passer un bout de temps ici.

Je me suis relevé, j'ai rajusté mon uniforme et j'ai tendu la bougie au dessus de ma tête –en direction du trou, histoire que les arrivants ne fassent pas la même connerie que moi- tandis que les bruits se rapprochaient.

-Fais attention où tu marches, Elliot, lança une voix que j'ai de suite reconnue comme celle de Léo.

-Je suis pas idiot, répliqua un certain râleur qu'il serait inutile de nommer.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai lancé :

-Elliot ? Léo ? C'est vous ?

Question soit disant inutile puisque je connaissais la réponse.

-Melody ? demanda Léo. T'es dans le trou ?

…J'étais partagée entre la crise de nerfs, l'effondrement et une subite envie de mourir de rire. C'est finalement mon impatience qui a pris le dessus.

-Je vous interdit formellement de vous foutre de ma geule. Et…enfin, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, quoi.

Je voyais mal leurs visages, mais à la lumière de ma bougie, il m'a semblé voir Elliot lever les yeux au ciel. Quant à Léo, ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour tomber là dedans, bon dieu ? T'es vraiment débile ou quoi ? exposa finalement Elliot – mais soit dit en passant, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

-C'est bon, Elliot, lâcha Léo. Je vais retourner là-haut chercher une corde, et….

-Ah mais j'y pense, Marie Charlotte Evans est en bas, l'ai-je coupé.

Si ça n'a rien fait à Léo, Elliot semblait assez surpris.

-Evans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Ben, elle explore, ai-je rétorqué en me retenant d'ajouter qu'elle m'avait carrément laissé tomber – sans mauvais jeu de mot, d'ailleurs.

-Alors je devrais peut être aller chercher cette imbécile, a suggéré Elliot.

Je me suis retenue de protester. Eh, mais j'étais la seule idiote-pas-douée qui avait le droit d'être secourue par Elliot ! J'allais pas laisser une fille comme Marie Charlotte me piquer ma propriété privée. – oui, je viens de décider qu'Elliot était ma propriété privée et que toute fille s'en approchant à moins de deux mètres crèverait dans d'affreuses souffrances.

-C'est bon, a finalement déclaré Léo, tu vas encore te perdre. (Elliot a froncé les sourcils –trop craquant. Herm, désolé) Je reviens, restez là.

Comme si j'avais le choix, ai-je songé tandis que le brun remontait l'escalier à grands pas. Bien sûr, durant les cinq minutes qui ont suivi, Elliot s'est adossé au mur et n'a rien dit. C'est moi qui, en grande sociable –oui, c'était ironique- ai brisé le silence.

-En fait, il va la trouver où sa corde, Léo ?

Il a haussé les épaules. Ce que j'ai traduit, en language humain, par : « aucune idée, mais en même temps c'est Léo. »

-Vous avez trouvé le passage comment ?

Il a de nouveau haussé les épaules, mais cette fois-ci, il a ajouté :

-Vous l'aviez laissé grand ouvert. Et ça puait les égouts.

-Charmant.

C'est ce moment-là que ma bougie a choisi pour finir de se consummer. RIP, ma bougie.

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Nous nous sommes tus.

-Merci, d'ailleurs.

-On a rien fait, a-t-il remarqué. Ah, t'as de la suie sur la joue, au fait.

Je me suis maudite intérieurement en essuyant ladite joue de la manche de mon uniforme –au point où j'en étais, il était bon pour la poubelle.

-Très romantique, ai-je grommelé.

Bien sûr, il n'a rien répondu.

-Elliot ? ai-je lancé. T'es rouge.

-Tu te moque de moi ?

J'ai souri, contente de l'avoir fait réagir. –oui, je précise, je m'ennuyais très fortement en l'instant précis. Parce qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, dit à Elliot qu'il rougissait en ma présence. Bon dieu, l'ennui me rendait vraiment prétentieuse.

-C'est probable.

Il a de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel, et Léo est arrivé avec une corde à la main.

-T'en as mis du temps, a gromelé son maître.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, a rétorqué le brun, avant d'ajouter : attrape, Melody !

C'est à cet instant précis que je me suis pris une corde de..enfin, une grosse corde bien lourde dans la tête, quoi. Ce qui est assez douloureux en soi.

-Aïeuh.

-C'est bon, tu l'as ? a demandé la voix d'Elliot de l'escalier.

J'ai hoché la tête – ce qui était complétement idiot dans le sens où ils ne me voyaient pas. Ensuite, j'ai attrapé la corde.

-Vous la tenez bien, hein ?

-Pas de problème, a lancé Léo.

J'ai attrapé le point le plus haut, balancé mes jambes en l'air, les ai entortillées autour de la corde et…et suis reglissée tout en bas – en m'explosant lamentablement les fesses au sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Euh, les gars ? Je crois que ça va pas être possible, là, ai-je gémit.

Pas de réponse. J'ai réessayé. Trois fois. Je me suis explosée par terre. Trois fois. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de changer de tactique. J'ai essayé toutes les manières possibles et immaginables de grimper à une corde, sans succès.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? a grommelé Elliot du haut

-Ben, j'aurais préféré une échelle en fait, ai-je ironisé.

Pas de réponse. J'ai de nouveau tenté de grimper.

J'ai réussi à monter presque un mètre plus haut.

-Y a du progrès, ai-je soufflé alors que je cognais le sol pour la, hum, cinquante troisième fois de la journée.

En haut, Elliot et Léo semblaient s'impatienter – ce que je comprenais un peu.

-Je vais chercher Evans, a finalement lâché le blond. Léo, reste là et attends que Melody remonte.

-Dépêche-toi, a simplement répondu son valet alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à détaler les escaliers, d'après le boucan que faisaient ses pas.

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées, et j'ai, après maints efforts, réussi à atteindre le plafond – enfin, les escaliers, quoi. Là, Léo m'a tendu un bras alors que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber. Ce qui s'est révelé assez problèmatique puisqu'au final, j'ai failli nous entrainer tous les deux au fond du trou. Finalement, il a réussi de justesse a nous remonter.

C'est là que ses lunettes ont glissé de son nez.

Oh, mais quand je dis glisser, c'est un tout petit peu, genre moins d'un centimètre. Pourtant, ça m'a suffit à voir ses yeux.

J'ai retenu un cri de surprise.

-Léo ? T'as les yeux violets ?

Il me fixait à présent comme si les choses prennaient une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et qui ne lui plaisait pas. Comme si je devenais une personne gênante. Finalement, il a semblé se détendre.

-T'as rien vu, a-t-il lancé en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Nan mais je dis ça, c'est beau le violet, hein, ai-je lâché

Et très flippant, ai-je ajouté intérieurement.

-T'as rien vu, a-t-il répété en remontant ses lunettes.

-Rien du tout, ai-je lancé l'air de rien – enfin, dans ma tête, ça avait l'air de rien. En vrai, sûrement un peu moins.

-Parfait. On va rejoindre Elliot, alors.


End file.
